La hora de las Brujas
by Dovina Blake
Summary: La llegada de la familia Original a Nueva Orleans provoca el comienzo de una nueva guerra entre vampiros y brujas. En medio de tierra de nadie, dos desconocidos se encuentran en un bar y pasan la noche juntos, sin saber que uno es un Mikaelson y la otra una bruja. AU. KLAROLINE.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Advertencias**: AU. KLAROLINE. LEMON. VIOLENCIA. LENGUAJE ADULTO.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**.

Los pasos tronaban sobre el suelo de piedra, escudados por las fuertes paredes que impedían que llegara todo el ruido de la calle. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría cada rincón de la casa, la falta de luz otorgaba un aire fantasmal e irreal al patio que una vez fue un lugar lleno de vida.

— Hogar, tétrico hogar.

Klaus miró a su hermano, Kol, claramente disgustado por el estado de la casa. Todos lo estaban. Cuando se marcharon hacía ya ochenta años no imaginaron encontrar, el que fuera su hogar por más de dos siglos, tan desmantelado. Cuando los reyes abandonan su reino, la maleza y la suciedad se apoderaban de él, permitiendo a las alimañas campar a sus anchas, sin ningún control ni autoridad que pudiera parar el deterioro.

Pero ellos no lo abandonaron, encargaron a las brujas el cuidado de la ciudad, de su hogar.

Klaus sabe que fue un iluso. Tenía que haber confiado en sus instintos, nunca hay que ceder poder ante nadie, eso denota debilidad.

— Lo arreglaremos. — Dijo Rebekah. La rubia estaba inmersa en sentimientos contradictorios; por un lado se alegraba de regresar a la que por tanto tiempo consideró su casa, pero también furiosa al ver el estado tan ruinoso en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo lo peor era haber vuelto en la forma en que lo habían hecho, de noche, esquivando las miradas, colándose en su propia casa, como unos vulgares ladrones.

Klaus se giró en redondo para observar a sus hermanos con atención, su familia. Los tres, Elijah, Rebekah y Kol, habían acudido a su llamada para recuperar la ciudad que les pertenecía, Nueva Orleans. Todos estaban igual de deseosos por recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo. Ellos habían creado la ciudad, la habían visto envejecer sin que por ellos pasara el tiempo, la habían ayudado en tiempos de crisis, la habían defendido. Estaban igual de sedientos de venganza que él.

— Hermanos, hemos vuelto para recuperar lo que nos robaron. — Comenzó diciendo Klaus, captando la atención de sus hermanos. Hablaba con voz suave pero decidida, recorriendo uno a uno a los miembros de su familia. — Nueva Orleans es nuestra ciudad. Fuimos engañados por aquellos a quienes se la encomendamos proteger. Actuamos de buena fé y fuimos traicionados. Están buscando la forma de acabar, no solo con nosotros, sino con todos los vampiros. Dicen que es la hora de las brujas, pero la noche siempre será de los vampiros… y el día de los Originales. —Hizo una pausa, serio, para que sus hermanos absorbieran la intención que había tras esas palabras. — Son el aquelarre de brujas más poderoso que hemos visto en siglos, eso es verdad, pero precisamente ahí radica su debilidad. Se creen tan poderosas, tan inalcanzables, que hará que su caída sea mayor. Esta noche empezamos la guerra para recuperar la ciudad que nosotros creamos, la ciudad que nos pertenece. Es hora de recordarles quién manda en nuestro reino.

Sus hermanos alzaron las barbillas, orgullosos y decididos, con una fiera determinación brillando en sus ojos.

— Siempre y para siempre. — Dijo Rebekah, pronunciando las palabras mágicas. El juramento que llevaban por lema y que siempre tenían presente.

La guerra había comenzado

* * *

El caldero estaba en el fuego, y su contenido hervía, mientras una mujer lo removía con una cuchara de madera, pronunciando unas palabras en voz baja. El olor a hierbas e incienso impregnaba la sala que estaba iluminada por velas y la luz de la luna.

Cuando la mujer calló, el contenido del caldero dejo de hervir para quedarse completamente quieto. La bruja se acercó a una estantería repleta de vasijas y recipientes, cogió un cuenco de manera y volvió al fuego para echar parte del contenido del caldero en él. Lo llevó a la gran mesa cuadrada que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, repleta por distintos objetos como cuchillos, libros, velas, un pequeño espejo, hierbas e incluso una jaula con un búho en su interior.

La mujer apartó los libros para hacer hueco en la mesa y dejar el cuenco que llevaba. Con un movimiento de la mano, encendió las velas que faltaban por iluminar a su alrededor y a su vez apagaba las se encontraban lejos, incluido el fuego. La estancia quedo en penumbras, solo iluminada la mesa del centro.

Murmurando en voz baja, la bruja cogió una de las hierbas, la cual tenía flores de color azul y hojas afiladas. Mientras aplastaba la flor para que cayera en el cuenco, no paraba de recitar las palabras. Cuando terminó se acercó a una estantería cercana para coger dos frascos y variar su contenido en el cuenco. Satisfecha, se hizo con el último ingrediente. Abrió la jaula del animal y lo sacó, acercándolo al cuenco. Sin dudar ni un segundo, entonó en voz cada vez más alta un cántico que tenía al animal hipnotizado. La bruja cogió uno de los cuchillos curvados de la mesa, un athame, para sacrificar al animal. Con cuidado, dejo que la sangre del animal se fundiera con la mezcla, al juntarse la mezcla se removió sola, tornándose en un color cada vez más parecido a la sangre. Cuando terminó, apartó el cuerpo del animal, tirándolo al suelo.

— _Hostis monstras_. — Pronunció la bruja en voz alta.

A continuación bebió el brebaje que había preparado, sin parar hasta que vació el contenido del cuenco. Acto seguido, se concentró mirando al espejo que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

Al principio solo vio su reflejo, su piel oscura levemente iluminada por la luz de la habitación, sus ojos negros resplandecían con un fulgor mágico y una suave brisa agitaba su oscuro cabello. Hasta que esa imagen se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para ser sustituida por el cementerio de la ciudad. Cuatro personas caminaban entre las tumbas, decididas. Vio como daban con tres brujas. Supo qué eran esos seres antes de verlos entrar en acción. No era fácil sorprender desprevenidas a sus brujas, pero así lo hicieron. Los visitantes atacaron a las mujeres, mordiéndolas, bebiendo su sangre. Dos sucumbieron rápidamente, casi sin ser conscientes de lo que había pasado. La tercera no tuvo tanta suerte.

El vampiro rubio que la sujetaba levanto sus labios del cuello de la bruja. Dejando que un reguero de sangre se escurriera entre sus labios, parecía un monstruo. Los otros, se acercaron a la escena.

— Siempre me ha gustado el sabor de la sangre de las brujas, es muy… especial. — Dijo el vampiro que la sostenía. Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una maldición de la mujer.

— Mátame ya, no te diré nada. No me dan miedo los chupadores de sangre, las brujas te atraparán y te harán arrepentirte de haber pisado esta ciudad.

La amenaza causó carcajadas entre sus captores.

— Creo que no lo entiendes, amor. — Dijo el que parecía estar al mando. — No quiero nada de ti. Solo voy a hacer una cosa contigo: enviar un mensaje. — Dijo con voz suave el vampiro mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué mensaje?

— Marchaos de mi ciudad ahora y puede que no os mate a todas.

— Estás loco. Ningún vampiro le va a ordenar nada a ninguna bruja. Nosotras no obedecemos a los muertos. — Respondió ella orgullosa. La bruja que observaba desde la distancia reconoció su valor.

— Peor para vosotras, será vuestro fin. — Dijo esta vez el más mayor de los recién llegados. Con pose tranquila se acercó hasta ella. — Dime, ¿cómo se llama vuestra suma sacerdotisa?

— Aja. No tenéis nada que hacer contra ella, huid ahora.

Sin esperar más respuesta el sereno vampiro le rompió el cuello.

— ¿Puedes ser más aburrido, Elijah? — Preguntó burlón el más joven de los hombres. — Deberíamos habernos divertido con ella.

— Aún podemos hacerlo, queda mucho tiempo por delante y muchas brujas que matar. — Propuso el hermano rubio.

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Al principio la bruja no hizo nada. Se quedó mirándose en el espejo mientras respiraba furiosa.

Eran ellos. Los Originales habían vuelto. Por fin, todo su plan se ponía en marcha. Limpió el líquido rojo, tan parecido a la sangre, que manchaba sus labios. Y con paso decidido salió de la estancia, tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, sonaron las doce campanadas que marcaban la hora de las brujas.


	2. Beltane

**Capítulo 1 – Beltane.**

La música de las flautas y los tambores acompañaba cada movimiento de los bailarines que se movían en sentido de las agujas del reloj, trazando un círculo imaginario. A su alrededor, decenas de brujas contemplaban solemnes la ceremonia. Todas las personas se iban vestidas con colores claros acompañados de toques azulones, lavandas o amarillos. Algunas llevaban decoración en sus peinados como espino blanco o flores silvestres primaverales. Según iba aumentando el ritmo de la música, también se iba incrementando el ritmo de los bailarines. Los presentes, sin apartar la mirada del escenario, entonaban una canción que acompañaba el espectáculo. Los golpes de los tambores aumentaron hasta que pararon de forma súbita, los bailarines se retiraron y se agacharon en el suelo.

El silencio llenó la estancia.

La figura de una mujer sobresalió entre la multitud, acercándose descalza al centro del círculo imaginario. Llevaba su cabello azabache suelto, liso hasta la altura de los hombros. Vestía una túnica blanca un lazo azul brillante atado a su cintura que resultaba su color oscuro de piel y su silueta. Los presentes no apartaban la vista de ella, la cual devolvió la mirada fijamente con sus oscuros ojos a cada uno.

Dando vueltas al círculo imaginario que habían trazado los bailarines, recitaba en voz alta palabras que los demás acompañaban en murmullos:

_Yo, Aja, como Suma Sacerdotisa,_

_te conjuro, oh gran círculo de poder,_

_para que seas mi frontera_

_entre el mundo de los hombres y el de los espíritus,_

_un lugar de amor perfecto, confianza, paz y dicha,_

_que contenga el poder que crearé desde mi interior._

_Llamo a los guardianes, a los antepasados,_

_para que me ayuden en esta consagración._

_En el nombre del Señor y de la Señora,_

_Yo te conjuro, oh gran círculo de poder._

Se situó en el centro, mientras una brisa fría empezaba a recorrer la habitación. Aja, arrodillándose, golpeó el suelo con la mano y exclamó:

_El círculo está sellado._

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes, que repitieron las palabras de Aja. La bruja se levantó y retrocedió dos pasos, alzando las manos. En el momento en el que dio una palmada, un fuego surgió en el centro del círculo.

Alrededor, las brujas sonrieron mientras se acercaban al fuego, llevando papeles consigo y echándolos mientras recitaban plegarías. Todos los presentes se acercaron para realizar el acto, mientras los demás observaban en silencio.

Una vez que todos los asistentes hubieron terminado, Aja hizo lo mismo, sonriente. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha apuntando hacia abajo, recorrió el círculo en el sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj. Al terminar, alzó las manos y volvió a dar una palmada:

_El círculo está abierto pero nunca se rompe._

Por un momento, las brujas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que respondieron a coro:

_Somos la gente, somos el poder, somos el cambio._

_¡Que así sea!_

* * *

Dos chicas caminaban por las calles del Barrio Francés, riéndose en voz alta y con paso apresurado.

— Cada año la celebración de Beltane es más aburrida. Sigo sin creerme que una de las celebraciones más divertidas del año la tengamos que pasar haciendo un aburrido ritual para después irnos a la cama. — Se quejó molesta una de las chicas.

— Sabes que necesitamos acumular toda la energía que podamos en los festivales. Estamos en guerra Care, no podemos recorrer las calles con música y danza hasta la hora que nos dé la gana. — Le respondió la otra, mirándola divertida.

— Pues deberíamos. La guerra apesta. — La chica se detuvo para contemplar su aspecto en un escaparate. Llevaba un corto vestido rojo con escote corazón, ajustado, combinado con una cazadora de piel negra y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. El pelo rubio lo llevaba ondulado, junto con un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y unos labios rojos. Se ajustó un poco el pelo y sonrió, satisfecha con lo que veía. Caroline miró a su amiga que llevaba un vestido de manga larga negro de encaje que hacía juego con su piel oscura. Su cabello marrón oscuro, corto de estilo bob y un maquillaje que potenciaba sus ojos verdes habían logrado el visto bueno de la rubia. — Vale, estamos listas para celebrar Beltane como corresponde.

— ¿Y eso que significa exactamente? — Preguntó su amiga, desconfiada.

— Bonnie, eso significa que en vez de quedarnos en casa tomando una copa tranquilamente vamos a salir y cumplir con una de las fiestas más divertidas de las brujas, vamos a bailar, beber y reír mientras celebramos el poder y el carácter sagrado de la sexualidad. — Explicó entusiasmada, levantando sus cejas para dar énfasis a sus últimas palabras.

Bonnie rio mientras se enganchaba al brazo de su amiga y comenzaban a andar de nuevo.

— En definitiva, lo que quieres es salir de fiesta con una excusa preparada para el día siguiente.

— Sí.

— Por mi perfecto. — Dijo la morena, contagiada por la alegría de su amiga. — Pero deberíamos ir al CBD*. Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los vampiros, ni por las brujas, ni por los hombres lobo.

— Sí. Terreno neutral es lo que necesitamos esta noche. — Estuvo de acuerdo la rubia mientras resoplaba molesta. — No quiero oír nada que esté relacionado con lo sobrenatural está noche. Y menos que tenga que ver los malditos vampiros ni con los traicioneros lobos.

— Entonces vamos a buscar a los calientes humanos.

Las dos amigas rieron y bromearon mientras se dirigían a la Calle Canal, la zona con más locales del CBD. Se dirigieron a Canal Place, uno de los hoteles con la mejor discoteca de la ciudad. Eran dos edificios blancos con grandes ventanales oscuros que ocultaban la actividad de su interior. La construcción más alta tenía al menos diez pisos mientras que la otra tenía dos. El más bajo era la discoteca, por la que también se podía acceder al hotel para los que quisieran acabar allí la noche. Entraron sin problemas y fueron directas a la barra para pedir las bebidas.

La pista de baile estaba llena de personas que se movían al ritmo de la música pop-electrónica mientras que rayos de luces alumbraban aleatoriamente en todas las direcciones. A ambos lados de la sala había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, que proporcionaba mayor tranquilidad. Los balcones del piso permitían observar a las personas que estaban en ellos la pista de baile.

Bonnie y Caroline tomaron sus bebidas mientras evaluaban lo que las rodeaba.

— Me hacía tanta falta esto. — Le dijo Bonnie en el oído a su amiga, gritando. La música estaba alta y apenas se escuchaban la una a la otra.

Caroline asintió mientras se bebía toda su bebida de un trago. La morena la miró sorprendida mientras ella se reía. Dejo el vaso en una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas en los alrededores de la pista.

— ¡Necesito bailar!

Rieron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Bailaban juntas, riéndose y disfrutando del ambiente. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya iban por la tercera copa, estaban achispadas y animadas, un chico moreno, alto y guapo se acercó a Bonnie, agarrándola por la cintura y murmurando algo en su oído. La chica se dio la vuelta y sonriéndole le empujo suavemente. El otro insistió así que Bonnie le echo lo que le quedaba de bebida por encima, a continuación se le acercó y le dijo algo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El chico retrocedió asustado mientras se marchaba a toda prisa.

Caroline no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como su amiga había hecho huir al chico. Bonnie si giró, molesta y a la vez divertida.

— ¡Menudo capullo!

— Acabas de hacer que esta sea una noche perfecta. Se lo merecía.

Bonnie sonrió levemente antes de anunciar que se iba a la barra para pedir otra bebida. Caroline prefirió seguir bailando en la pista de baile. Amaba bailar, lo hacía desde que lo recordaba además, era algo que se le daba muy bien. En el instituto fue capitana de las animadoras y Reina del baile de graduación. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música. Y tal vez fuera porque era Beltane o por la energía acumulada en el festival, pero se sintió más poderosa que nunca. Sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado bailando sola, abrió los ojos en busca de su amiga. Bonnie estaba hablando con un chico en la barra, abiertamente coqueteando. Caroline sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose libre de preocupaciones. Su baile se volvió más pasional, moviendo las caderas a la vez que levantaba los brazos alborotándose ligeramente el pelo. Cambiaba el ritmo y el movimiento según iba cambiando el ritmo de la música, acompañándola.

Mientras bailaba sentía que era el objeto de muchas miradas, abrió de nuevo los ojos y comprobó que algunos de los bailarines a su alrededor la miraban. Ella les dio la espalda para continuar con el ritmo, aislándose de lo que la rodeaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de seguir nunca el movimiento de la música, sintiéndose en completa libertad, feliz.

La canción que estaba bailando en ese momento terminó y ella abrió los ojos sin saber cuándo los había cerrado. Por un momento se sintió cegada por uno de los focos del techo. Entrecerró sus párpados y vio que encima suya había un hombre que no apartaba la vista de ella. Estaba inclinado, apoyado en la barandilla con las manos sujetando una cerveza, no lograba apreciar bien sus rasgos más allá de su cabello claro y corto. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros. Un estremecimiento la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. No fue consciente del momento en el que empezó a sonar la siguiente canción, solo se quedó mirando fijamente al misterioso desconocido. Cuando el hombre cambió su postura para tomar un trago de la botella, Caroline despertó de su estado.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a su amiga besándose con el chico de antes. Caroline hizo una mueca de disgusto, iba a tener que volver sola a casa, genial. Buscó de nuevo a su misterioso admirador pero había desaparecido.

Se acercó a una de las barras de bebida más apartadas de la pista para pedir un ron con Coca-Cola, sentándose mientras esperaba su bebida. Un chico se sentó en el taburete de al lado y Caroline se dio cuenta de que era su misterioso admirador. Visto desde cerca tenía que admitir que estaba muy bien. Era unos años mayor que ella, rubio y con ojos azules. Tenía el pelo corto rizado y hacía juego con su barba de una semana. Era totalmente comestible.

— ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, amor? — Preguntó él con una diminuta sonrisa mientras ella sentía que se derretía por dentro, descubierta en su no tan disimulado escrutinio. Tenía una voz grave y seductora, pero lo mejor era su acento inglés. Sintiéndose atrapada en el acto, lo miró sorprendida antes de recomponerse. Exhibió una coqueta sonrisa y acercó su cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? He visto cómo me mirabas bailar.

Él rio como respuesta y ella notó sus hoyuelos.

— La verdad es que mucho.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras le traían su bebida. Aprovechando la interrupción le dio un largo sorbo, necesitando refrescarse.

— Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? — Preguntó él examinándola detenidamente.

Caroline abrió la boca para responder pero en vez de hablar se quedó callada un breve instante.

— Puedes llamarme Liz.

— ¿No me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre? — Preguntó él sorprendido y curioso. Ella solo le sonrió en respuesta. No se lo iba a decir porque no quería pensar en quién era ni que hacía, solo quería divertirse esa noche. — Entonces prefiero llamarte amor.

— Eres tan encantador como el mismísimo diablo. — Le comentó ella divertida.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— No te puedes imaginar cuánto. — Susurró el en su oreja. Ella se estremeció cuando sus labios la rozaron un poco el lóbulo de su oído. — Supongo que tampoco te interesa saber el mío.

Por un momento se sentó tentada a pedírselo pero algo en su interior prefería continuar siendo dos desconocidos.

— Ni lo más mínimo.

Él rio divertido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se quedaron mirándose, evaluándose el uno al otro sin decir nada.

— Vamos a bailar. — Propuso él. — Prometo que no muerdo. — Dijo burlón.

Ella se quedó de piedra al escuchar su broma pero al ver su pose más tranquila se relajó automáticamente, aceptando la mano que él le había tendido. Marcharon a la pista y bailaron el uno junto al otro. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercándose, acoplándose el uno al otro. Sus movimientos de caderas se ajustaron y ella no fue consciente en qué momento puso una de sus piernas entre las del misterioso desconocido. Caroline sintió como unas manos fuertes recorrían sus costados, su cintura y su cadera, sin que ella se resintiera al contacto, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar con cada roce. Recortó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio adaptándolo a su propio movimiento de tal forma que los dos se movían al mismo ritmo. Caroline se giró siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sonaba, pegando su espalda al pecho del chico, haciendo que se amoldase al movimiento de su cintura, mientras él no dejaba de recorrer sus costados, incluso el cuello de la chica.

Ese baile estaba volviendo loca a la rubia que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, reposando en el hombro del desconocido. Cuando la canción terminó, ella abrió los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Giró la cabeza y se encontró al rubio mirándola con una lujuria que dilataba sus pupilas. Sus cuerpos seguían completamente pegados y las manos de él descansaban en su cintura.

El rubio acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a algún sitio más tranquilo, amor?

Caroline fue a negarse, ella no era de ese tipo de chica que se acostaba con un completo desconocido en una noche de fiesta. No. Ella necesitaba alguna cita primero. Era una romántica. Y una maniática del control, por la Diosa, ni si quiera sabía su nombre.

Es más, aun no le había besado, podía ser un completo desastre.

Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas así que hizo lo único que podía ayudarla a decidirse, le besó. Y fue el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca. Una oleada de deseo ardiente se apoderó de ella mientras hundía las manos en su cabello y él la apretaba contra sí mismo con una mano en su cintura y la otra recorriendo el cuello de la chica. El beso era profundo y Caroline gimió contra sus labios mientras el rubio dominaba la batalla de lenguas que estaba teniendo lugar. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él y ese beso.

La rubia se apartó, sin dejar de comérselo con los ojos. Sabía lo que quería hacer. No podía ser casualidad que ese fuera el mejor beso que había existido en la historia. Era una señal de lo que tenía que ocurrir esa noche. El festival de Beltane se celebraba homenajeando la energía sexual y el amor, siendo tradición en otro tiempo, acostarse con alguien esa noche. Tradición que ella pensaba cumplir.

— Vamos. — Contestó con una gran sonrisa, totalmente convencida.

Él le correspondió antes de volver a besarla y marcharse a la habitación que había alquilado.

* * *

Cuando subieron a la habitación del chico, Caroline descubrió algo sobre él: era rico. La habitación era uno de los áticos del hotel. Decorada con un estilo elegante y moderno, combinando blanco y rojo. Caroline sonrió de nuevo, eran los colores perfectos para celebrar Beltane. Sin prestar mucha atención al resto de la habitación, se giró para ver al motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

El rubio estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, devorándola con la mirada como hacía en la pista de baile. Una sonrisa apretada marcaba sus hoyuelos, y sus brazos cruzados acentuaban su pose sexy.

Caroline se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Cuando estaba en la discoteca, después del beso tenía muy claro lo que quería. Pero ahora estaba sola con un desconocido en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Él se dio cuenta del estado intranquilo de la chica y se acercó a ella lentamente, como un cazador que acecha a su presa, sin querer asustarla.

Ella resistió el impulso de retroceder y se quedó quieta, a la espera. Sin decir nada, una de las manos del rubio fue a parar a su cuello, con el pulgar acariciándolo en círculos, justo encima de su yugular. La bruja se estremeció por la caricia y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, con lentitud. Vio cómo los ojos del hombre seguían el movimiento realizado por su lengua. Acercó su otra mano a los labios de la chica y con el pulgar delineó los labios de la rubia. Ella lo atrapó y lo mordisqueó con suavidad.

Él cogió aire y respiró, acercándose a ella, reduciendo los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Caroline le miraba seria, inmersa en el momento. Su nerviosismo y sus dudas se habían desvanecido. Por algún extraño motivo se sentía segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó a él, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia. Clavó la mirada en los suyos, carnosos y delineados, perfectos para ser besados. Levantó su mirada para observar sus ojos, que no apartaban la vista de ella. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, seguían evaluándose con la mirada, midiendo quién se rendiría primero.

— Bien. — Dijo ella. Este era su terreno, dirigir se le daba bien.

Eliminó toda la distancia que separaba sus bocas, juntando sus labios y llevando una mano a su nuca para profundizar el beso. Le acarició mientras movía la mano hasta su mandíbula mientras terminaba el beso de manera suave antes de llevarla de nuevo a su cuello. Lo volvió a besar con más pasión que antes e igual de breve. Se paró escasos centímetros mientras cogía aire y volvía a mirarle a los ojos.

Su oscura mirada le derritió en ese instante, podría jurar que la sonreía pero no estaba del todo segura. Las manos del rubio que habían permanecido quietas, se movieron hasta su cintura para acercar sus cuerpos mientras ahora le sonreía abiertamente, prometiéndola mil y un placeres. Ella le correspondió a esa sonrisa abiertamente.

Sorprendiéndola, la empotró contra una de las paredes de la habitación y la besó fundiendo sus lenguas en un beso salvaje. Caroline no hizo caso del golpe al ser apretada con la pared, solo era consciente del deseo que sentía en ese momento. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, para hacer aún más profundo el beso. Él apretó los dedos de una mano en su cintura mientras bajaba la otra para agarrarla el trasero. Ella gimió ante el roce sin poder evitarlo.

Bajó las manos de su cuello para acercarlas a su pecho y empezar a quitarle la camisa. Empezando por los botones de arriba, fue desabrochándolos uno por uno. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente rápido, así que decidió tirar de los lados y romper todos los botones, dejando su torso al descubierto.

Él sonrió sin parar de besarla ni molestarse por el estropicio de camisa que le acababa de dejar. Le ayudó a quitársela, observando cómo ella recorría con las pupilas dilatadas su pecho desnudo. Caroline acercó su mano derecha al tatuaje que tenía. Una pluma bajo su hombro izquierdo de la cual se desprendían volando unos pájaros que se dirigían hacia su clavícula. La rubia recorrió con sus dedos el tatuaje, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho. Él disfrutó de sus caricias antes de llevar sus manos a la parte trasera del vestido de la chica y desabrocharlo. Cayó directo a sus pies y él se deleitó ante el cuerpo de ella, solo cubierto por su ropa interior oscura.

Desde que él había bromeado con morderla se había sentido inquieta. Estaban en una guerra contra los vampiros así que él podía ser uno. Y aunque había continuado no se había podido quitar esa sensación de encima hasta que vio su tatuaje. No por su significado, ni lo sabía ni le importaba, sino por su existencia. Si tenía un tatuaje no podía ser un vampiro, dado que ellos se curaban por si solos.

El rubio le agarró de la cintura y la apretó de nuevo contra la pared, volviendo a unir sus labios sin parar de recorrer sus cuerpos mutuamente. Caroline gimió arqueando su espalda, otorgándole su cuerpo para que le hiciera lo que deseara.

Le terminó de quitar los pantalones y ambos se quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, llevando solo su ropa interior. Se miraron, prometiéndose una noche de desenfreno y placer, antes de que él la cogiera del trasero y la subiera para cargar con ella. Caroline gimió mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Sin dejar de besarse, fue depositada en la cama. Lugar del cual no salieron en toda la noche.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*CBD: es el Distrito Central de Negocios. Se trata de uno de los principales barrios de Nueva Orleans, situado entre el Barrio Francés y el Distrito de las Artes.

**NdA**: no he podido actualizar tan pronto como quería pero espero tardar bastante menos para el siguiente. Los reviews, favs y follows son bienvenidos

Francisca me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Alexa ya ves que se han conocido… ¡y de que manera!


	3. Alianzas

**Capítulo 2 – Alianzas.**

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por los ventanales de la habitación despertaron a Caroline al darle directamente en la cara. Incómoda, abrió los ojos y recordó lo que había ocurrido anoche. Sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y se ponía colorada. Con la luz del día y el alcohol evaporado de su cuerpo no podía creerse lo que había hecho anoche. ¿Y si le había pegado algo? Habían usado protección pero nunca se sabía.

Con cuidado, se giró despacio para comprobar si estaba sola en la cama. No lo estaba.

El chico seguía durmiendo, estaba boca abajo, con un brazo extendido hacia la almohada y otro pegado a su cuerpo. La rubia se deleitó con la visión de su complexión, que escasamente tapaban las sábanas. Notó que su acompañante tenía otro tatuaje, un triángulo en el omoplato derecho. Cuando el desconocido se movió hasta quedarse de lado, Caroline mantuvo la respiración, asustada por haberle despertado.

Más tranquila, comprobó que seguía durmiendo. Pensando qué hacer, si despertarle y despedirse, o marcharse sin avisarle. Decidió hacer lo segundo. No era propio de ella acostarse con alguien que no conocía, pero tenía que aceptar lo que había hecho. Había sido algo de una vez, sexo escandaloso, nada más. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente fuera empezó a recoger su ropa desperdigada por la habitación, lanzando constantes y breves miradas al hombre que aún dormía en la cama. Una vez estuvo vestida salió con los tacones en la mano sin hacer ruido, dedicándole una última mirada apreciativa al chico con el que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

En cuanto cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, suspiró de puro alivio.

— Buenos días, señorita. ¿Necesita algo?

Caroline se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el pasillo, había una señora de unos cincuenta años del servicio de habitaciones. La observaba con una mirada reprobatoria en los ojos, como si supiera que se había acostado con un completo desconocido. Caroline se puso los tacones, haciendo acopio de toda la elegancia que le fue posible al hacerlo, que la verdad, no era mucha y levantó la cabeza, orgullosa.

— Nada, muchas gracias. Que pase un buen día. — Aunque se encontrara en esa situación, ella seguía siendo una chica bien con buenos modales.

Sin dedicarle un segundo más a la mujer, se dirigió al ascensor y pulsó el botón, deseando salir cuanto antes de allí. Una vez dentro del elevador se dio cuenta por su reflejo en el espejo del aspecto que tenía: el vestido estaba mal colocado, el maquillaje un poco corrido, el pelo alborotado y algunas marcas adornaban su cuerpo. Entre ellas, un gran chupetón en el cuello. Caroline se mordió el labio sonriendo al recordar cómo se lo había hecho. Se arregló todo lo que pudo mientras bajaba el ascensor y cuando salió se dispuso a hacer el camino de la vergüenza de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana cuando llegó a casa, llegaba tarde para abrir la tienda. El uno de mayo era uno de los días más prósperos del año para los establecimientos del Barrio Francés. Era el día mundial del trabajador, pero para las brujas, era la resaca de Beltane. Muchos turistas llegaban a sus tiendas aprovechando sus vacaciones para disfrutar del encanto único que proporcionaba Nueva Orleans, especialmente de las brujas del Barrio Francés.

Los establecimientos se adornaban con flores y decoraban los árboles y arbustos con cintas de colores. Al fin y al cabo, las brujas también tenían que comer, y los compradores compulsivos ayudaban. Los turistas buscaban hierbas que les ayudarán a cuidarse, hechizos, lecturas de cartas… Cualquier cosa que pareciera que estuviera relacionado con la magia.

Caroline se duchó, vistió y maquilló, poniendo especial esmero en cubrir la marca que tenía en su cuello. Se puso un vestido de tirantes floreado y una chaqueta rosa, junto con unas botas, completaba su atuendo con una trenza de lado que tapaba lo poco que se podía notar el chupetón.

Sin comer, bajó a la tienda que se encontraba en el piso de abajo de su casa y abrió para dar la bienvenida a los clientes.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a llegar, Caroline no leía el futuro, su establecimiento se centraba en la venta de ropa y complementos, junto con fragancias, que eran elaboradas por ella misma.

Aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre y sueño, respondía con cordialidad y amabilidad a los clientes. Estaba agotada pero con tantos clientes no se podía permitir descansar, y menos al haber abierto tan tarde.

Pasada la hora de comer, tuvo un momento de tranquilidad en la tienda. Aprovechando ese descanso quiso subir a prepararse un rápido tentempié cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando un nuevo visitante.

— No te mereces que te alimente después de que me dejaras tirada anoche. — Saludó Bonnie alzando una ceja y mirándola reprobatoriamente.

— ¿De verdad? Pensaba que estabas entretenida con ese pedazo de… ¿eso qué huelo es comida china? — Respondió la rubia interrumpiéndose a sí misma al notar y oler la bolsa que traía su amiga.

Bonnie rio y le alcanzó la bolsa a la rubia.

— Sí, toma. Supuse que no comerías nada.

— Eres la mejor, Bon. — Caroline sonrió abiertamente mientras sacaba unos platos que tenía en uno de los armarios debajo de la caja registradora. Se sirvió la comida, arroz frito y tallarines junto con una Coca-Cola. Mucho mejor que lo que tenía planeado comer en un principio.

Bonnie la observaba comer, divertida, Su amiga engullía la comida como si no existiera un mañana. Cuando la morena se levantó esa mañana y vio que la tienda de su amiga estaba cerrada, supuso lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— ¿No me vas a contar con quién te fuiste? — Preguntó intrigada.

Caroline paró de comer para dar un trago a su bebida antes de contestar.

— Si te digo la verdad, no sé quién era… — Bonnie la miró sorprendida, eso no era propio de ella. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la rubia siguió explicándose. — ¡No me juzgues! Simplemente surgió, había notado cómo me miraba mientras bailaba en la pista de baile y cuando fui a tomar una copa, ahí estaba él. Rubio, alto, ojos azules y con una sonrisa de infarto, además ¡tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas! Me invitó a bailar con él y… tenías que ver cómo lo hacía. Te lo juro, sentí una conexión con él que nunca me había pasado con un desconocido.

— ¿No sabes su nombre?

— No quise saberlo. Él tampoco sabe el mío.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió extrañada Bonnie.

— No lo sé, simplemente sentí que tenía que ser así. Solo fue algo de una noche, tal vez fuera por Beltane o por lo que fuera. Pero cuando se acabó la canción, él me propuso ir a su habitación.

— Caroline…

— Bueno, obviamente, yo no estaba segura, porque solo habíamos bailado. Pero él estaba ahí y quería besarme, así que pensé "hazlo". Pero entonces…— Habló rápidamente e hizo una pausa para coger aire. — De verdad que se sintió _muy bien_ besarle y… así que… como que acabe teniendo totalmente sexo con él. ¡Pero juro que no lo tenía planeado!

— ¡Caroline! — Exclamó escandalizada su amiga.

— ¿De verdad vas a juzgarme cuando tu hiciste algo parecido?

— ¡Yo no me acosté con él! Solo nos enrollamos y nos fuimos cada uno para su casa. — Aclaró la morena mirando reprobatoriamente a su amiga.

— ¿Ah no?

— No. Y además, yo sé su nombre. — Le respondió tomándole el pelo la morena.

Caroline se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, sabía que debería, pero no podía. Miró a su amiga con la duda en sus ojos.

— Al menos dime que te lo pasaste bien con él y mereció la pena. — Dijo Bonnie sonriendo de lado, apiadándose de su ella.

La rubia rememoró en su cabeza la noche con el desconocido y sintió cómo un calor crecía dentro de ella. No contestó pero no hizo falta. Su cara roja y su pequeña sonrisa lo decían todo.

— Caroline Forbes, tú sí que sabes cómo celebrar Beltane. — Rio Bonnie.

Ambas amigas siguieron bromeando sobre la noche anterior, contándose lo que había ocurrido por la noche, cuando volvió a sonar la campana de la puerta que anunciaba un nuevo visitante.

— Bienvenido a Mystic Falls. — Dio la bienvenida la rubia a la recién llegada antes de darse cuenta quién era. Se trataba de una mujer bajita, rubia y con pequeños ojos azules, bastante entrada en carnes. Sonrió a las chicas con dulzura en cuanto las vio. — Oh, hola Julie. No sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Nada que no tenga ya, no te preocupes. Aja me ha pedido que os informe de que hay reunión del Consejo en el Cementerio de San Luis esta noche a las diez.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas entre sí. Desde el comienzo de la guerra con los vampiros, el Consejo no había querido reunirse más allá de los límites del Barrio Francés. El cementerio, aunque cerca, estaba en Treme (*1), distrito liderado por las brujas solitarias que no formaban parte de su aquelarre. No era seguro.

— ¿Por qué allí? — Preguntó Bonnie.

Julie la miró sin perder la sonrisa.

— Señorita Bennet, ¿vas a cuestionar los motivos de la Suma Sacerdotisa?

La morena no habló, pero negó con la cabeza mirándola confusa.

— Así me gusta. Tengo que ir a buscar al resto pero espero que os lo pasarais bien anoche.

— Muy bien Julie, fue de las mejores ceremonias de Beltane que recordamos. — Mintió Caroline.

— Me alegro. Nos vemos esta noche.

Ninguna de las chicas se movió ni dijo nada hasta que perdieron de vista a la rubia. Caroline se acercó a la entrada de la tienda y comprobó que Julie se había ido antes de cerrar la puerta y poner el cartel de "cerrado".

— ¿Una reunión después de una gran celebración? — Preguntó la rubia a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ella. — La última vez que pasó…

Bonnie se acercó a la ventana, mirando las calles, perdida en sus pensamientos. — Le declaramos la guerra a los vampiros. — Completó la frase de su amiga. — ¿Qué haremos esta vez?

* * *

Las dos brujas llegaron diez minutos antes de la hora acordada al Cementerio, se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban acostumbradas a reunirse antes de que se limitaran las fronteras para las reuniones. Ya había algunas personas allí, Julie, la bruja que les había avisado, las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras continuaba hablando con otras dos personas. Una chica joven vestida totalmente de negro de estilo punk y con el pelo rubio, rizado y alborotado, las saludó sonriéndolas mientras le daba una calada al cigarro que fumaba.

— ¿Alguna de vosotras sabe por qué estamos aquí?

— Hola Liv. Ni idea. Julie simplemente nos dijo que viniéramos aquí, nada más. — Explicó Caroline.

— Ya, a mí me dijo lo mismo. Cómo si no tuviera otras cosas más importantes que hacer que obedecerla. Odio cuando se cree la Ama y Señora de todo. — Se burló de ella, mirándola desde su posición con asco.

Ninguna de las dos amigas hicieron ningún comentario. La enemistad entre las dos brujas no era ningún secreto para el aquelarre. Los hermanos Parker, Liv y su gemelo Luke, y el hermano mayor de estos, Kai, pertenecían a una de las familias de brujas más antiguas de Nueva Orleans. Los gemelos eran especialmente poderosos cuando estaban juntos, pero hacía seis meses Luke había muerto asesinado por los vampiros en una emboscada en Algiers (*2), territorio enemigo. Nadie sabía qué hacía allí esa noche, pero fue un duro golpe para Liv. Desde entonces, su poder había disminuido y se había visto apartada por algunos miembros del consejo, especialmente por Julie.

Bonnie se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? No creo que vaya a perderse la ocasión de perseguir a Aja…

Sin embargo, antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, su pregunta fue contestada.

— No te confundas Bon-Bon, si hay alguien a la que quiero perseguir es a ti. — El susodicho apareció detrás de una tumba, aproximándose al grupito con una piruleta en la boca y una gran sonrisa. — Sabía que en el fondo estabas locamente enamorada de mí.

Bonnie apretó los dientes. Por supuesto que él no se iba a perder una reunión, y menos la oportunidad de molestarla.

— Piérdete, Kai. — Le dijo Caroline, antes de que su amiga se enfadara. Bonnie no soportaba a Kai desde que en una ocasión cuando eran pequeños, un hechizo malogrado, los había llevado a estar dos días encerrados en su colegio hasta que Sheila, su abuela y Suma Sacerdotisa por aquel entonces, había conseguido romper el hechizo y liberarlos.

— No te metas en esto, Caroline. Dime Bonnie, ¿ayer te lo pasaste bien? — Preguntó el chico ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Caroline lo miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, recelosa. Bonnie en cambio alzó la cara y le habló con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

— Escúchame bien, pequeña rata. No sé qué te crees que sabes pero como vuelvas a…

— Aja, está aquí. — La interrumpió Liv, apartando a la morena de Kai, que se había ido acercando poco a poco hacia él para amenazarlo. Esta se calló cuando vio llegar a la Suma Sacerdotisa.

Todas las conversaciones terminaron de forma rápida cuando la vieron llegar. La poderosa bruja se acercó a Julie y a las otras dos personas con las que estaba: Gloria y Jonah Martin. Esos tres formaban la Tríada, el círculo de brujos dentro del aquelarre más cercano a Aja. Los tres se pusieron detrás de ella, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

El resto, en total nueve personas, se colocaron de frente, eran el Segundo Círculo. Liv tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apago con el pie, mientras que Kai hizo desaparecer la piruleta con magia. Cuando todas las brujas tomaron posiciones, el Consejo estaba reunido, eran los representantes de los linajes y los brujos más poderosos del aquelarre.

— Sé que todos os preguntáis qué hacemos aquí, por qué nos hemos reunido en este cementerio después de tanto tiempo. Por qué tanto misterio. — Comenzó diciendo Aja con voz fuerte y decidida. — La ceremonia de Beltane fue bien, pero seguimos sin tener suficiente poder para derrotar a los vampiros. Cuando declaramos la guerra hace casi dos años, sabíamos que no sería rápida, que tendríamos bajas. Pero sabíamos que ganaríamos, y sé que todos lo seguimos creyendo. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que confiese algo. — Hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir, dando un paso al frente. — Yo fui la que inició el rumor que hizo que los Mikaelson vinieran a Nueva Orleans antes de lo previsto. — La bruja fue interrumpida por las exclamaciones de enfado y protesta de algunos de los miembros del Consejo. — ¡Silencio! — Ordenó levantando una mano. El efecto fue inmediato. — Sé que estáis enfadados, indignados. Sin embargo, no fue una decisión precipitada. La Tríada y yo lo consultamos durante mucho tiempo antes de decidirnos a hacerlo. Sabíamos las consecuencias de que los Originales llegaran tan pronto, tendríamos más bajas y veríamos limitado nuestro territorio, pero no así nuestro poder.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? — Preguntó con voz calmada Ayana, la bruja más antigua del aquelarre. — ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad antes de conspirar a nuestras espaldas?

Por primera vez, Aja parecía sorprendida y sin palabas. No perdió la compostura cuando se acercó a la anciana bruja. Le cogió una de sus manos y la acarició entre las suyas mientras le respondía mirándola a los ojos con gesto afligido.

— Oh, Ayana. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pero sabía que habría voces que se alzarían en mi contra por la decisión. Lo que menos necesitábamos en ese momento era que naciera una división entre nosotras. — Se alejó de ella y miró al resto. Caroline notó como la anciana bruja se masajeaba la mano que Aja había acariciado. — No espero que me perdonéis por lo que hice, pero sí que lo comprendáis. Cuando caigan los Mikaelson, caerán los vampiros. Cuando vean que los seres más antiguos se derrumban ante nosotras, los demás también lo harán. Todos hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas pero el fin está cerca y para conseguirlo necesitamos establecer una alianza. Es por ese motivo por el que os he reunido. — Volvió a su posición inicial y los miró a todos con atención. — Somos poderosas, pero para acabar con la muerte necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y por ello, necesitamos a los lobos.

Las brujas el Segundo Círculo quedaron estupefactas ante la noticia.

— ¿Unirnos a los hombres lobo? — Preguntó Caroline. — ¿Por qué? Pensaba que nosotras solas éramos capaces de luchar contra los vampiros.

— Y lo somos, pero esta guerra está durando demasiado. Los lobos también odian a los vampiros y están dispuestos a unirse a nosotras en la lucha. Sé que algunos también los consideráis aberraciones de la naturaleza, que no confiáis en su temperamento, pero sé que todos queréis terminar esta guerra cuanto antes. Es por eso que os pido que votéis.

— Pensaba que ya habías decidido que hacer. Ya has demostrado que no te hace falta nuestra opinión. — Sentenció Ayana.

Aja la miró con gesto serió antes de responder.

— Y no lo hace. Pero quiero vuestra opinión. ¿Qué clase de bruja sería si no escuchara a sus hermanas?

Se produjo un tenso silencio antes de que nadie más hablara.

— Yo estoy a favor de aliarnos con los lobos. — Afirmó una bruja negra dando un paso al frente. Era la persona más mayor del aquelarre, después de Ayana. Un vampiro había matado a su madre delante suya cuando tenía seis años. Desde entonces les había dado caza.

— Yo también.

— Y yo.

Tres de nueve. Faltaban seis miembros del Segundo Círculo por votar.

— Estoy en contra. — Afirmó Ayana.

— En contra. — Se sumó Caroline.

Quedaban cuatro votos, con que dos votos estuvieran a favor, se unirían en la guerra con los lobos.

— A favor. — Dijo Liv. Caroline la miró molesta.

— Estoy con la dulce Olivia. — Respondió sonriendo Kai.

Aja sonrió. Los tenía.

Julie dio un paso al frente antes de asegurar que la Tríada estaba a favor de la alianza con los lobos.

— Bien, supongo que no hace falta oír el resto de los votos — Comentó la Suma Sacerdotisa. — Desde hoy, los lobos y las brujas, seremos aliados en la guerra con los vampiros. Que así sea.

— Que así sea. — Exclamó todo el Consejo.

La Suma Sacerdotisa se acercó a uno de los mausoleos y dio un golpe seco en la puerta mientras pronunciaba "_finite_". La puerta se abrió y dos hombres y una mujer salieron por ella.

— Supongo que todas lo conocéis pero os presento a Mason Lockwood, Alfa de los hombres lobo de Nueva Orleans, y nuestro nuevo aliado.

Mason sonrió a las brujas que tenía enfrente, sin miedo. Era un hombre de treinta años, moreno con el pelo negro salpicado por algunas canas. Aunque sonreía con encanto, indudablemente tenía el aura del líder de una manada.

— Me alegra de que hayáis tomado la decisión correcta.

Ninguno de sus acompañantes se presentaron ni dijeron nada pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. La mujer era Jules, la mano derecha de Mason y la mujer lobo más conocida de toda la ciudad. El otro chico que les acompañaba era el sobrino de Mason, Tyler. Y también conocido por el aquelarre como el exnovio de Caroline.

La rubia se giró y se marchó del cementerio sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson llegó a media mañana a su casa. La belleza con la que había pasado la noche le había despertado mientras se vestía y escabullía silenciosamente de la habitación. El rubio había preferido seguir haciéndose el dormido para evitar ese incomodo momento de la mañana después. Si ella misma se marchaba, él no se lo iba a poner difícil. Aunque luego se arrepintió cuando pensó en el sabor de la sangre de la rubia. Si era igual que en la cama seguro que sería ardiente. Así que tuvo que conformarse con la sangre de una de las empleadas del hotel.

Se dirigió al bar que había en su estudio para servirse un vaso de whisky.

— Pareces de buen humor. Deberías ir al CBD más a menudo. — Klaus sonrió al recién llegado inclinando su vaso ante la mención de sus actividades nocturnas.

— Por mucho que me gustaría tengo obligaciones más urgentes aquí. — Respondió el Original. Stefan se acercó para servirse otro vaso de licor y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Con el movimiento de su mano libre se movió el cabello, un gesto que Klaus conocía y que significaba que el moreno tenía que decirle algo que no le iba a gustar.

— ¿Ahora qué ha pasado? ¿Realmente no me puedo ausentar ni si quiera una noche? — Exigió saber.

El vampiro más joven le miró serio antes de hablar.

— Alguien vino anoche mientras no estabas. — Klaus enarcó las cejas esperando a que su amigo continuara. — Te están esperando en el salón.

— ¿Quién, Stefan?

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Stefan no le miraba a los ojos, estaba así desde que su exnovia le dejó por su hermano. El vampiro tomó todo el contenido del vaso en un trago y se marchó negando con la cabeza, dejando a Stefan en soledad.

Antes de llegar al salón podía escuchar la voz de su hermana desde el pasillo.

— Sigo sin confiar en ti, y menos después de tantos años. No te creo.

Antes de que la persona con la que estuviera hablando respondiera, Klaus abrió las puertas que daban al comedor con ímpetu. Todos los presentes se giraron para mirarle, Elijah estaba de espaldas a la ventana, Kol apoyado en el respaldo de un sofá y Rebekah estaba de pie enfrentándose a los visitantes. Que no eran ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor Finn y su novia Sage.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo escupiendo la pregunta a su hermano. Desde que era pequeño, Klaus no le había guardado ningún respeto.

— Eso es lo que le he estado preguntando desde que llegaron. — Dijo Rebekah.

— He venido para ayudaros, Niklaus. — Contestó su hermano mayor ignorando a la rubia.

— Y esa es la mentira que ha estado contando. — Aclaró su hermana.

Klaus la miró pidiéndola que se callara con la mirada.

— Me cuesta difícil de creer, hermano. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos intestaste asesinarnos con una estaca de roble blanco. — Dijo rodeándolos, como un cazador a su presa.

— Y lo lamento. Pero eso fue hace más de cien años.

— Y tenemos diez de ellos.

— Tal vez te lo podamos demostrar. — Sage se aventuró en la conversación dando un paso hacia él. Klaus jamás había entendido que hacía una mujer como ella, valiente, salvaje, atrevida y divertida, con su hermano que era todo lo contrario.

— Puedes intentarlo.

Sage miró a Finn antes de hablar, cuando su hermano asintió con la cabeza, lo miró.

— La hemos encontrado. — Proclamó de forma sencilla la mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Te importaría ser un poco más específica?

— Tenemos a la doppelganger.

Klaus se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la cogió por el cuello y la alzó, asfixiándola.

— No me gusta que me mientan respecto a ese tema.

El vampiro notó como Finn lo atacaba en defensa de su compañera pero no llegó hasta él gracias a la rápida actuación de Rebekah y Kol, que sin ponerse de acuerdo habían acudido a la respuesta de su ataque, lanzándolo al otro lado del salón. Finn quedó de rodillas y volvió a levantarse pero sus hermanos menores se habían colocado a los lados del rubio.

— Te está diciendo la verdad. — Aseguró el mayor mirando a sus hermanos.

Elijah abandonó su posición junto a la ventana para acercarse a su hermano. Se agachó junto a Finn para quedar a su altura, con cuidado de no arrugar el traje que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Volvió a preguntar.

Finn miró a su novia antes de responder.

— Porque no quiero morir. Si las brujas ganan, todos lo moriremos. — Elijah, convencido con su respuesta asintió y se levantó.

Klaus apretó aún más el agarre sobre el cuello de la pelirroja y le atravesó el pecho agarrándole el corazón. La mujer gritó de dolor.

— Y qué más, Finn. — Exigió el rubio.

— Tenemos a la doppelganger, es toda tuya. Se llama Elena Gilbert y la encontramos con el vampiro Damon Salvatore. Libera a Sage y te llevaremos hasta a ellos.

Klaus satisfecho liberó de su agarre sobre la pelirroja. Finn se acercó a su lado a velocidad vampírica y fue confortada por los brazos de su amante.

— Fantástico. ¿A qué estamos esperando? — Preguntó un sonriente Klaus.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*1 Treme: barrio de NOLA, se encuentra situado al norte del Barrio Francés.

*2 Algiers: barrio de NOLA, se encuentra situado cruzando el río Mississippi. Se trata del barrio controlado por los vampiros.

**NdA**: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy lo peor, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero aquí está. Desde luego no podréis quejaros de que no pasan cosas. Cuando se me ocurrió escribir esta historia no pensé en que fuera a haber tantos personajes pero, según iba escribiendo… iban apareciendo. Tengo un cuaderno que está hasta arriba de tramas, personajes, lugares… lo que sea para no liarme y que quede todo bien. Por cierto, hay que ver la cantidad de rubias/os que tiene esta serie.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, sin ellos esto no tendría lugar : ) ¡Cualquier opinión y comentario es bienvenido!

Francisca me alegra que te gustara, espero que por esta actualización también haya merecido la pena esperar ;)

Alexa ya viste que tardé bastante en actualizar pero espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por comentar.


	4. Emboscada

**Capítulo 3 – Emboscada.**

No había ninguna luz que iluminara el sótano a excepción de unas velas desperdigadas que no ayudaban a que se viera el interior con claridad. Las paredes de piedra desnuda eran gruesas e impedían que el sonido se escapara fuera de la estancia. En el centro, una mujer estaba tumbada encima de una mesa, con sus piernas y brazos atados a los extremos. De piel blanca y pelo oscuro se mordía los labios para no gritar, gotas de sudor perladas resplandecían ante la escasa luz de las velas.

A su lado, sentado en una silla de madera, un chico moreno de aproximadamente veinte años la miraba con una sonrisa de diversión en la boca mientras se comía una manzana. Sus ojos verdes y claros no perdían de vista el cuerpo de la mujer, casi parecía un adolescente viendo su programa de televisión favorito.

— Por favor, por favor, detente. — Pidió la mujer.

— ¿Ya? Pero si solo estamos empezando. Ni si quiera voy por la mitad de mi merienda, mira. — Dijo sorprendido el moreno mientras le mostraba la manzana que había estado comiendo.

La mujer abrió los ojos y le miró con una mueca de dolor.

— Por favor…

— Oh, está bien. Pensaba que los vampiros erais más duros. — El chico se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la mujer. — Ahora dime lo que quiero saber.

A la mujer le entró un ataque de tos mientras le decía al chico en voz baja lo que quería oír.

— ¿No puedes hablar más alto? Así no escucho nada de lo que dices. — Se quejó el muchacho. La mujer volvió a intentar hablar, pero esta vez su torturador se agachó para oír lo que decía.

— Jódete. — El rostro de la mujer se transformó, sus colmillos crecieron, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y negros, y unas venas oscuras aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se incorporó como pudo y clavo sus dientes en el cuello del muchacho. En el momento que probó la sangre del chico, la morena dejó de morderle y chilló. Sintió cómo la sangre le quemaba las entrañas.

— ¿De verdad piensas que no tomo verbena cuando estoy en una ciudad en guerra con los vampiros? — Preguntó incrédulo el chico tapándose la herida del cuello con una de sus manos. — _Lacero_. — Pronunció mientras sujetaba la mano de la vampira. Al instante, un corte apareció en la muñeca de la mujer de que brotó sangre. Kai acercó sus labios a la herida y bebió de ella, cuando notó que la herida de su cuello empezaba a sanar apartó de si la extremidad de la mujer.

— No deberías haber hecho eso, Isobel. Ahora estoy enfadado, odio beber sangre de vampiro.

— Entonces no haberlo hecho, si murieras nos harías un favor a todos. — Dijo con voz débil y cargada de desprecio la morena.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? ¿Exterminaros a todos? No, creo que paso. Pero de todas formas, gracias, ahora que me has atacado no me pondrán ningún problema si pruebo otros métodos más imaginativos contigo. — Confesó contento.

Isobel odiaba cuando sonreía de esa forma, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Asustada vio cómo salía por la puerta silbando y la dejaba sola. No podía creerse que hubiera sido tan estúpida, había ido directa a una trampa. Le había llegado un mensaje por medio de uno de los humanos que eran sus empleados en el que Kai la citaba para una reunión. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, a cambio de cierta información había conseguido tranquilidad en la guerra, las brujas la dejaban tranquila. Hasta ahora.

— ¡Eh! Espero que no te hayas quedado dormida. — Exclamó Kai cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados. Vio que llevaba un cuchillo con la punta redondeada, como si fuera un gancho y un botecito con especias dentro. — Vale, genial. Vamos a empezar. — Anunció. Dejó el bote en un lado de la mesa, donde ella no alcanzaba a tirarlo. A continuación paso la punta del cuchillo por su cabeza, bajando hasta su cuello.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensaba que teníamos un trato.

— No es nada personal, la verdad. Tenías que saber que esto no duraría. No eres tú, soy yo. — Dijo con tono burlón y riéndose de sus propias bromas. — Nah, en realidad eres tú. Siempre me han caído mal las personas que me miraban por encima del hombro, si te digo la verdad. Aunque luego son las personas con las que mejor me lo paso. — Se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír, ilusionado como un niño. Bajó un poco más el cuchillo. — No sé por dónde empezar, estoy un poco nervioso. Este procedimiento no lo había hecho antes.

— Estás enfermo.

Kai se la quedó mirando, con un resplandor de furia en los ojos.

— Siempre he querido saber si el corazón de los vampiros late… vamos a averiguarlo.

Isobel se mordió los labios para evitar gritar pero cuando el cuchillo se hundió profundamente en su carne y la desgarró el esternón fue imposible. Jamás la habían abierto en canal. Pensaba que no había nada más doloroso que el daño que le había infligido antes el chico mediante magia pero esto era peor. No conseguía desmayarse por mucho que quisiera, lo debía de haber impedido mediante un hechizo. Sintió cómo las manos de él buscaban entre sus entrañas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Está latiendo! Vaya, la verdad es que pensaba que no lo haría, muy lento, pero late. — Le dijo sorprendido. — Te estás empezando a curar… Ahora vamos a la parte dos de mi experimento: ¿qué le pasaría a tu cuerpo si se cura con trozos de verbena en él?

La mujer lo miró aterrorizaba mientras Kai destapaba el bote que había traído. Sacó un puñado de hojas y las introdujo en su cuerpo desgarrado. Fue cómo si se quemara desde dentro. Empezó a chillar y a sollozar, suplicándole que se detuviera.

— Esto es genial, ¡sale humo! — Le explicó contento por su descubrimiento sin hacerla caso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, él observando la reacción de su cuerpo y ella padeciendo una agonía sin que se redujera ni dejara de sentir dolor. — ¿Puedes sentir cómo te curas? — Le preguntó curioso, ella solo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Por favor, para…

— Es curioso pero te estás curando por fuera mientras que tus órganos siguen sufriendo. Oops, creo que tienes un agujero en tu hígado.

— Te diré lo que quieras, te lo suplico.

Kai la miró mientras enarcaba las cejas. — Me gustaría creerte pero ya me has engañado una vez.

— No lo volveré hacer, detén esta tortura.

El chico arrugó la boca mientras se lo pensaba. — Está bien. Soy un trozo de pan. — Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a hundir las manos sin ningún cuidado en su interior para sacarle la verbena. En el instante en que las hierbas dejaron de estar en contacto con la piel, sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de sufrir esa agonía. Ahora podía empezar a curarse apropiadamente.

— ¿Y bien? Será mejor que hables alto porque no me pienso volver a agachar.

Isobel respiró antes de responder, forzando su voz para que sonara alta.

— La mayoría de los vampiros con mayor jerarquía viven en las residencias de Yellowstone en Algiers.

— ¿Y los Mikaelson?

Isobel negó con la cabeza. — Se rumorea que viven en una de las antiguas plantaciones de las afueras, no sé cuál, te lo juro. Lo mantienen en secreto para evitar situaciones como está… solo sus más allegados lo saben.

— ¿Eso es todo? Eso lo podría haber averiguado sin tu ayuda, creo que necesitas recordar más cosas. — Amenazó Kai mientras volvía a hundir el cuchillo en su carne.

— ¡No! Puedo decirte más cosas, horarios, quiénes poseen anillos de día…— Kai no hizo caso y cogió una de las hojas de verbena que había quitado antes. — ¡En Algiers vive un Original!

Kai paró en seco y la miró. — Has dicho que vivían en las afueras.

— Sí, pero el hermano mayor, Finn vino hace un par de días. No sé por qué. No tiene mucha relación con sus hermanos y se ha asentado en una de las residencias de Yellowstone.

Kai le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba las hojas y el cuchillo en la mesa. Cogió la silla en la que había estado sentado y la puso enfrente de la cabeza de la mujer.

— Eso sí que es interesante. Cuéntame más, Isobel.

* * *

Caroline se encontró a sí misma pensando de nuevo en el chico de Beltane, como ahora lo llamaba. Tal vez fuera por el tiempo que había pasado sin acostarse con nadie, o tal vez porque fue uno de los mejores polvos de su vida. Pero era inútil pensar en él, probablemente no lo fuera a volver a ver jamás, así que para distraerse se puso a preparar todo lo que necesitaban para el ataque de mañana.

Había pasado una semana desde que se aliaran con los lobos, y tenía reconocer que su vida no se había visto afectada por ello, afortunadamente. No quería volver a ver a Tyler. Sinceramente, ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que se había opuesto en la votación, pero el principal era que esta era la guerra de las brujas. Ellas los habían creado, era su responsabilidad acabar con ellos, ningún otro inocente tenía que morir en su guerra, ya lo habían hecho demasiados.

Terminó de preparar las pociones que llevaría en el ataque, limpio su athame, y se puso a repasar el plan. Atacarían al amanecer, cuando la luz del sol estuviera de su lado. La zona qué iban a atacar eran viviendas de vampiros poderosos, pero no todos tenían los anillos de día que les permitían caminar bajo la luz del sol.

— ¿Has hecho limpieza?

— ¡Joder, qué susto! — Exclamó Caroline dando un respingo. No había oído a Bonnie entrar en su casa al estar tan concentrada en el ataque del día siguiente.

— He traído veneno de hombre lobo.

— ¿Nos han dado su veneno por las buenas?— Preguntó extrañada la rubia.

— Eso parece. — Respondió dándole un pequeño vial con líquido rojo. Caroline asintió y se dispuso a rociar su arma con él.

No hablaron mucho mientras terminaban los preparativos para el día siguiente, ambas dormirían en casa de Caroline y se marcharían a las cinco de la mañana para reunirse con el resto del aquelarre.

Ambas estaban preocupadas y concentradas, no era la primera vez que los atacaban, aunque sí la primera que lo hacían contra un gran número reunido de ellos. Era cierto que tendrían a los hombres lobo a su favor, pero tenía la sensación de que eso no era suficiente.

* * *

El cielo rosado anunciaba el amanecer de un nuevo día, en silencio, llegaron al perímetro donde comenzarían el ataque. En total había una treintena de brujas reunidas y al menos una docena de hombres lobo. Entre ellos destacaban Mason, su líder, y Tyler. Este último procuró no mirar a Caroline en el tiempo que estuvieron cerca. La rubia se extrañó por la ausencia de Jules, ella era la cabecilla y una de las mejores guerreras de la manada ¿dónde estaba?

— Antes de que nos pongamos en posición, recordad. Hoy no tomaremos prisioneros, solamente a Finn Mikaelson y su compañera. Sabéis cómo lucen, ellos son nuestro objetivo. — Recordó Aja. Estaba vestida con pantalones y chaqueta negros, con el pelo recogido en una tirante coleta. La única nota de color la ponía su blusa y labios rojos. Parecía autoritaria, vestida para matar. — Su vivienda se encuentra en el número 43. Yo me encargaré de él. Ya sabéis los grupos. — Su rostro se suavizó. — Es la primera gran ofensiva que hacemos en su territorio con tantos de nosotros reunidos. Tenemos el elemento sorpresa pero no durará mucho. Algunos viviremos para continuar nuestra misión mañana, otros se reunirán con la Diosa antes de que caiga la noche.

Las brujas formaron un círculo tomándose de las manos alrededor de la mujer mientras los hombres lobo observaban con curiosidad.

_Nosotras somos el cambio,_

_somos la luz que lucha contra la oscuridad,_

_somos el poder que mantiene alejadas a las tinieblas._

_Que así sea_.

Las brujas repitieron las plegarias y una suave brisa recorrió el lugar.

Aja sonrió con confianza.

— Es la hora.

Se dividieron en seis grupos, con cinco brujas cada uno y dos lobos. Atacarían desde frentes distintos cuando llegara la hora acordada. El grupo de Aja estaba formado por Mason y Hayley, una mujer lobo joven, y el resto de brujos eran Jonah, Kai, Bonnie y Sloan, una poderosa bruja cercana a Jonah. Caroline se despidió con un abrazo de su amiga mientras se separaban.

— Te veo para cenar. — Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

— Tú llevas el vino. — Caroline asintió, tragándose las lágrimas que luchaban por aparecer. No le iba a pasar nada, es cierto que Bonnie iba en el grupo que iba a combatir a uno de los Originales, pero estaba con la mayoría de los miembros más poderosos del aquelarre. Si ellos no lo conseguían, no había esperanza.

Se dispuso para marcharse a su posición con los miembros de su grupo, no conocía a ninguno de los dos hombres lobo que les acompañaban. Miró a Julie, que era la líder de su grupo, caminaba confiada mientras daba instrucciones a los lobos. Mia, era otra de las brujas del Consejo que estaba en su grupo, muy experimentada. Los otros dos eran chicos un poco más mayores que Caroline, simpáticos pese a que ella no había tratado mucho con ellos.

— ¿Preparados? — Preguntó Julie al llegar a uno de los extremos de la calle que iban a atacar. Todas las brujas asintieron y avanzaron.

No había nadie en la calle, desierta, solo se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros y el ruido de los coches de fondo, a lo lejos. Parecía un vecindario normal, nada revelaba los monstruos que se encontraban en el interior de las viviendas. Avanzaban en tensión pese a la tranquilidad que se respiraba.

— Esto está demasiado tranquilo. — Habló en voz baja Caroline.

— ¿Seguro que la información era correcta? — Preguntó Mia, desconfiada.

Un grito los asombró a todos. Habían sido descubiertos.

— Es demasiado pronto. — Murmuró para sí Julie. — Vamos.

Caroline sacó su cuchillo. De una de las casas de su derecha salieron un grupo de tres vampiros que se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Preparados, los hombres lobo correspondieron al ataque, tomando cada uno de ellos a un atacante. Julie y Mia alzaron las manos y los vampiros se agarraron la cabeza, gritando. La líder clavó una estaca en el corazón de uno de ellos y los lobos arrancaron los corazones de los otros dos. Caroline solo había visto morir a dos vampiros en su vida pero nunca así. Había sido muy rápido y no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar cuando sus cuerpos se volvían grises y sus venas se oscurecían. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar nada más. Más vampiros salieron del resto de las casas, preparados para matar.

* * *

Bonnie avanzaba con paso decidido atenta a los vampiros que emergían. Ya casi habían llegado a su destino. No había muerto ninguna persona de su grupo, habían estado a punto de degollarla cuando un vampiro consiguió morderla en un hombro pero Aja le arrancó el corazón del pecho con un hechizo, convocándolo en su mano. La Suma Sacerdotisa la había mirado enfadada y Bonnie se avergonzó. No estaba allí para ser salvada, era una de las brujas más poderosas del aquelarre, tenía que demostrar su poder. Tenía que demostrar que era la última descendiente de los Bennet. Así que el siguiente vampiro que fue a por ella no tuvo oportunidad.

— ¡_Phasmatos incendia_! — Al instante el vampiro comenzó a arder. Ella miró a Aja que asintió en su dirección sonriendo.

— ¡Estás _on fire_ Bon-Bon! — Exclamó divertido Kai, cubierto de sangre, a su lado mientras soltaba una risa. Bonnie no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar una mueca orgullosa de sí misma en su rostro.

Por fin llegaron a la casa, una típica vivienda de dos plantas, con un pequeño porche y tejado en forma de triángulo. Jonah y Hayley se quedaron en la retaguardia, protegiendo la entrada y salida de la casa. El lugar estaba en silencio.

— Kai, conmigo. Subiremos a la planta de arriba. Vosotros inspeccionar esta. Y recordad… los quiero vivos. — Ordenó Aja.

Mason, Sloan y Bonnie se adentraron en el salón, todo parecía normal, recogido. Sin muestra de que ningún vampiro viviera allí. Revisaron un estudio, un comedor, y seguía sin haber indicios de ellos, todo parecía en orden. Finalmente, entraron en la cocina.

— A lo mejor se han ido. Parecían saber que íbamos a venir. — Comentó Sloan.

Bonnie estaba de acuerdo. Habían reaccionado demasiado deprisa a su ataque. Ni siquiera habían empezado a atacar cuando los vampiros estaban saliendo de las casas.

— Aquí hay alguien. — Afirmó contundente el hombre lobo.

— ¡Finn está aquí! — Oyeron gritar a Hayley fuera, seguido por un grito de dolor. Abandonaron la búsqueda y fueron a socorrer a sus compañeros cuando una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Mason se lanzó hacia ella y la empotró contra la pared de la cocina. Ni Sloan ni Bonnie podían atacarla con seguridad, pues estaba demasiado cerca de Mason y lo podían herir a él también.

Mason puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

— Ni lo sueñes, guapo. — Dijo la mujer pelirroja antes de agarrarle los brazos y apartarlos con una fuerza sobrenatural. Su cara se transformó adoptando su forma vampírica y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre lobo. Mason en respuesta le dio una patada en el estómago que apartó a la vampiresa de su cuello. Fue a repetir la acción cuando ella fue más rápida rompiéndole el cuello.

Sloan reaccionó rápido y lanzó todos los cuchillos que estaban en un soporte hacia su cuerpo, clavándola contra la pared. Sage retrocedió y se agarró la tripa, donde habían impactado.

— _Mot_…— Pronunció Sloan, pero fue incapaz de terminar el hechizo.

Finn estaba ante ella con una mueca de furia en su cara y una mano en la garganta de la bruja. Apretó tanto que le rompió la tráquea a la bruja y cayó muerta con los ojos abiertos, mirando al vacío. Enfadado dirigió la vista a la morena.

— No deberíais haber empezado esto. — Amenazó al lanzarse contra ella.

— ¡NO! — Exclamó Bonnie mientras alzaba las manos y concentraba su energía en él. Al instante la energía le recorrió su organismo, sintiendo como impactaba en su objetivo, le causaba aneurismas que le impedían avanzar. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba venciendo a un Original.

— ¡Finn! ¡Finn! — Gritaba su novia mientras se iba quitando los cuchillos para ayudar a su amado.

La morena no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que noquear al vampiro y después a ella. Intensificó su ataque y notó como le empezaba a sangrar la nariz, no se detuvo. Sin embargo, el vampiro avanzó, con pasos débiles, hacia ella.

No lo iba a conseguir. No era lo suficiente poderosa.

Cerró los ojos y aumentó más su ataque. Sentía como el hechizo absorbía su energía vital, chilló de dolor sin abandonar su ataque. No se rendiría, antes muerta.

No supo si había muerto, pero sintió cómo dejó de canalizar su energía. Temerosa, abrió los ojos.

Finn yacía con el cuello roto a sus pies, Aja estaba de pie frente a él.

— ¡No! ¡Maldita zorra te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos! — Amenazó la vampiresa pelirroja librándose del último cuchillo.

— Cállate ya. — Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la vampira cayó inerte al suelo.

Bonnie miró incrédula a su alrededor, la cocina estaba destrozada. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban por todo el suelo, todo lo que era de vidrio estaba roto, las puertas de los armarios estaban abiertas, y había un charco de sangre en el lugar donde había estado empalada Sage.

En medio de todo el caos, Aja la miraba orgullosa. Se acercó a la joven bruja y se agachó a su lado.

— Bien hecho Bonnie. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. — Paso la mano por los cortes que tenía en los brazos, curándolos. Bonnie no sabía ni cuándo se los había hecho. — Volvamos a casa, tenemos lo que queríamos.

* * *

Caroline corrió junto con Julie, Mia y uno de los hombres lobo hasta la casa más cercana. No podían contra tantos vampiros, eran demasiados. Massak y Julian, los otros dos brujos que iban con ellas habían muerto en el último ataque, uno de los hombres lobo al principio.

Entraron en la casa y Mia hizo un hechizo para impedir que los vampiros se metieran. Los supervivientes se miraron entre sí confusos y asustados.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó el hombre lobo.

— Ahora nos aseguramos de que no quede ninguno en la casa. — Ordenó Julie.

Asintieron mientras recorrían las habitaciones. No dieron dos pasos cuando fueron interrumpidos. Un vampiro joven se lanzó hacia ellos clavando los colmillos en el cuello del hombre lobo.

— ¡_Motus_!— Exclamó la mujer rubia y ambos fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes. Sin perder tiempo, Julie lanzó con magia su estaca directa al corazón del vampiro.

— Oh Dios Mío, ¡Julie lo has matado! — Exclamó Caroline tapándose la boca con las manos y mirando horrorizada al cuerpo sin vida del hombre lobo. Al ser lanzado a la pared se había clavado un perchero afilado en la base del cráneo. El cuerpo sin vida colgaba con los ojos abiertos como un tenebroso trofeo.

— Cosas que pasan. Continuemos.

Caroline no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa indiferencia. Se quedó clavada en su sitio mientras veía cómo Julie seguía recorriendo la casa seguida de Mia, que no había dicho nada.

En la guerra había víctimas inocentes y daños colaterales pero no tenía sentido esa indiferencia. Se sentía como un monstruo. Esa muerte se podía haber evitado. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a sus compañeras, enfadada.

— No puedes estar conforme con esto. Lo has matado sin necesidad, podías haberlo evitado. — Dijo tomándola del brazo, confrontándola.

— Apártate Caroline. No eres más que una chiquilla que no está hecha para la guerra. — Le respondió cruelmente. — Nunca serás tan poderosa como lo fue tu padre, vives de su apellido y no eres más que una bruja que apenas es capaz de lanzar un hechizo en condiciones.

Caroline apretó sus puños con furia, con la rabia bullendo en su interior.

— ¡Dejaos de tonterías, tenemos compañía! — Exclamó Mia señalando a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

Dos vampiros negros bajaban las escaleras hacia ellas con sus rostros transformados. Caroline les repelió enviando una ola de energía hacia uno de los vampiros contra la pared.

— Tengo más de quinientos años, te tendrás que esforzar un poco más. — Se burló él.

Mientras, el otro vampiro se había lanzado contra Julie y esta lo había repelido enviándolo al otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de Mia. El vampiro se lanzó hacia la rubia que tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente. Caroline observó con terror cómo el vampiro clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la bruja. Había perdido su athame en una pelea anterior, pero reaccionó cogiendo un pequeño frasco que llevaba en un bolsillo de su cazadora y lo lanzó contra el vampiro atacante. Al instante comenzó chillar de dolor mientras salían supuraciones de su cara junto con humo para después comenzar a arder.

Concentrado de verbena, nunca fallaba.

Sin embargo no había terminado. Fue empujada contra la mesa enfrente de la ventana por el vampiro que había caído junto a Mia, tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

— ¡_Apertus_! — Dijo improvisando mirando desesperada a la ventana que tenía enfrente. Las cortinas se corrieron permitiendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación, al instante, el vampiro empezó a arder enfrente de ella. Caroline se apartó rodando por la mesa hasta caer al otro lado, golpeándose con las sillas que había colocadas.

Se dirigió hacia Julie comprobando que seguía con vida, e hizo lo mismo con Mia sin hallarle pulso. Tenía la garganta desgarrada, casi se había separado de su cuerpo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba sola en territorio enemigo, tenía complicado marcharse sola, y no digamos con Julie inconsciente. Los vampiros estaban muertos, reducidos a cenizas.

Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Levantó las manos preparada para atacar. Un hombre rubio con el pelo corto y rizado entró, alto, delgado, con la boca y el cuello llenos de sangre. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris que tenía botones por el cuello, los primeros estaban desabotonados. Junto con una cazadora negra de cuero y numerosos collares completaban su atuendo. Su expresión estaba transformada, sonriendo, buscando a su presa.

Era un vampiro.

Retrocedió asustada cuando reconoció quién era.

— ¡¿Tú?! — Gritó sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Las facciones del recién llegado cambiaron para adoptar el rostro que había conocido aquella noche en el CBD. La miraba furioso y perplejo.

— Ahora entiendo por qué no quisiste decirme tu nombre, bruja. — Siseó con desprecio.

Caroline reaccionó y le mandó una oleada de energía, empujándole, pero apenas fue capaz de moverle.

— Vas a tener que esforzarte más, amor.

Vio como avanzaba despacio hacia ella sonriendo de una forma sádica. Se levantó y le hizo frente sin esperarse una explosión que hizo estallar una de las paredes de la casa enviándola al otro lado de la estancia.

Lo último que vio fue cómo el cuerpo del rubio también era lanzado por los aires.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: lo he conseguido, ¡he tardado menos que la otra vez en actualizar!. En principio volveré a actualizar o bien el sábado 20 o el 27, según lo adelantada que lleve la historia. Como veréis he tenido que cambiar el rating a M, más que nada por la escena de apertura, pero ya que lo cambio pues oye, algo de lemon habrá, que hay que aprovechar. Por otra parte quiero aclarar que Isobel no es la madre de Elena, es una vampira más. Y habréis notado mi reciente obsesión por Kai pero ha sido inevitable, ni si quiera iba a aparecer en la historia más allá de un personaje de fondo pero ha salido solo. Aviso que es Kai cabrón, ni dulce ni bueno, es nuestro amado capullo de Kai.

Después de este tostón, agradecer como siempre las lecturas, los favs y follows, y especialmente a aquellas personas que comentáis, que sois las que realmente me motiváis para seguir escribiendo. Lectores ocultos, ¡salid de las tinieblas que no muerdo!

Francisca muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Sé que esperabas que actualizara antes pero esta semana la he tenido un poco complicada :( Ya has visto que se han reencontrado y no han reaccionado muy bien ante el descubrimiento… Pero mejor me callo.


	5. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 4 – Sacrificio.**

Caroline intentó abrir los ojos pero, cuando lo hizo, la claridad de la habitación la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza. Ni si quiera se sentía capaz de moverse y le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era al chico de Beltane, frente a ella, cubierto de sangre y con sus rasgos faciales transformados. Era un maldito vampiro.

De haber podido, se habría golpeado a sí misma. Había sido una estúpida, había bajado la guardia y se había acostado con un monstruo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Si se enteraba alguien del aquelarre podía darse por expulsada. ¿Y qué haría entonces? Nada. Toda su vida estaba en Nueva Orleans, pocas veces había salido de la ciudad, allí estaba todo lo que conocía, quién era.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero se recompuso, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. Por lo menos el dolor le indicaba que estaba viva. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con cuidado, acostumbrándose a la luz. Al principio todo estaba borroso, tenía una ventana justo enfrente de la cama en la que estaba acostada. A su derecha había una puerta y justo a su lado una cómoda con un espejo. Pocos muebles más estaban en la habitación, como una mesilla al lado de la cama y una silla. No había ninguna pista que le indicara dónde se encontraba, aunque el hecho de seguir respirando y estar tumbada en una cama bien parecía indicar que no había sido capturada por los vampiros.

Intentó incorporarse pero le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó de nuevo en la cama.

Frustrada, quiso abrir con su magia las cortinas de la ventana para que le permitieran ver lo que se veía a través de ella. Sin embargo, de nuevo fracaso. Estaba demasiado débil. Era demasiado débil. Bonnie seguro que conservaría parte de su magia, Kai también o estaría disfrutando con la situación de averiguar dónde estaba, incluso Liv sabría qué hacer, probablemente se pondría a gritar e insultar para que la sacaran de allí. Pero ella no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, que entrara en pánico no iba a ayudar en esa situación. Respiró hondo y exhaló, siguiendo ese ejercicio varias veces hasta que se tranquilizó, incluso sintió menos dolor.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió no pudo evitar girar ansiosamente la cabeza, por fin iba a tener respuestas. Jamás habría pensado que, de todas las personas que podrían entrar por esa puerta, ella fuera si quiera una posibilidad. Pero allí estaba.

Morena, con su pelo liso y sus ojos marrones, con su pequeña sonrisa. Iba vestida con su estilo sencillo de siempre, unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo y unas botas sin tacón. Se quedó parada al darse cuenta de que Caroline estaba despierta y mirándola con asombro. Pero es que no podía entender qué hacía Elena allí, enfrente suya, tan tranquila.

— Hola, Care.

La rubia no dijo nada, abrió la boca pero no sabía qué decir y la volvió a cerrar, apretando los labios y mirándola decepcionada.

Elena perdió la sonrisa y cogió aire antes de acercarse a su amiga. Llevaba un frasco con un ungüento que había hecho para ayudar a sanar los cortes de su amiga y unas vendas. Se sentó en la cama y miró de nuevo a la bruja.

— Voy a curarte las heridas, ¿vale? No es necesario que digas nada sólo déjame ayudarte. — Pidió.

Caroline no contestó pero tampoco la detuvo, así que la morena empezó la sanación. Primero se ocupó de los cortes más profundos que tenía en su abdomen. Ya la había revisado antes cuando había entrado en casa y había curado las heridas más peligrosas. Afortunadamente su amiga estaba fuera de peligro. Cambió los vendajes que había hecho antes, echándole un poco del ungüento antes de volver a sellarlos. Después, de forma metódica, hizo lo mismo con las heridas de sus brazos y piernas, la mayoría eran pequeños cortes que no hizo falta vendar, con un poco de la pasta que había hecho serviría. Por último, tocó su cabeza. Se había dado un gran golpe y le preocupara que tuviera heridas internas.

— Necesito comprobar que no te has golpeado demasiado fuerte… — Explicó mientras ejercía una leve presión en su lado derecho. Caroline no respondió. A pesar de haberla ayudado siguió mirándola con la decepción pintada en su mirada. Elena intentó no prestar atención y colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, sin tocarla. — _Probatio caputis_.

Un cosquilleo recorrió a la vez sus manos y la cabeza de Caroline. Elena suspiró aliviada al sentir los resultados del hechizo, su amiga solo tenía una pequeña contusión que no requería más cuidados que reposo.

— Estás bien. Lo de la cabeza ha sido un golpe, en unos días estarás recuperada. — Sentenció mientras se levantaba. La rubia continúo callada y Elena se aguantó las ganas de exigirla que hablara, a gritos.

Sin decir nada más, fue hasta la puerta.

— Aún conservas tus poderes. — Observó Caroline en voz alta.

La morena se giró con precaución y se acercó a la silla que había en el cuarto, la acercó a la cama para poder sentarse y por fin hablar con la chica.

— Por supuesto que lo hago.

— Todos pensábamos que ya serías un vampiro. — Elena no dijo nada, animándola a continuar con la mirada. — ¿Acaso ese vampiro te ha abandonado? Ya sabes que no puedes volver.

— Damon no me ha abandonado, seguimos juntos. — Caroline hizo un ruido de desprecio ante su afirmación.

— ¿Juntos? ¡Despierta, Elena! Es un vampiro, te está usando para divertirse y luego te matará, como hacen todos.

Elena negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

— No, Caroline, no lo hará. Me quiere y yo… también le quiero a él.

Caroline la miró traicionada, con la rabia bullendo en sus rasgos. Por fin pudiendo decirle lo que la carcomía desde el momento en el que su amiga se fue.

— ¡Es un vampiro! Son incapaces de amar. ¡Eres tan estúpida por no darte cuenta de que no le importa nada excepto él! Te hizo abandonar a tu familia para que te quedaras sola para él, indefensa. Te utilizará como un objeto Elena.

— No sabes nada, Care.

— ¡No me llames así! — Dijo incorporándose, haciendo un gesto de dolor al realizar el movimiento. Pero esta vez no se cayó, se quedó sentada en la cama enfrentando a la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga. — No tienes derecho, no cuando me abandonaste para huir con un vampiro.

Elena sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y la miró apenada, afectada por el dolor y las palabras de su amiga.

— No es lo que piensas.

— Pues explícamelo, Elena. Convénceme de que no eres una maldita estúpida egoísta.— Exigió furiosa la rubia.

Elena no hizo caso a sus insultos, culpable por el daño que le había causado a Caroline con su marcha.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Stefan? — Caroline asintió. — Al principio no lo sabía pero al poco tiempo de salir juntos averigüé que era un vampiro.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Stefan?!

— Sí. Algunas veces cuando… ya sabes, notaba que sus rasgos se transformaban pero creía que eran ilusiones ópticas. Había empezado la guerra y veía vampiros por todos los lados. Pero, una vez, me hice un corte con un cuchillo mientras preparábamos la cena y lo vi. Su expresión cambió por completo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos se agrandaron. No te puedes imaginar el terror que sentí cuando lo vi. Lo ataqué, acusándole de lo mismo que acabas de acusar tú a Damon. Pero él no respondió a mis ataques, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras yo lo torturaba. Rompí una silla y cogí un trozo a modo de estaca, dispuesta a clavárselo en el corazón. Y él no hizo nada, Caroline. Estaba dispuesto a morir porque yo lo deseaba. Fue la primera vez que comprendí que los vampiros no eran completamente monstruos, que mantenían parte de su humanidad. Intenté alejarme de él, porque aunque no era el monstruo que yo pensaba, seguía siendo un vampiro. Pero no pude, simplemente estaba allí para mí siempre que lo necesitaba, podía hablar con él de cosas que con vosotras no podía, sentía que no tenía que preocuparme por la guerra a su lado… — Elena calló por unos segundos, perdida en sus recuerdos. Caroline se echó hacia atrás para quedar sentada apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, escuchando a su amiga. — Y entonces conocí a Damon. ¿Te puedes creer que me sorprendió en un cementerio rodeado de neblina y de cuervos? Aún sigo sin entender cómo pudo hacer eso. — Dijo Elena sonriendo.

— ¿Y toda esa niebla hizo que te enamoraras de él a primera vista? — Inquirió sarcástica la rubia.

— No, eso me hizo atacarlo. Creo que le pilló desprevenido que la novia de su hermano fuera una bruja.

— ¡Un momento! ¿La novia de su hermano?

— Sí… Damon es el hermano de Stefan. — Reconoció Elena a Caroline que la miraba sorprendida y con las cejas alzadas. — Al principio me pareció un presuntuoso, un chulo y un egoísta. Si no lo maté ese día fue por Stefan. Pero con el tiempo fuimos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, él nos ayudaba a escondernos de las brujas y de los vampiros. Verás, Stefan es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Klaus Mikaelson y, como podrás imaginar, nuestra relación no le habría puesto muy contento. Fue sin querer pero terminamos por enamoramos. Todo es intenso y divertido con él. Todo es perfecto. Rompí con Stefan sin decirle el verdadero motivo pero en el fondo, creo que lo sospechaba. Y entonces… entonces… tuvimos que huir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Klaus se enteró?

Elena negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes lo que es la maldición del híbrido?

— No… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la historia? — Preguntó confundida Caroline.

— Es el motivo por el que Damon y yo nos marchamos. La maldición del híbrido mantiene a Klaus como un vampiro, si la rompe se convertiría en mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— No lo sé, pero él busca romperla. Para ello necesita la piedra lunar, un vampiro, un hombre lobo, una bruja y una doppelganger.

— ¿Qué es una doppelganger?

— Es la doble de la primera persona que fue asesinada para crear a los Originales.

Caroline la miró confundida.

— Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso para que te marcharas.

— Klaus tiene la piedra lunar, y no tiene que buscar mucho para encontrar un vampiro, una bruja y un hombre lobo… Lo que lleva buscando durante años es a la doppelganger. Damon encontró un cuadro pintado con la imagen de ella… y soy yo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— No lo sé. Pero en el momento en que Klaus supiera de mi existencia tendría todo lo necesario para romper la maldición. Caroline, nadie debería ser tan poderoso, jamás. Se lo conté a Aja (sin decirle lo de Damon y Stefan) pero, ella no me hizo caso, me trató como si estuviera loca y divagara. Estaba demasiado ocupada cazando vampiros. Temía que cuanto más gente lo supiera, más fácil le sería enterarse a Klaus. Por eso no os dije nada y hui con Damon.

— Podías habérnoslo dicho. Éramos tus amigas, tu familia. Jamás te habríamos traicionado así, Elena. — Le reprochó Caroline, dolida.

— Lo sé, debí habéroslo contado. Ahora me arrepiento.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre las dos amigas. Sin saber qué decirse la una a la otra. Por mucho que lo sintiera y pudiera estar justificado, Elena había preferido a Damon, a un vampiro, por encima de su familia. Eso no era fácil de olvidar.

— Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No es peligroso?

— No… — Elena cogió aire para confesarle a su amiga lo que venía a continuación. — Klaus nos encontró. Me mantiene aquí hasta que realice su ritual.

— ¡Elena! ¡No puedes decir eso tan tranquila! — Exclamó Caroline incorporándose y cogiendo por los hombros a su amiga, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo al moverse.

— Está bien, Care. No hay nada que pueda hacer, por lo menos de esta forma Klaus no matará ni a Stefan ni a Damon… no podría soportarlo. — Le sonrió a su amiga, resignada. La rubia la miró, sintiendo que Elena le ocultaba algo.

— Tiene que haber alguna forma de evitarlo.

— La única opción que queda es ganar la guerra, Caroline. No me fio de Aja pero prefiero ver a las brujas vencer antes que a los Originales.

— Lo haremos, Elena. — Prometió la rubia.

Sintió ganas de abrazar a su amiga, de consolarla pero no fue capaz. Elena seguía habiendo traicionado a sus amigas al no confiar en ellas. Al fin y al cabo, pertenecían al Consejo, podrían haber hecho algo.

El momento pasó y Caroline rompió el contacto, volviendo a su posición reclinada contra la cabecera de la cama.

— Blondie, me alegra ver que ya estás bien.

Damon entró sonriente en el cuarto, dándolas un pequeño susto a ambas que no se habían percatado de la presencia del vampiro. Caroline no respondió, se limitó a mirarle con deprecio.

— Caroline, este es Damon. Damon esta es Caroline, no Blondie. — Les presentó Elena.

Damon sonrió de lado, regocijándose en el rechazo que causaba en la rubia. — Deberías ser más amable con tu salvador, ¿sabes? Tal vez la próxima vez te deje rodeada de enemigos.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Pero, Elena, ¿aún no se lo has dicho? — Exclamó falsamente sorprendido mirando a la morena. Ella rodó los ojos y resopló. – Fui yo quién provoco la explosión que interrumpió tu enfrentamiento y fui yo quién te sacó de allí para traerte junto a tu amiga.

— ¡Casi me matas con esa explosión!

— Blondie, no te centres en los detalles. ¡Yo te salve!

— ¡Y también estuviste a punto de matarme!

— De acuerdo, la próxima vez te dejaré que te las apañes tu sola contra…

— Damon, cállate ya. Caroline necesita descansar. Vámonos. — Interrumpió Elena empujándole hacia la puerta. — Care, tu duerme, te despertaré para cenar.

Cuando salieron y, por fin, Caroline se quedó sola sentía, que dormir era lo último que podría hacer en ese momento. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, muchas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían pensar con claridad. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó los ojos con los brazos, intentando relajarse.

Elena seguía siendo una bruja. Y era la pieza clave para que Klaus Mikaelson no se convirtiera en el ser más poderoso del universo. Y aunque si bien era cierto que los había abandonado… tenía mejores motivos de los que ella creyó en un principio.

Y su novio, Damon, era un gilipollas.

Sí, demasiada información para una sola tarde.

* * *

En algún momento, Caroline consiguió quedarse dormida. Cuando la despertó Elena para cenar, se sentía como si hubiera dormido diez minutos en vez de haberlo hecho durante ocho horas.

Era casi medianoche cuando se pusieron a cenar, unos filetes con patatas que Damon acompañó de una copa de bourbon con un chorrito de sangre. Caroline no pudo evitar observarlo con repulsión cuando Damon bebió de la mezcla y el vampiro la sonrió, recreándose en su reacción. Elena intentaba relajar el ambiente, pero no había muchos temas de conversación que evitarán causar problemas entre los tres. Era la cena más incómoda a la que la rubia había asistido.

Un pitido proveniente de la cocina, hizo saltar a Elena en su sitio.

— ¡El budín está listo!

Salió prácticamente corriendo del comedor hacia la cocina, intentando escapar de esa situación.

Damon negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

— Elena, tienes que dejarlo enfriar.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó y ambos fueron a comprobar cómo se encontraba Elena.

— ¡Me he quemado la lengua! — Balbuceó entre quejidos la morena con la lengua fuera.

Damon y Caroline se miraron y empezaron a reírse, ambos conocedores de la escasa destreza culinaria de la morena. Elena los miró, al principio molesta por reírse de ella y luego se unió a sus risas.

Se relajaron y Damon comprobó que su novia estaba bien.

Caroline se apoyó contra uno de los armarios de la cocina, atenta a la complicidad de la pareja. No sabía qué pensar, a Elena se la veía feliz.

Si Damon fuera malvado, o el monstruo que siempre les han dicho que son los vampiros, Elena no estaría con él. Cuando eran pequeñas y había una araña en la habitación, Elena se interponía para que nadie la aplastara y la dejara vivir. Siempre miraba por los demás, era de las personas más desinteresadas que conocía. Ella no podría estar enamorada de alguien malvado. No podría sonreír tan feliz cuando Damon bromeaba sobre su torpeza.

— Que escena más enternecedora, espero no interrumpir.

Todos miraron petrificados a la entrada de la cocina. Allí con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa torcida estaba el chico-vampiro de Beltane.

En ese momento, Damon se puso frente a Elena en ademán protector y Caroline se preparó para atacarle, puede que aún estuviera débil pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca para lanzar un hechizo. El vampiro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica hasta que ella se movió. En cuanto la vio se lanzó contra ella, sin que la bruja fuera capaz de tener tiempo a reaccionar, se vio empujada contra el mueble, con una de las manos del vampiro en su garganta.

— ¡Klaus! ¡Detente! — Gritó Elena corriendo hasta el vampiro, intentando detener el ataque sobre su amiga.

Caroline abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Klaus? ¿Klaus Mikaelson? ¿El vampiro Original? ¿El chico con el que se acostó en Beltane era el jodido cabecilla de los vampiros? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de lo que era? Si no la estuviera medio ahogando, habría podido gritar de la frustración que sentía. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

— Sabía que no debía confiar en ti, doppelganger. Curar a las brujas que intentan matarme no estaba dentro del trato. — Le replicó el rubio lanzándole una mirada furibunda. Alzó unos centímetros a la rubia, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Damon se lanzó para intervenir pero el Original lo rechazó enviándolo con su mano libre hasta el otro lado de la cocina, cayendo aparatosamente entre los muebles.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi amiga! Solo intentaba salvarla, te lo juro Klaus, no he roto nuestro trato. — Klaus no suavizó el agarre sobre su presa, se limitó a mirar la morena con desprecio, sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras. — Usa la compulsión en mí, comprueba que no miento.

Elena se quitó el colgante que llevaba y lo dejó a un lado, mirándole suplicante y desesperada.

El vampiro miro a Elena, a la bruja y de nuevo a la morena. Soltó de su agarre a la rubia y se apartó un paso. Al caer, Caroline se llevó las manos al cuello respirando con fuerza para coger aire. Su amiga se agachó y revisó que su amiga estaba bien antes de mirar con furia al vampiro.

— Ella entra dentro del trato, Klaus.

— No recuerdo que cuando lo hicimos tuvieras la opción de incluir a todo aquel que te diera la gana. — Susurró desafiante el Original.

—- Es mi amiga. O lo aceptas o no hay trato.

Klaus las miró incrédulo ante la amenaza de la morena. Si quisiera podría matar a la rubia y al vampiro Salvatore en ese mismo instante y llevarse a la fuerza a la doppelganger. Pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

— Hay trato, Elena. Espero que cumplas tu parte como yo estoy cumpliendo la mía. Eso sí, por supuesto, no puede volver con su aquelarre.

Caroline los miró furiosa. Odiaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente. Se incorporó como pudo y los enfrentó a ambos.

— No voy a aceptar órdenes de nadie y menos de ti. — Le dijo con desprecio al rubio, le dolía hablar pero le daba igual.

El vampiro sonrió y se acercó un paso a ella, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. La chica no retrocedió aunque era lo que estaba deseando hacer. La miró a los ojos y bajo la vista hacia sus labios, antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada. Ella fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando él y, sin poder evitarlo, notó como se ponía colorada.

— Creo que ya lo has hecho, _amor_. — Le replicó él arrastrando las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas alzadas, mirándola de forma sugestiva. Vale, puede que sí hubiera obedecido alguna que otra orden de su parte, pero no pensaba hacerle caso a la última. El vampiro se alejó volviendo a mirar sus labios por última vez. — Lo harás a menos que quieras que tu amiga y su novio paguen las consecuencias de tus actos.

La bruja lo miró furiosa, sintiéndose acorralada. No pensaba hacerle caso pero aún se encontraba demasiado débil como para enfrentarlo.

Klaus satisfecho se retiró hasta la puerta.

— Mañana comprobaré personalmente que la bruja sigue aquí. — Advirtió, serio, a los presentes.

— La bruja tiene nombre. — Replicó cansada de que se hablara de ella como si no estuviera. Klaus alzó sus cejas, divertido por ese pequeño acto de rebeldía. — Es Caroline.

Klaus rio ante la forma que se lo había dicho, como si quisiera negar lo que había sucedido entre ellos al confesarle su nombre.

— Hasta mañana, Caroline. — Se despidió el rubio sonriendo.

Ella alzó los ojos mirando al techo, cansada de su chulería. Esperó el tiempo que creyó suficiente para asegurarse de que el Original se había marchado. Damon estaba al lado de Elena, ayudándola a ponerse de nuevo su collar.

Caroline los miró enfadada.

— ¿Qué trato has hecho, Elena?

* * *

Aja se movía entre los árboles de forma silenciosa, sabiendo dónde tenía que pisar para no romper ninguna rama, incluso en qué momento agachar la cabeza. Se sentía en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Era noche de luna llena y todo se encontraba en calma mientras caminaba por el bosque. Cuando llegó a su destino, comprobó que todo estaba en orden. En un claro del bosque, doce brujas formaban un círculo perfecto. En el centro se encontraba Sage Mikaleson, la novia del vampiro Original, Finn. Estaba amordazada con cuerdas impregnadas de verbena y atada a un palo, colocado encima de una pila de madera.

Cuando la vieron aparecer, cuatro hombres lobo se acercaron a ella. Mason estaba entre ellos, con Jules a su derecha.

— ¿Está todo preparado? — Preguntó la Suma Sacerdotisa.

— Sí, aquí las tienes. Doce brujas solitarias de Treme, tal y como nos pediste. — Contestó Mason, incómodo.

Aja las examinó a todas ellas con su magia, comprobando que en efecto todas fueran brujas.

— Ninguna nos dio muchos problemas cuando las capturamos, pensaban que éramos aliados. — Explicó la mujer lobo rubia.

— Ellas no forman parte de mi aquelarre, no tienen por qué beneficiarse de ninguna de mis decisiones. — Replicó con desprecio la bruja. — ¿Gloria y Jonah aún no han llegado?

— No. Pero no les tiene que faltar mucho.

Aja no contestó y verificó que cada bruja se encontraba creando una esfera perfecta alrededor de la vampiresa. Las brujas prisioneras, aunque despiertas, no podían hablar debido a la mordaza que tenían en sus bocas, ni utilizar sus poderes por el círculo de ladrillo rojo en el que se encontraban encerradas cada una de ellas. Satisfecha fue al centro del círculo hasta quedar frente a la vampiresa.

No lloraba aunque lágrimas habían surcado sus ojos, y el odio que transmitía su mirada la habría matado de haber podido.

A Aja le complació su reacción.

Escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban al claro y la Suma Sacerdotisa se acercó para recibir a los recién llegados.

Eran los dos brujos de la Tríada, Gloria y Jonah. Pero no venían solos, traían a Finn Mikaelson maniatado y debilitado junto a ellos. Lo soltaron sin miramientos y esparcieron un nuevo círculo de ladrillo rojo a su alrededor, impidiendo que huyera.

— Ya era hora. — Exclamó Jules impaciente.

Aja la ignoró y se aproximó a sus segundos.

— ¿Sabemos algo nuevo de Julie?

Jonah y Gloria se miraron con pesadumbre antes de contestar. Lo hizo él a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

— Nada. Ella y Forbes continúan desaparecidas. He puesto a Maddox al cargo de la búsqueda.

Aja asintió, con una arruga de preocupación surcándole la frente. No le importaba lo que le hubiera pasado a Caroline, aunque poderosa, era prescindible. En cambio Julie… si ella había sido capturada tendría que apresurar sus planes. La rubia conocía su plan para acabar con los vampiros Originales, si había sido capturada por ellos y hablaba, ellos conocerían demasiado pronto la forma que había encontrado de acabar con ellos.

O por lo menos esperaba haberla encontrado.

Se colocó de nuevo en el círculo, frente a Sage, para comprobarlo.

— Un minuto. — Anunció Gloria.

La bruja no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Sabía que había llegado el momento, medianoche. La hora en el que el poder de las brujas alcanzaba su punto álgido.

Los hombres lobo y los brujos recién llegados se apartaron, mirando el ritual.

Aja levantó las manos y comenzó a recitar:

_Yo, Aja, como Suma Sacerdotisa,_

_Te conjuro, oh gran círculo de poder._

_Espíritus del aire, fuego, tierra y agua,_

_Diosa Oscura,_

_os invoco en mi llamada._

_Lo muerto así permanecerá,_

_la vida de los trece lo asegurará._

_Doce hermanas se sacrificarán,_

_el enlace desaparecerá,_

_y toda su existencia se borrará._

Un viento salvaje empezó a recorrer todo el círculo, agitando los cabellos de los integrantes. Finn despertó de su letargo y vio lo que sucedía.

— ¡Sage! — Sin fuerzas y atrapado, gritaba con desesperación el nombre de su amada, prometiendo venganza. Ella, amordazaba e inmovilizada, lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _Tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit, tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit, tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit_…— Recitaba Aja sin interrupción.

Las brujas encerradas en el círculo sollozaron de dolor. A cada palabra de Aja, más se retorcían en su sitio, la sangre brotó por sus ojos, tiñéndolo todo de rojo, sus oídos y sus narices también lo hicieron sin que ellas pudieran hacer nada para impedir su destino. Lo mismo le ocurría a la vampiresa, que miraba a Finn pidiendo su ayuda, desesperaba.

Aja terminó de recitar. Al pronunciar última frase, sacó su athame y se acercó a la vampiresa. Ella la miró suplicante, deseando que terminara su agonía.

— El sacrificio de la amada para que no se levanté jamás de sus cenizas. — Susurró en trance la poderosa bruja antes de clavar la daga en el corazón de la pelirroja.

Nada más hacerlo, unas llamas comenzaron a arder en su cuerpo, consumiéndola poco a poco. El fuego se extendió en doce líneas, dirigiéndose a las doce brujas del círculo, para ser pasto de ellas al igual que la vampiresa.

El olor a carne quemada y aullidos de dolor llenaron el ambiente. Los espectadores quedaron quietos hasta las trece estuvieron muertas.

Una vez terminado el ritual, Aja se acercó al Original para comprobar su estado.

Finn sollozaba de dolor al ver morir a su amada, pero continuaba vivo.

¿Cómo no podía haber funcionado? Estaba segura de que lo haría. El vampiro, al percatarse de la decepción y del enfado de la morena, sonrió.

— Jódete maldita bru-.

Fue interrumpido por unas arcadas de sangre que le impidieron seguir hablando. Eran constantes y no le permitían coger aire. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiendo cómo se le cerraba. Se puso cada vez más y más pálido y venas negras empezaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, ensanchándose y explotando dentro de él. Hasta que se quedó completamente quieto, tendido sobre el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

Aja sonrió triunfadora. Miró a los integrantes de la Tríada que la miraban sorprendidos y complacidos. De la misma forma lo hacían Jules y el hombre lobo que era su pareja, Brady, igual de feroz que ella. Sin embargó, notó una pizca de repulsión en la mirada de Mason y Hayley.

Estaría más atenta a ellos.

— Quemadlo. — Ordeno mirándoles. Los hombres lobo se pusieron manos a la obra. — Gloria, Jonah, comprobad que el resto de su linaje ha muerto.

Los brujos asintieron y se marcharon para cumplir la petición de la bruja.

Aja se giró y contempló los restos del ritual. Miró a la luna y vio cómo un murciélago solitario surcaba la noche dando tumbos. Con un simple pensamiento por su parte, el animal cayó muerto al suelo, sobre una pila de llamas que aún seguían vivas.

Quién sabe, puede que para matar al último Original, tal vez no hiciera falta llevar a cabo el ritual.

* * *

Al fin lo encontró, estaba en la cocina. Se estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas a puñados, concentrados en meterse cuantas más pudiera en la boca,

Bonnie se tuvo que concienciar para no marcharse de allí.

— Kai. — Llamó anunciándole su llegada y mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

— Hola Bon-Bon, ¿quieres? — Saludó él ofreciéndole un puñado de patatas.

La morena no contestó y se sentó en una silla enfrente de él, con solo la mesa entre ambos.

— Necesito tu ayuda.

El chico la miró sorprendido antes de echarse a reír.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que la poderosa bruja Bennet recurra a alguien como yo en busca de ayuda? — Preguntó burlón.

Ella lo volvió a ignorar. — Necesito saber dónde está Caroline, tú tienes que saber algo. Siempre lo haces.

Kai arrugó la boca, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para pensar.

— Nope. Nada, nadie lo sabe.

Ella suspiró, frustrada. Caroline y Julie habían desaparecido, había hablado con Maddox, el brujo del Consejo que estaba a cargo de la búsqueda de las brujas pero no había averiguado nada. Su amiga tenía que estar bien, no podía haberla pasado nada. Se levantó para marcharse pero el chico la detuvo cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

— Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

Bonnie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiada.

— ¿Y por qué harías _tú_ eso?

Kai se limpió los restos de patatas en sus dedos, chupándolos uno a uno. Cuando terminó la sonrió inocente.

— Yo te ayudo ahora y puede que algún día me tengas que ayudar a mí.

Bonnie dudó. Kai era retorcido y egoísta, no se podía confiar en él. Pero era poderoso.

— De acuerdo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: como siempre agradecer las lecturas, los favs y follows, y en especial a aquellos que comentáis. Me gusta saber qué pensáis que va a pasar y vuestras reacciones ante los hechos, son los que luego hacen que mi musa no me abandone.

Francisca gracias por tu comentario, como ves hemos tenido otro encuentro de Klaus y Caroline… esperemos que la próxima vez que se vean no intenten matarse el uno al otro.


	6. Sangre

**Capítulo 5 – Sangre.**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared, el cual dejó una marca en ella. Klaus Mikaelson pasó por la entrada con su rostro casi transformado, sus ojos ámbar brillaban en contraste con el negro que los rodeaba. Kol, su hermano más pequeño, estaba sentado en una mesa mientras observaba sangrar a su prisionera, la cual tenía cortes por los brazos y el rostro. Una mordaza tapaba sus labios y tenía una bolsa de suero que a través de un tubo mandaba la medicación a la vena del brazo izquierdo de la mujer rubia.

El vampiro más mayor no dirigió una segunda mirada a su hermano, fue directo hacia la rehén y le arrancó mordaza de la boca. Al quedar libre, ella sonrió.

— Vaya, vaya. Veo que te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano. Mi más sentido pésame. — Dijo la mujer con burla y malicia.

— No sabes lo que has hecho, bruja. — Replicó agarrándola del cuello.

— ¿Yo? Yo no he podido hacer nada, me habéis tenido prisionera todo el tiempo.

Kol saltó de la mesa en la que estaba y se acercó a ellos, intrigado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nik?

Klaus miró a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

— Finn está muerto y creemos que toda su progenie también. Las brujas lo han matado. — Explicó Klaus. Había pasado mucho tiempo dando caza a Finn por haberlos traicionado en el pasado pero seguía siendo su hermano. No conseguía entender cómo habían podido matar a un vampiro Original, solo había una forma de hacerlo y era mediante una estaca de roble blanco. Hacía muchos años que se había asegurado de destruirlas todas, incluido el árbol. No podían haberlo matado de esa forma.

— ¿Qué has averiguado? — Preguntó a su hermano, volviendo a centrar su atención en la hechicera que no había perdido su mezquina sonrisa en ningún momento.

Kol sacudió la cabeza.

— Nada, no ha dicho nada que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

Klaus se giró a la mujer y le colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Cuando vio el miedo en los pequeños ojos azules de la bruja se sintió complacido. Sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad.

— Escúchame bien, Julie. Seguro que sabes cómo van a acabar las cosas, podemos hacerlo de dos formas: puedo ser compasivo y matarte sin dolor, o por el contrario, voy a romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo hasta que me digas cómo habéis matado a Finn. Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros mientras mantengamos tus poderes sellados con el suero. Así que dime, ¿qué eliges?

Ella lo miró con repulsión y le escupió en la cara.

Klaus cogió aire, incorporándose, y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo.

— Por las malas, entonces. — Miró a Kol que lo miraba con diversión. — Es toda tuya, simplemente recuerda no matarla.

Ordenó Klaus antes de salir por la puerta. El chico moreno centró su atención en la mujer.

— Parece que nos hemos vuelto a quedar solos, querida.

— Me da igual lo que me hagas, nunca os lo diré. Sabes que no puedes alimentarte de mí, tengo demasiada verbena en mi cuerpo.

— Sí… tenemos que solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica se acercó a la mujer y la desató de todas las cuerdas que la mantenían atrapada, sin quitarle el tubo que conectaba con el suelo. La cogió del pelo y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola y contemplando las vistas.

— Mira Nueva Orleans, esos monstruosos rascacielos han estropeado la vista de la ciudad. En fin… creo que de cabeza apreciarás mejor las nuevas vistas.

La colgó de tal forma que quedaba boca abajo, solamente sujeta por un trozo de cuerda que había atado a uno de los muebles de la habitación. Se marchó hacia un mueble y la dejo colgando.

— Tu hermano ha dicho que no puedes matarme.

— Y no lo haré. De momento. Primero vamos a quitarte toda esa verbena de la sangre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a…? — Un gritó se escapó de la garganta de la bruja cuando sintió un cuchillo clavándose en profundidad en sus piernas.

— La forma más rápida de desangrar a un animal es poniéndole boca abajo y abriéndole heridas en determinados lugares, por suerte para ti, la muerte por desangre también es la forma más fácil y rápida de controlarla con nuestra sangre. Cuando estés cerca de morir te curaré y seguirás desangrándote hasta que no quede ni un rastro de verbena en ti. — Explicó Kol disfrutando del momento. Desapareció un momento y cuando volvió le enseñó un bate de béisbol de aluminio. — Pero tranquila, mientras llegas a ese estado crítico jugaremos a la piñata.

Echó el bate hacia atrás y la golpeó con fuerza en un costado.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Caroline se incorporó en la cama, llevaba dos días viviendo en la casa de Elena y Damon, sin poder salir de ella. Se estaba volviendo loca, echaba de menos su casa, a sus amigos, a su tienda… incluso a su ropa. Se estiró y se levantó de la cama, cogiéndose el pelo en una coleta y poniéndose unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes corta y roja que le había dejado su amiga.

Se acercó a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en la puerta del frigorífico "_Hemos salido a hacer unos recados, volveremos sobre las dos. Te he dejado las medicinas preparadas. Descansa._" Miró la hora que era y no se sorprendió al descubrir que eran las once y media de la mañana. Genial. No tenía nada que hacer y estaba encerrada en esa casa, sola.

Sin ganas de hacer nada se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se preparó unas tostadas con el pan que había.

Solo se escuchaba silencio, no había ni un ruido alrededor. Al asomarse por la ventana comprobó que la casa en la que vivían estaba alejada de la ciudad, rodeada bosque. Excepto por una plantación que había a buena distancia de la casa. ¿Quién viviría allí?

Aburrida se terminó el desayuno y se tomó los medicamentos que le había dejado Elena preparados, sentándose en el sofá encendió la televisión y se dispuso a cambiarse los vendajes. La mayoría de las heridas habían sanado bastante y no era necesario vendarlas, sin embargo había una herida en su abdomen que le estaba costando sanar debido a sus constantes movimientos. Se levantó la camiseta y se quitó la venda, examinando la herida. Parecía que estaba mejor pero aún estaba un poco abierta. Echó un poco de ungüento por encima y se estremeció por el escozor.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?

Caroline saltó en el sofá, asustada, y miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Bajo el arco que conectaba el salón con la entrada de la casa estaba parado su chico de Beltane, apoyado contra el marco y los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho, sonreía ante la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! — Le gritó ella, lanzándole un cojín que él esquivo con facilidad. Fue incapaz de retener el quejido de dolor que se escapó de sus labios cuando realizó el movimiento, la herida de su abdomen se había abierto ligeramente ante su brusca reacción.

Klaus, ignorando sus palabras, se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Se me había olvidado lo frágiles que sois los humanos, todo el tiempo que necesitáis para curar.

Ella resopló y se miró la herida. Tendría que aplicarse un poco más de ungüento y ponerse los vendajes. Le miró con resentimiento.

— Vete de aquí ¿quieres? No quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara en mi vida.

— No te enfades, amor. Era una mera observación. — Continuó acercándose hasta el sofá, para después sentarse en el reposabrazos, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se alejó hasta el otro extremo del mueble todo lo que pudo.

— No me llames eso, mi nombre es Caroline. Dime lo que quieres y déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer.

Klaus sonrió ante sus palabras.

— Es cierto, la magia se ha apagado y ahora sí que puedo llamarte por tu nombre. Me gusta, es hermoso. Igual que tú.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

— ¿Puedes ser un poco más original? — Replicó con brusquedad.

Él simplemente rió, sin sentirse molesto.

— Créeme, Caroline, no hay nada más Original que yo. — Ella resopló y cogió las vendas que tenía a su lado para vendarse. Las manos de Klaus la detuvieron al posarse sobre las suyas. Las apartó y observó con ojo experto la herida de su abdomen. Caroline le dejó hacer, nerviosa ante su cercanía, en parte por miedo y una mezcla de algo más que no sabía identificar. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo su respiración hasta que Klaus soltó sus manos. — Parece doloroso, y no va a curarse rápidamente. Al menos con esos métodos.

Caroline le observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin decir palabra. Vio cómo unas venitas aparecían alrededor de los ojos del vampiro y sus incisivos se alargaban. Ella retrocedió, pegándose todo lo que podía al respaldo del sofá, sin embargo, Klaus no se acercó a ella. Llevo su propia muñeca a sus labios y mordió, abriendo una herida de la que brotaba sangre.

— Si bebes, te curarás en un segundo. — Le ofreció él.

La chica miró estupefacta la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Sabía que al tomar la sangre de un vampiro, todas las heridas sanaban rápidamente, pero eso llevaba un coste. Ella no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una mezcla de desprecio y enfado.

— No.

Los ojos del vampiro dejaron relucir una muestra de enfado, pero pasó tan rápido que Caroline por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado. Él retiró su mano y se alejó un poco de ella. La rubia respiró y continuó poniéndose las vendas, esta vez sin interrupción. Una vez que hubo terminado, se bajó la camiseta y miró al vampiro que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Él se sentó sobre la mesilla de madera que había delante de ella para quedar cara a cara.

— Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del ataque del otro día.

Ya está. Había llegado el momento en el que iba a dejar atrás toda esa falsa preocupación para torturarla en busca de información.

— No.

Él sonrió.

— Finn ha muerto después de que lo capturarais en vuestra pequeña emboscada del otro día. Él y toda su progenie. No era mi hermano preferido, pero al resto sí que los tengo más aprecio. Quiero que me digas cómo lo hicisteis. — Caroline frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de eso. Ni siquiera sabía que habían encontrado una forma de matar a un Original. Lo que sabía es que iban a apresarlo para averiguarlo, para sacarle información. No podían haberlo descubierto en tan poco tiempo, lo que significaba que Aja conocía la forma de matarlos desde hacía tiempo y no se lo había dicho al Consejo. ¿Lo sabría la Tríada? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza cuando reparó en la mirada del vampiro. Apretó los labios antes de hablar.

— No pienso decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres o por qué no lo sabes? — Inquirió él con astucia.

Ella no le contestó, solo le miró desafiante.

— ¿Conoces el ojo por ojo, diente por diente? — Preguntó él acercándose a su presa. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, como si no estuviera todo lo aterrorizaba que se sentía. — Matasteis a mi hermano, así que una de vosotras tiene que morir. — La cogió del brazo y la levantó junto a él. Ella se revolvió pero su agarre era implacable. — Ven conmigo, bruja.

* * *

Bonnie abrió la puerta de la tienda como había hecho otras tantas veces para encontrar una capa de polvo cubriendo los muebles de la estancia. Caroline nunca lo habría dejado así. Se dirigió a la puerta que había detrás del mostrador, tras ella había una escalera que subía hasta el apartamento en el que vivía su amiga, cuando entró se encontró con la misma fina capa de polvo en los muebles.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó a Kai.

Ir allí había sido idea suya, necesitaban estar en el lugar más valorado de Caroline para intentar dar con ella. Bonnie sabía, sin dudarlo, que ese era su casa. La había comprado al poco tiempo de morir sus padres, cuando solo tenía dieciséis años y había sido su lugar sagrado desde entonces, nunca había estado fuera de allí más allá de un fin de semana.

El joven observaba el lugar con atención, dado que nunca había sido invitado a pasar. Es cierto que había ido a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda pero nunca había subido al piso superior. Tenía muchas plantas, las paredes del salón y del comedor eran de un salmón claro, a juego con el color de la fachada del edificio. Los muebles blancos y verdes, de madera combinaban a la perfección, parecía una casa de revista. Muy Caroline. Volvió a centrar su atención en la bruja que le acompañaba.

— Necesitamos azafrán, hibisco, anís estrellado y tomillo. También cedrón.

— Hecho.

Kai observó como Bonnie habría unos armarios que estaban al fondo de la estancia y apreció la cantidad de hierbas que poseía la rubia. Mientras la chica iba cogiendo lo que le había pedido, él curioseaba.

— ¿Tiene Flor de Jade Verde? ¿Y también English Yew? — Preguntó asombrado cogiendo los frascos con los nombres y examinándolos con ojo crítico. — Esto podría venirme muy bien, no es fácil de encontrar ¿sabes?

Bonnie se los quitó de las manos y volvió a ponerlos en su sitio.

— Lo sé. A Caroline se le dan especialmente bien los brebajes, es única creando nuevas mezclas, por eso le gusta tener un surtido de todo. Si quieres algo se lo tendrás que pedir a ella.

— A menos que te lo pida a ti como favor, en ese caso no podrías negarte.

Bonnie lo miró apretando los labios. Era cierto. Le había hecho una promesa y mantendría su palabra, pero no quería imaginarse para que querría el chico English Yew, una de las plantas mortales más difíciles de rastrear que existían.

— No te preocupes, Bon. No te lo voy a pedir. — Le confesó riendo. Cogió los frascos de sus manos con los ingredientes que le había pedido y se acercaron a la mesa del salón. — Dame un caldero. Bien. Ahora un trozo de papel y tinta.

Cuando tuvo todo lo que pidió, dibujó un triángulo en el papel, con una raya horizontal cruzándolo por la parte superior, el símbolo representaba el símbolo del aire que favorecía las visiones. Colocó el caldero encima y abrió los botes. En voz baja, pronunció un hechizo que Bonnie desconocía, mientras iba añadiendo una cucharada de tomillo, otra de anís estrellado, dos de hibisco y una pizca de azafrán, cuando un olor empezó dulzón emanó de la mezcla, añadió el cedrón.

Frunció el ceño al ver que nada pasaba.

— Necesito algo de Caroline, pelo o algo por el estilo.

Bonnie fue al baño y encontró el cepillo de pelo, el cual tenía algunas hebras rubias. Se lo llevó a Kai y esté echó al caldero un par de hebras.

— Repite conmigo. _Mihi mulier ostendite_.

Se dieron las manos por encima del caldero y se concentraron en el hechizo. Una neblina apareció en sus mentes y vieron a Caroline, con una coleta andando a trompicones. Intentaron enfocar lo que la rodeaba, de tal forma que pudieran tener alguna pista del lugar en el que se hallaba.

Kai notó que un líquido le resbalaba por el labio, eso rompió su concentración pero la bruja de piel oscura no se dio cuenta. El joven se llevo una mano y descubrió que era sangre, al mirar a la chica vio que ella también sangraba por la nariz.

— Bonnie, ¡para! — Ella no lo hizo caso y se concentró aún más en el hechizo, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que encontrar a su amiga, era su oportunidad. La sangre brotó también de sus ojos cuando Kai se decidió a interrumpirla. De un manotazo tiró el caldero hacia un lado, rompiendo la concentración de la chica y el vínculo. Ella cayó de rodillas, exhausta por el esfuerzo.

Lo miró con furia.

— ¿Por qué me has interrumpido? ¡Estaba apunto de averiguar dónde está! — Acusó gritándole sin ni siquiera molestarse en limpiar la sangre que le manchaba la cara.

— No, Bonnie. No lo habríamos sabido nunca, el hechizo estaba robando el aura vital haciéndonos creer que podríamos averiguar donde está. — Explicó el chico.

— No te creo.

— Lo siento, Bon. Pero quién tenga capturada a Caroline se ha tomado muchas molestias para que no descubramos dónde está.

— ¿Cómo va a lanzar un hechizo un vampiro? Es imposible.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta en el instante en el que fue formulada.

La miró a los ojos antes de responder.

— No pueden. Ha sido una bruja… tenemos un traidor.

La morena se limpió con sus manos la sangre.

— Hay que avisar a Maddox.

Kai le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Ella lo miró dubitativa antes de acceder.

— Vamos.

* * *

Klaus llevó a Caroline hasta la plantación que la chica había visto desde la ventana, parecía que estaba más cerca de lo que pensó en un primer momento. El vampiro no había deshecho en ningún momento el agarre sobre la chica. No se cruzaron con nadie en todo el camino. Tal vez nadie la habitaba o, tal vez, el Original había ordenado que nadie los interrumpiera.

Entraron al edificio, dando paso a un patio inferior con una gran mesa en el centro y grandes columnas rodeadas de enredaderas. En otro momento Caroline habría apreciado la belleza del lugar, pero no en ese, cuando Klaus la obligaba a subir por unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

Cunado estaban arriba, la giró para quedar cara a cara con ella.

— Es tu última oportunidad, Caroline. Dime lo que sabes.

Ella lo miró con desprecio sin responder. Él suspiró y abrió las puertas delante de ellos, obligándola a pasar primero. Lo que vio la quitó la respiración, un chico joven de pelo castaño oscuro golpeó con su bate a una mujer entrada en carnes en el suelo. La mujer soltó un gritó de dolor ante el contacto.

— ¡Para ya! — Gritó Caroline, acercándose al chico para impedir que volviera a golpear a su víctima.

Ninguna de las dos personas se habían dado cuenta de los nuevos inquilinos en la habitación. El chico la miró ceñudo pero no volvió a alzar el bate, observando la actitud tranquila de su hermano. La rubia se acercó a la mujer golpeada y la dio la vuelta para comprobar quién era.

— ¡Julie! Por la Diosa, ¿qué te han hecho?

— ¿Caroline?

La bruja la miró sin creerse que la joven estuviera arrodillada ante ella.

— ¿Quién es esta, Klaus?

— La otra bruja que encontramos.

Kol recorrió a la chica de arriba abajo con la mirada, apreciándola con deseo. — Si quieres me puedo encargar también de ella.

— Ni se te ocurra Kol, a menos que quieras que te ahogue con tus propios intestinos.

Caroline no les prestaba atención, centrada en examinar el estado de su superiora.

— Vamos, te sacaré de aquí. — Dijo ella, cogiéndola de un brazo y echándoselo por los hombros.

— No tan rápido, amor. Primero tenéis que contestar a algunas preguntas. — Interrumpió, poniéndose enfrente de ellas. — ¿Qué ha dicho la bruja, Kol?

— Casi todo. En realidad no fue muy difícil hacer que comenzara a hablar. — Caroline miró sorprendida a Julie, pero se sintió incapaz de juzgarla. Solo había que verla para saber que había sido torturada durante horas. — Al parecer se hicieron con Isobel y fue ella quién confesó donde estaba Finn. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaban para comenzar el ritual para acabar con la vida de un Original. Aja había averiguado cómo hacerlo, pero ella no sabe cómo lo hizo.

Klaus asintió sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

— ¿Y qué necesitan para hacerlo?

Kol negó con la cabeza. — No me lo ha querido decir.

El rubio centró su atención en Caroline que no había dicho nada. — ¿Lo sabes tú, Caroline?

— No.

— Vamos a asegurarnos de que dices la verdad. — Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, apresó a Julie y la acercó a Kol, el cual sacó sus colmillos y se situó a escasos centímetros del cuelo de la mujer, a la espera de una señal de su hermano. — ¿Y bien?

— ¡Suéltala! No lo sé.

— Kol, ¿la bruja tiene algo de verbena en el cuerpo?

— Ni una gota.

Klaus miró a los ojos de Caroline y vio temor y odio en ellos. Sin embargo, no encontró mentira. — Hazlo.

El vampiro más joven obedeció y clavó sus colmillos en el cuerpo de la mujer, alimentándose de ella hasta que murió, cayendo fallecida a sus pies. Caroline intentó impedirlo pero fue apresada por Klaus. Sin poder hacer nada, observó como la vida se apagaba en los ojos de su superiora.

La joven bruja lloró sintiéndose inútil, sin capaz de hacer nada por su compañera. Observó a Klaus y concentró las fuerzas que tenía en un hechizo.

— _Motus_.

Él la miró sorprendido cuando fue empujado contra la mesa, cayendo sobre ella. Esta vez lo había pillado desprevenido, no pensaba que tuviera fuerza para atacarlo. Ella volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora estaba preparado y no consiguió moverlo más allá de unos centímetros.

Kol miraba entretenido la pelea que estaba presenciando cuando sintió que el cuerpo a sus pies su movía.

— Nik. — Llamó a su hermano.

Los dos combatientes se fijaron en lo que estaba pasando: Julie estaba despertando.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Julie?

Caroline estaba confundida, la había visto morir delante de sus propios ojos. Pero se estaba levantando, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los lados.

— ¿Caroli…? — Pero la bruja fue incapaz de terminar la frase, observando la mancha que tenía más joven en la camiseta a la altura del abdomen. La joven siguió confundida su mirada y vio con sorpresa que la herida se le había vuelto a abrir por el esfuerzo. Levantó los ojos para tranquilizar a la mujer pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, se había lanzado contra ella. Caroline observó con espanto cómo aparecían unos colmillos vampíricos en el rostro de su compañera y los clavaba sin dudar en su cuello.

No duró mucho porque Klaus intervino, separándolas al instante y lanzando contra la otra pared a la vampiresa recién convertida. La joven rubia cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos al mordisco en el cuello.

— Estás bien, Caroline. Déjame ver. — Ella estaba en shock. No se podía creer que Julie la hubiera atacado, que hubiera bebido _su_ sangre. Se dejó hacer sin oponerse. — No es nada, casi no has perdido sangre. Con una venda y un ungüento quedará en unos días como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta, tan mezquino? Había sido él quien la había llevado a la habitación para ver cómo torturaban a Julie. Había sido él quién había ordenado su muerte. Había sido él quién había matado a cientos de brujas a lo largo de los siglos. ¿Por qué se mostraba así con ella? ¿Sólo por qué habían compartido una noche de sexo? Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula, apartándose todo lo que podía de él.

Klaus se lo permitió. Vio cómo Kol se aproximaba a la bruja y la retenía, impidiendo que volviera a lanzarse sobre la humana. La situó frente a sus ojos, obligándola a mirarle para utilizar la compulsión sobre ella.

— Cálmate, no vas a volver a atacar a la chica, ¿entendido?

Julie asintió, mansa.

Caroline no se perdió detalle del proceso. Así que era verdad, un Original podía utilizar la compulsión con éxito sobre un vampiro siempre que este estuviera libre de verbena. Miró sorprendida a Klaus, pero este se había acercado a la mujer para hacerla hablar.

— ¿Qué se necesita para alcanzar con éxito el ritual para matar a un Original?

— Sacrificios. — Respondió escuetamente Julie.

— ¿De quién?

Ella intentó resistirse a la compulsión pero le fue imposible.

— De un ser amado.

Klaus la observó, serio.

— ¿Y qué más?

Julie miró a Caroline cuando respondió.

— Y el sacrificio de doce brujas.

Caroline se llevó las manos a los labios, horrorizada. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con doce brujas? — Esta vez fue ella quién preguntó.

Julie se negó a hablar y Klaus obligó a la recién convertida a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Contesta la pregunta.

— Doce brujas fueron las que crearon a los Originales, así que doce brujas deben morir sacrificadas para matar a cada uno de ellos. Es el coste de la naturaleza, es el precio a pagar.

— ¿Qué brujas habéis sacrificado para matar a su hermano? — Preguntó asqueada la chica.

— Doce brujas solitarias de Treme. Los hombres lobo las capturaron.

Por eso Aja necesitaba la alianza, no para atacar directamente a los vampiros, sino para hacerse con las brujas. Sabía que los miembros del aquelarre nunca habrían accedido a sacrificar a doce brujas, fueran quienes fueran. Pero alguien lo tenía que saber.

— ¿Quién sabía lo del sacrificio, Julie?

Por primera vez, Julie parecía arrepentida.

— Aja, la Tríada y… Kai.

— ¿Kai?

— Si a alguno nos pasa algo, es el siguiente miembro candidato para formar parte de la Tríada.

Maldita rata. Seguro que no le habría importado lo más mínimo sacrificar a las doce brujas. Furiosa, Caroline apartó la mirada de ella. ¿Qué más les habría ocultado Aja? ¿Qué tan equivocadas estaban?

— ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas contado y que necesitemos saber? — Preguntó esta vez Klaus.

Julie negó con la cabeza, cansada.

El vampiro más mayor no esperó ninguna otra muestra de su parte antes de hundir la mano en su pecho y arrancarle el corazón. Kol miró el cuerpo de la mujer con desprecio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y Caroline miraba asqueada el cuerpo del que fue una vez aquella mujer a la que había respetado. ¿En qué más se habría equivocado?

Klaus la sacó de sus pensamientos, al agarrarla suavemente del brazo dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

— Te llevaré de vuelta a casa, amor.

Caroline bajó la vista hasta su agarré y vio cómo manchaba su brazo con la sangre de Julie, era el mismo brazo que le había arrancado el corazón a la bruja. Se apartó de él con un empujón y comenzó a andar sin esperarle.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en soledad.

_Continuará_...

* * *

**NdA**: perdón por el retraso pero he estado de vacaciones, así que esta vez por lo menos tengo una buena excusa. Sin embargo, traigo una buena noticia. A partir de ahora estaré completamente centrada en esta historia y me dedicaré exclusivamente a ella, así que las actualizaciones no deberían tardar mucho. Para aquellos que leáis Masquerade simplemente avisaros de que probablemente no suba un nuevo capítulo hasta que termine este fic, lo siento, pero necesito centrarme.

Pero, ¿qué pasa si queréis leer algo más y nuevo de mi? Pues tenéis la solución, podéis pasaros por mi perfil y votar en una encuesta que tengo activa para que seáis vosotros los que elijáis de quién hago mi próximo oneshot, no hay Klaroline pero sí otras opciones. Y sino, bien podéis sugerírmelo con alguna situación o idea.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los favs, follows y, especialmente, a aquellos que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar!


	7. Doble Juego

**Capítulo 6 – Doble juego.**

Las personas se fueron apartando, quitándose del camino de la Suma Sacerdotisa, apenas atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos. Tenía un semblante serio, su mirada no transmitía nada y sus mandíbulas se mantenían apretadas. Vestida con unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros, el único color de su atuendo lo proporcionaba la blusa ambarina que llevaba.

Llegó al centro del cementerio y observó el cadáver, sin mostrar ningún signo de repulsión. El cuerpo de Julie estaba atado en un poste de madera, con leña a sus pies. Era una pira. Le habían arrancado el corazón pero no se veía en ningún lado. La cabeza de la fallecida colgaba sin gracia como una rama de un sauce.

— Quemadla. — Ordenó la bruja de piel oscura.

— ¿No vamos a bendecir sus huesos para que forme parte de nuestros ancestros? — Preguntó Liv.

La mayor parte del aquelarre estaba presente, por fin habían encontrado a una de las dos brujas desaparecidas, aunque no en el estado que deseaban. Los más mayores sabían que la sugerencia de la chica no podía hacerse realidad.

— No, no era una bruja cuando abandonó este mundo. — Explicó Aja. La joven bruja prestó más atención al cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que la palidez de la piel y las marcadas venas negras no eran debidas a un estado avanzado de putrefacción del cuerpo. — Llevaremos la muerte de Julie en nuestros corazones, esto los harán más fuertes y decididos para acabar con la aberración chupasangre. No debemos olvidar que aún tienen a una de las nuestras, a Caroline. No nos pararemos hasta encontrarla.

Miró con atención a Maddox y este agachó la cabeza. Sabía que había fallado en su misión, tenía que encontrar a la joven bruja o sufriría las consecuencias.

— Gloria, Jonah, venid conmigo. Tú también, Kai.

Las brujas se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y algunos miraron sorprendidos al chico. Él sonrió, estaba contento y ¿por qué iba a ocultarlo? La muerte de Julie le había beneficiado, ahora se convertiría en un miembro de pleno derecho de la Triada. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo miraba con rencor, si Luke estuviera vivo, ellos habrían sido los siguientes. Le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Buscó entre la multitud hasta encontrar a Bonnie, que lo miraba con semblante inexpresivo cerca del cadáver.

La saludó con la mano y antes de doblar la esquina para acercarse a la Suma Sacerdotisa, notó cómo la pira en la que estaba el cuerpo de Julie comenzaba a arder.

* * *

Caroline se dio la vuelta al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta principal de la casa. Elena apareció por ella, venía sola. La rubia suspiró aliviada, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ningún vampiro, ya fuera rubio o moreno.

No después de lo ocurrido ayer.

Las confesiones de Julie seguían dándole un dolor de cabeza que no le había permitido dormir en toda la noche. No dejaba de darle vueltas al descubrimiento de lo que la Tríada y Aja habían estado ocultando al aquelarre, desde que habían encontrado una forma de deshacerse de los vampiros definitivamente hasta lo que implicaba. Era cierto que seguía considerando a los vampiros una aberración pero, ¿el sacrificio de doce brujas para matar a un solo Original? Había algo que fallaba, todo hechizo tenía un truco, una vía de escape. Estaba segura de que se podían evitar esas matanzas. La cuestión era ¿cómo?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a Elena entrar en la sala de estar.

— Perdona que me haya puesto a hacer limpieza, pero es lo único que me relaja cuando estoy nerviosa. ¿Dónde está Damon? ¿Por fin ha decido dejarte sola dos minutos?

La morena se rio y se llevó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja.

— Nos hemos levantado temprano para dar un paseo, ya sabes, y no molestarte mientras nos divertíamos.

— ¡Por la Diosa! ¡No me cuentes esas cosas! — Caroline hizo un gesto de asco y volvió a limpiar el polvo que había sobre el televisor mientras Elena se burlaba de ella.

— No seas mojigata. Ahora es el momento para hablar de esto, él se ha quedado recogiendo algunas moras que me gustan. Lo que nos da la oportunidad perfecta para ponernos al día de los asuntos verdaderamente importantes, como los detalles jugosos.

Caroline miró la sonrisa de lado de su amiga, eso era nuevo, sin duda un gesto que había aprendido de adorado novio. Ella la ignoró y pasó a limpiar el polvo de la estantería llena de libros. No, no iba a recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. No existía. Nope.

— No hay nada que contar, Elena. Estoy presa y llevo soltera desde que lo dejé con Tyler. No hay nada más que contar ni ningún detalle jugoso que quiera oír de tu vida sexual con Damon.

La morena se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesta a compartir una confidencia.

— ¿Ni siquiera el sexo escandaloso que tuviste con Klaus Mikaelson?

Caroline tiró sin querer la pila de libros que estaba sujetando para limpiar a fondo la estantería, los cuales dieron un fuerte golpe al caer contra el suelo. La bruja se giró para mirar a su amiga que disfrutaba de la reacción que había causado en ella. Con la boca formando una "O" y los ojos como platos se quedó congelada.

— Si tan solo lo hubiera sospechado, esa reacción habría sido suficiente para confirmármelo.

— ¿Cómo mierda lo sabes? — Preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más agudo de lo habitual en ella.

Elena sonrió ampliamente, divertida.

— No soy ciega, Caroline. Únicamente hay que prestar atención a la forma en que te mira y, bueno, tener ciertos contactos que te vieron montártelo con él la noche de Beltane en Canal Place.

Caroline se apresuró a recoger los libros que había tirado para colocarlos de nuevo en la estantería, para después sentarse en un sillón cerca de su amiga. La miró preocupada a la vez que expresaba sus temores.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe?

— Si preguntas por Damon, no te preocupes, no tiene ni idea. Fue un vampiro amigo mío el que lo vio, no te inquietes por eso.

¿Desde cuándo Elena tenía amigos vampiros? ¿Tan estrecha se había convertido su relación con esos seres? Caroline se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Y bien? Quiero detalles.

La rubia la observó, aún mortificada, pero Elena era ajena a su sufrimiento, restándole importancia al asunto. Simplemente era la pregunta de una amiga a otra sobre su último ligue, nada más. Claro que, cuando Caroline empezó a hablar, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado compartir eso con alguien más.

— No supe quién era él hasta hace unos días, ni si quiera sabía que era un vampiro. Sus tatuajes me desconcentraron.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

— Los vampiros pueden tener tatuajes, siempre que se sellen mediante un hechizo para evitar que su cuerpo cure la herida.

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior.

— Habría estado bien saberlo antes. — La otra chica no la interrumpió y esperó a que continuara su historia. — El caso es que tal vez fuera por Beltane o por cualquier otro motivo, pero esa noche salí con Bonnie dispuesta a pasármelo bien. Fuimos al CBD y después de que pasara un rato, Bon se marchó con un chico y yo me quedé en la pista de baile, sola. Me movía al ritmo de la música sin prestar atención a mí alrededor cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mí. Al abrir los ojos vi que en la planta de arriba me observaba un chico que estaba tremendo. — Elena se enarcó las cejas ante sus palabras pero Caroline continuó su relato sin hacerla caso. — Me volví para asegurarme que Bonnie seguía entretenida y al girarme para verle, ya no estaba. Fui a pedirme una copa y él apareció junto a mí. Charlamos, tonteamos y me preguntó mi nombre. Yo no se lo dije y tampoco quise saber el suyo… — Se dio cuenta de que si en ese momento hubiera sabido el nombre del Original, todo habría acabado de muy forma diferente. — Después me invitó a bailar y sentí una conexión que jamás había sentido con nadie de esa forma, bailar con él era casi cómo hacer el amor. Cuando terminamos, me besó y me pidió subir a su habitación. Yo accedí. Del resto no te pienso decir nada.

Elena estaba absorta en su historia y decidió darla privacidad, compadeciéndose de la apariencia turbada de ella, sumida en los recuerdos.

— ¿Y después?

— Nos encontramos en el ataque a Algiers. Por supuesto lo primero que hicimos fue atacarnos y el resto ya lo sabes.

La morena la miró a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos.

— Lo que más me extraña es que te haya dejado viva, probablemente cuando lo descubrió pensaría que tú sabías quién era él todo el tiempo e intentabas tenderle una trampa.

Caroline frunció el ceño extrañada por las palabras de su amiga. Ella se preguntaba lo mismo pero era raro que Elena se lo dijera con tan poco tacto.

— Yo tampoco me lo explico.

Su amiga tomó airé y sonrió de lado.

— Quién lo iba a decir, el poderoso Klaus Mikaelson encandilado de una bruja. Las ironías que tiene la vida.

Caroline se sintió molesta por la nueva actitud pasivo-agresiva de la morena. Se levantó del sillón y la miró con brazos puestos en jarras.

— No me gusta tu tono, Elena.

— No, Elena no. Prueba con Katherine. — Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su amiga se levantó a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano y la agarró del cuello empujándola contra la estantería de libros que tenía a su espalda, la que había estado limpiando antes. Caroline la miró confusa, sin entender lo que pasaba. — ¿No te gusta mi disfraz? — Preguntó burlona. — Veo que no has oído hablar de mí… Bien. Vas a entregarle un mensaje a Klaus de mi parte, dile que yo tengo la piedra lunar. Y si quiere su libertad también me tendrá que dar la mía. Sin trucos. Al fin y al cabo, ya sé cuál es su debilidad.

— No entiendo…

El rostro de su amiga se transformó en el de un vampiro, unos afilados colmillos aparecieron en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cambiados, oscuros, y la miraban con burla maliciosa.

— No seas tan rubia, Caroline.

Caroline hiló cabos con la historia que le había contado su amiga, la chica que tenía delante debía ser una doppelganger, y aparentemente también una vampiresa. Elena no tenía por qué ser la única. Con la certeza de que no le haría daño a su amiga, concentró una ola de poder que lanzó contra su atacante, derribándola y haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

Aprovechó ese momento para correr hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ir a la plantación. Sin embargo, no la alcanzó. Fue aplastada contra el suelo, presa de la vampiresa que la tenía inmovilizada.

— Si vuelves a hacer otro de tus pequeños trucos de magia, no vivirás para contarlo. No quiero matarte, así que no me obligues. — Katherine hizo girar de lado la cabeza de la bruja para que la pudiera ver de lado. Había adoptado su rostro completamente humano de nuevo. Caroline la miró con los dientes apretados. Si tan solo estuviera en plenas condiciones esa habría sido una batalla justa, pero sentía un dolor agudo en su abdomen y su pequeña batalla con Klaus y el ataque de Julie estaba demasiado reciente. No había podido recuperarse.. — Si transmites el mensaje nadie sufrirá ningún daño. ¿Lo harás?

La joven cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Así me gusta.

La bruja abrió los ojos al notar cómo el peso de su espalda desaparecía. Miró hacia atrás y no la vio, fue cuando una suave corriente de aire la recorrió en el momento que se dio cuenta de que la vampiresa se había marchado por la puerta dejándola abierta.

* * *

Abrió las puertas de entrada a la mansión de la plantación con gran estruendo. Caroline estaba cabreada. Harta de que todo el mundo la tratara como una muñeca de trapo, una inútil que solo servía para amenazar y usar. No vio a nadie en el patio del edificio, estaba vacío como la primera vez que entró en él.

Buscó a su alrededor alguna señal que le indicara dónde estaba el Original.

— Calma, Bekah. Al final terminarás por estropear el vestido.

La voz de Klaus sonó burlona desde una estancia al fondo del patio. Oyó las protestas de una mujer en respuesta a sus palabras, sin entender lo que decía.

¿Ella estaba encerrada presa en una casa diminuta y él se lo pasaba divirtiéndose con fulanas? No tenía ningún motivo para estar celosa. No lo estaba. Lo que estaba era rabiosa por sentirse manipulada sin cesar por la gente que le rodeaba, golpeada, maltratada y humillada. Y el causante de todos sus problemas estaba montándoselo con cualquiera.

Y una mierda.

Las risas en la habitación la sacaron del estado de inmovilidad en el que se encontraba sumida. Apretó los puños y se acercó para interrumpir cualquier actividad que se llevara a cabo dentro.

—Tú, serás pedazo de…

Empezó a hablar antes siquiera de ver lo que pasaba en el interior, nada más abrir la puerta. No obstante, fue incapaz de terminar la frase al ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Desde luego no se lo estaba montando con alguien, por lo menos en ese momento. La habitación era un salón decorado con estanterías repletas de libros y antigüedades, sillones mullidos estaban dispuestos alrededor de una chimenea que tenía una barra al lado derecho. Enfrente de estos, en un taburete estaba subida una de las chicas más guapas que había visto. Piel blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos azules, con un cuerpo sacado de revista. Llevaba el pelo semisuelto hacia atrás y un vestido verde de un hombro, que resaltaba sus ojos. La chica la miraba atónita ante su interrupción.

Caroline frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Klaus estaba hundido en uno de los sillones con una copa en la mano y expresión de cansancio, que cambio completamente cuando ella entró por la puerta. Enfrente de él, estaba un hombre que no creía haber visto nunca, también guapísimo. Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, bien afeitado, llevaba un traje a medida y sin lugar a dudas carísimo que le sentaba como un guante.

A su lado, jovial, estaba Kol. Llevaba la misma ropa informal que el vampiro Original.

— ¡Caroline! Que agradable e inesperada sorpresa. — Saludó levantándose Klaus, ahora sonriente, acercándose a ella.

Ella no supo qué responder. De repente sintiéndose el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

— ¿_Esa_ es la Caroline de la que has estado hablando? ¡Pero si es un desastre! — Exclamó con desprecio la rubia.

Caroline sintió un calor en las mejillas, en parte por furia, en parte por vergüenza. En ese momento fue consciente de su aspecto, unas deportivas, unos shorts que enseñaban sus piernas magulladas por la reciente caída, la blusa blanca que llevaba estaba manchada de sangre y su pelo tenía que estar revuelto, todo un desastre.

— ¡Rebekah, compórtate! — Ordenó Klaus.

La chica resopló, mirándola burlona y sintiéndose superior. El rubio tenía un gusto pésimo si elegía a mujeres como ella para entretenerse y vestirlas como princesas. "_Guapa por fuera, podrida por dentro_" pensó la bruja.

— Excusa los modales de mi hermana Rebekah, está nerviosa por su cita. Soy Elijah, hermano de Niklaus, encantado de conocerte al fin, Caroline. — Se presentó el hombre trajeado, más mayor que Klaus, cogiéndole un dorso de la mano para depositarle un suave beso que hizo sonrojar aún más a la joven.

Oyó el resoplido de Rebekah que se giró al espejo que tenía detrás para darse los últimos retoques. Klaus se situó a su lado y la chica notó la amenaza velada que había en su mirada hacia su hermano trajeado.

La joven hechicera estaba sin palabras, con la sorpresa había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta esa habitación. Kol se encargó de recordárselo de la forma más sutil.

— Hola querida, por favor acaba la frase que estabas diciendo, me muero por terminar de oírla.

La chica parpadeó dos veces, saliendo de su estupor. Miró con el ceño fruncido al motivo de su llegada, cogiendo aire para hablarle.

— Cállate Kol. No hace ninguna falta que termines esa frase, amor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa? ¿Y una nueva camiseta? — Eso fue el colmo.

Caroline torció el gesto.

— Prefiero morirme de sed. Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. — Replicó con maldad. El poderoso vampiro amplió su sonrisa, adorando el desafío que ella representaba.

— Me gusta, Klaus. Es muy entretenido verla dándote calabazas. — Afirmó Kol regodeándose en el rechazo sufrido por su hermano.

— Permíteme que insista, al menos en el asunto de la camiseta. No es prudente lucir manchas de sangre delante de vampiros. — Pidió el hombre, ignorando a su hermano.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! — Le gritó dándole un pequeño empujón, que le habría gustado que fuera más fuerte.

El rubio frunció alzó las cejas sorprendido ante sus palabras.

— Es imposible. Hoy no te he visto en todo el día.

Caroline reprimió a duras penas un sonido de frustración.

— Hoy he recibido una _amistosa_ visita que quería darte un mensaje, fuera como fuera. — Explicó sarcástica la chica. — Me ha visitado una tal Katherine.

Sus palabras encendieron una mecha invisible que puso en marcha a los vampiros. Todos la rodearon inmediatamente, incluso Rebekah había dejado de prestarse atención a sí misma. Caroline retrocedió asustada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? — Inquirió Klaus, girándola para quedar cara a cara, obviando a sus hermanos.

Caroline frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta.

— Quiere que sepas que ella tiene la piedra lunar. Si la quieres tendrás que concederla su libertad, sin trucos. — A cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía que el rostro de Klaus se fuera ensombreciendo poco a poco. Cuando terminó de hablar, el vampiro no pudo contener un gruñido.

— ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Tenía que ser ella, cómo no! Juro que la mataré, y esta vez no importa que lo hagas por ella, Elijah. Quien se interponga en mi camino, compartirá la misma suerte que ella. — Dijo las últimas palabras dirigiéndolas a su hermano. Este no intervino, le dio la espalda mirando hacia la ventana que tenía a su espalda, ocultando la expresión de su rostro.

— Siempre he dicho que tienes un gusto pésimo con las mujeres, Nik. — Comentó como si tal cosa su hermana.

— No es el momento, Bekah.

Caroline vio cómo la amenaza no surtía ningún efecto en la mujer, que se giró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el espejo. La bruja sospechaba que su presencia allí estaba haciendo que se guardaran sus opiniones para más tarde. Y ella se guardó para sí misma lo que Katherine había dicho sobre la debilidad de Klaus, pues podía resultarle útil en un futuro.

La sala se había sumido en un tenso silencio. Rebekah seguía frente al espejo, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hermano rubio, Elijah miraba por la ventana sin intervenir y Kol estaba en silencio, tomándose su copa, lo que era aún más preocupante. Klaus se había servido un nuevo trago, dejando de prestarla atención.

Caroline se removió incómoda, sabiendo lo indeseada que era su presencia en esos momentos.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Nadie la detuvo. Cuando salió por la puerta, chocó contra un cuerpo que entraba en la estancia. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó de culo por el golpe.

— ¿Caroline?

La bruja alzó la mirad para descubrir quién era el desconocido.

— ¿Stefan? ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Se miraron confusos, dado que ninguno esperaba encontrarse la presencia del otro precisamente en esa casa. Hacía por lo menos un año desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

* * *

Lanzó el dardo que dio en el centro de la diana y Kai sonrió orgulloso. No es que hubiera nadie a su alrededor con el que pudiera presumir, pero no hacía falta. Desde pequeño sabía cómo divertirse solo.

Miró el marcador y comprobó que había logrado el máximo de puntos, sonriente fue a la barra del bar para pedirse un bourbon y celebrarlo. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñó un ojo a la camarera, una chica de veinte años pechugona que como recompensa le puso un plato de patatas fritas de bolsa para acompañar.

Ese era su día de suerte. Primero habían encontrado a Julie muerta en el cementerio, después había sido ascendido y le habían convertido en un miembro oficial de la Triada, Liv se había mostrado de lo más rencorosa con él y Bonnie le había dado la enhorabuena por su nuevo cargo. Cierto es que ella no le había sonreído y que eso solo la beneficiaba en su investigación para localizar a su amiga, pero por primera vez no le había mandado a algún lugar poco deseable al intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Y ahora, hacia todo dianas.

Se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca y observó el lugar, un bar llamado Timberwolf, especialmente dirigido para turistas humanos en pleno Barrio Francés. Era una pequeña zona de descanso para las brujas del lugar que querían descansar de ellos, mandándoles a un exótico bar con encanto de la ciudad. Pobres humanos, nunca sospechaban lo que en realidad ocurría a su alrededor.

Dio un trago a su vaso, antes de llevarse un nuevo puñado de patatas a la boca.

— Recuerda masticar antes de tragar, no vayas a hacerte daño. — Susurró una voz femenina en su oído.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente, reconociéndola al instante.

— Siempre lo hago, pero no te diré cómo. Es un truco de familia.

La chica rio y se mordió el labio inferior al mirarle. Pidió una copa de lo mismo que estaba tomando él sin alejarse.

— Tus tacones te delatan. — Apuntó el chico, lo que provocó una nueva risa sarcástica en ella.

— Oops. Una no puede evitar vestir bien, cueste lo que cueste. — Respondió coqueta, tomando un trago del vaso que le habían servido.

Kai recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, enfundada en unos pantalones negros de efecto cuero ajustados, unas botas con tacones de aguja y una camiseta azul eléctrico con tirantes gordos que se ajustaba a su figura.

— Y dime, ¿a qué debo este agradable encuentro, Katherine?

Ella sonrió antes de hablar, jugando con un mechón rizado de su pelo.

— He oído que has sido ascendido, enhorabuena. — El brujo no respondió, solo asintió invitándola para que continuara. — Es un progreso, hacía falta alguien como tú con la mente más… abierta, para liderar el aquelarre.

Kai rio.

— ¿Verdad? Opino exactamente lo mismo. Además, soy mucho más agradable a la vista que Julie. — La chica alzó los ojos, divertida, dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. — ¿Y bien?

Katherine rodó los ojos.

— ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los preliminares? Hay que calentar un poco antes de llegar al quid de la cuestión.

Kai no respondió, tomando un largo trago de su copa. Ella bufó.

— Está bien. Tengo algo que te puede interesar.

— Soy todo oídos.

— Tengo la piedra lunar.

El moreno casi se atraganta con el trago que estaba bebiendo, escupiendo de nuevo el contenido en el vaso. Katherine hizo una mueca de asco al verle.

— ¿Que qué? Tienes que dármela. —Exigió acercándose a ella.

Había perdido la sonrisa y lucía amenazador, una arruga se había instalado entre sus cejas. Ella sonrió complacida ante su reacción.

— No tan deprisa, Kai. Como muestra de buena voluntad y de respeto ante nuestra pequeña… relación, he sido a ti al único que se la he ofrecido, nadie más lo sabe. — Él se acercó aún más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y quedando a escasos centímetros. — No la traigo conmigo, no te esfuerces.

— Podría averiguarlo, soy bueno en esas cosas.

— No lo dudo pero… ¿crees que no lo he previsto? Ya me conoces, siempre tengo un plan B, un plan C, y, bueno, te sabes las letras del abecedario, ¿no? — Preguntó chulesca. Llevó la palma de su mano hasta la mejilla del chico y la acarició con suavidad. — No querrás que nadie se entere de tu pequeño secretito, ¿verdad? — Acabó diciendo, cerca de su oído para que nadie más excepto él pudiera oír sus palabras.

Kai no se movió, inmune a sus provocaciones. Sonrió de nuevo de una forma fría, esta vez como un ave rapaz que observa a su presa.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Ella pareció pensar su respuesta.

— Lo que siempre he querido: mi libertad. Absoluta.

Kai amplió su sonrisa al oír su petición, tan previsible. Tan simple. Cambió su semblante, para mostrarse divertido y ella le devolvió el gesto, echándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. El momento de tensión había pasado.

— Déjame invitarte a una copa mientras te cuento lo que he pensado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NdA**: ¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Katherine? Me encanta su dinámica con Kai : ) Pero aún más de que leáis el siguiente capítulo y es que Caroline por fin reacciona. Además traigo una buena noticia, empezaré a actualizar una vez a la semana que será los jueves o los sábados.

Por cierto, recuerdo que tengo una encuesta activa en mi perfil para decidir cuál será el próximo oneshot que escriba, ¡todo el mundo puede participar!

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows!

DawnDream943 me alegra que te guste. No te preocupes que no la pienso abandonar (¡ni loca, que ahora se pone interesante!) ¡Gracias por comentar!

francisca siempre es bueno leerte por mis historias klaroline. El próximo capítulo estará centrado 100% en ella y veremos cómo por fin toma cartas en el asunto, y no faltará alguna escena con Klaus…


	8. Somno

**Capítulo 7 – Somno.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó a su vez Stefan, mirando estupefacto a Caroline.

No es que hubieran tratado mucho entre ellos, solo un poco mientras Elena había salido con él. Y por supuesto, por esa época la rubia desconocía la naturaleza vampírica del chico. Pero habían congeniado, habían reído y hablado, probablemente si se hubieran conocido durante más tiempo habrían podido llegar a ser amigos.

Pero no lo eran.

— Ellos me mantienen prisionera. ¿No se supone que deberías estar escondido o algo por el estilo? — Replicó ella.

Los Originales miraban pasando la mirada del uno al otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué os conocéis vosotros dos? — Intervino exasperada Rebekah, dejando el espejo para ir junto al recién llegado.

Por primera vez, la bruja reparó en el atuendo de Stefan. El chico iba arreglado para una ocasión formal, traje oscuro y una corbata verde, a juego con el vestido de la vampiresa. Caroline abrió la boca, recordando que Rebekah se había estado preparando para una cita.

— ¿Tú y ella? ¿Te has vuelto loco? — Casi chilló, señalándoles de forma acusatoria con el dedo índice.

La arruga entre las cejas de Stefan se acentuó y dio un paso hacia ella.

— Escucha Caroline, no sé qué es lo que te han contado pero…

— ¡Se supone que estás amenazado por él! — Le recriminó señalando a su vez a Klaus. Este sonrió al escucharlo y Stefan lo miró molesto, fue a hablar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por su cita.

— ¿Me puedes explicar de una vez de qué os conocéis?

Caroline rodó los ojos al contestar por él.

— Nos conocimos cuando salía con mi amiga, Elena. La doppelganger. — Aclaró y un brillo rojo cruzó por los ojos de la otra chica. — La cual, aparentemente, ha aceptado sacrificarse para que tú sigas vivo. ¡Y a cambio te lo estás montando con su hermana!

La bruja tenía la respiración agitada y miraba con odio al recién llegado.

— No es lo que parece, Caroline. Conseguiré salvar a Elena, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

La risa sarcástica de Klaus se escuchó al oír las palabras del joven vampiro y Caroline los miró furiosa.

— No quiero escuchar nada más de ti, Stefan. Apártate de mi camino. — Amenazó con los labios apretados, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pronunciando su nombre, el chico la intentó detener pero ella estaba harta. No quería escuchar más mentiras.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mano que Stefan había colocado sobre su brazo para detenerla y se concentró. Unas llamas aparecieron en la mano del vampiro que inmediatamente gritó de dolor y Caroline, libre de su agarre, continuó su camino. Escuchó cómo Rebekah la insultaba y pretendía perseguirla, pero fue detenida por, lo que adivinó, fueron sus hermanos.

* * *

Al llegar a casa se dirigió directamente a la ducha, queriendo arrancar de su piel a base de agua y jabón los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Por mucho que frotara, las marcas no desaparecieron de su cuerpo y se derrumbó en bajo el agua.

No estaba acostumbrada a llorar, rara vez lo hacía. La última vez que lo hizo fue con la muerte de Sheila, la abuela de Bonnie y anterior Suma Sacerdotisa del aquelarre, que a su vez había sido una guía para ella. Hacía ya más de año y medio de aquello, antes de eso, solo lo había hecho con la muerte de sus padres. Con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo se agachó, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en ellos.

Todo su mundo se había venido abajo los últimos días, había cometido un estúpido error que le estaba costando todo lo que tenía. Su casa, su aquelarre, sus amigos, y lo que era peor, a sí misma. Ella siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte y optimista, no se dejaba amedrentar por los problemas, pero no se había sentido como ella misma. Tal vez no era la bruja más poderosa, pero formaba parte del Consejo, y no era sólo por su apellido. No había nadie como ella preparando pócimas y brebajes, lo sabía. Un hechizo suyo podría no ser tan poderoso como uno de Kai, pero sin lugar a dudas, un brebaje elaborado por ella era mucho más potente que cualquiera que pudieran hacer ellos.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así de inútil? Es cierto que estaba herida, pero estaba cansada de ser tratada como si fuera de cristal. No iba a seguir compadeciéndose de sí misma, dejando que los demás la protegieran, que tomaran decisiones por ella.

Necesitaba un plan. Le gustaba tener el control de las cosas, era una obsesa del control, tal vez eso era por lo que esa situación la estaba desquiciando tanto, nada estaba bajo su manto, todos estaban tomando decisiones por ella.

Incorporándose en la ducha, alzó la cabeza dejando que agua borrara todo rastro de lágrimas. Respiró hondo, permitiendo que el aire fluyera por sus pulmones, tranquilizándose, sintiéndose ella misma. Salió de la ducha y miró al espejo que no le devolvía su reflejo debido al vaho.

Alzó la mano y murmuró en voz baja un hechizo.

— _Reflectere_.

Al instante, el vapor se aclaró, permitiendo verse reflejada en el espejo. Desnuda contempló el rastro de heridas que llevaba arrastrando desde el ataque en Algiers, la mayoría habían cicatrizado a excepción de la de su abdomen que seguía abierta. Se pasó una mano por ella y notó cómo estaba caliente, hinchada. Se examinó más de cerca y no parecía tener ninguna otra herida física de la cual tuviera que ocuparse.

Bien.

Se vistió y en lugar de echarse el ungüento creado por Elena, solamente se vendó. Decidida a ocuparse de sí misma, lo primero que haría sería crearse su propio ungüento. Cuando bajó las escaleras vio cómo Damon y Elena preparaban la cena.

— Hola, ¿dónde habéis estado? — Preguntó al entrar en la sala.

Ambos se giraron para mirarla.

— Fuimos a comprar comida… pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Había muebles tirados en la sala de estar. — Comentó la morena preocupada.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Klaus estuvo aquí y volvimos a discutir. Pero ya lo he mandado a paseo y no hay nada que lamentar. — Mintió

Ninguno de los dos parecía creerse su historia pero a ella no le importó.

— Elena, ¿te importaría decirme dónde guardas tus plantas medicinales? Me gustaría hacerme una cataplasma yo misma, no sé por qué pero la que me diste no funciona bien en la herida del abdomen.

Elena parpadeó desconcertada antes de asentir.

— Claro.

Damon las ignoró y continuó preparando la cena mientras Elena la llevaba hasta una salita que había en la derecha de la cocina, conectada a ella. Al abrir la puerta, un pequeño almacén con hierbas en botes de cristal y levemente iluminado por una bombilla que colgaba en el techo le dio la bienvenida.

— No tengo tantas como tenía en el Barrio Francés ni mucho menos la cantidad que tienes tú, pero espero que con esto te sirva. Aquí. — Dijo señalando a los cajones de doble puerta de uno de los estantes. — Tienes cuencos, cuchillos, athames, moledores, cualquier cosa que necesites.

— Gracias, Elena. Seguro que me sirve.

Su amiga la dejó y ella observó con ojo crítico el lugar. Era pequeño y no tenía mucho surtido, pero al deslizar la mirada por las etiquetas de los frascos, Caroline adivinó el ungüento que había utilizado su amiga para curarle las heridas y descubrió por qué no funcionaba en la herida de su abdomen. Funcionaba para tratar heridas leves y poco profundas, que era precisamente lo contrario de lo que tenía en su abdomen. Echando un vistazo a las hierbas, elaboró una nueva cataplasma que surtiría efecto en su herida. Paseando la mirada por los botes, Caroline leyó en un tarro que contenía un líquido rojizo "_Vampiris sanguinem_". Sangre de vampiro. Y un plan se empezó a desarrollar en su mente.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y, decidida, empezó a elaborar distintos brebajes. Con un objetivo en mente: huir.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que se comenzó a aplicar su propio ungüento en el abdomen y miró satisfecha su progreso, la herida abierta había dado paso a una cicatriz cerrada y rosada, un par de días más y solo quedaría una línea blanca como recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Prestó atención por si oía ruidos en el dormitorio de Elena y Damon pero escuchó sus risas frente al televisor en el salón. Perfecto.

Debajo de la cama sacó una caja de zapatos y la puso sobre sus rodillas. Había un cuenco con una pasta y una botella que contenía un líquido rojizo. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de la botella y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Era una pequeña pócima que había elaborado para poder fortalecerse y concentrar su poder de forma más rápida que la habitual. La mezcla del cuenco aún tenía que reposar veinticuatro horas antes de poder añadirle el último ingrediente.

Sonrió y fue a comprobar una vez más el contenido del bolso que había preparado estos días, cataplasmas, hierbas que podían servirle de utilidad, un cuchillo y una linterna. Probablemente no iba a tardar mucho en llegar a casa, pero más le valía ir preparada, al fin y al cabo era a la familia Mikaelson a la que iba a tener que hacer que perdiera su rastro.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de ponerse en marcha. Se tumbó en la cama e hizo un inventario mental de los hechizos que tendría que utilizar para poder escapar. Estaba sumida en sus cuentas cuando al girar la cabeza descubrió una silueta sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella cogió aire de golpe y dio un salto en su cama, poniéndose en pie. Tenía que estar más atenta si quería escapar. Tonta.

— ¿Podrías ser más espeluznante? Por la Diosa, un día de estos voy a morir de un ataque al corazón.

Klaus subió las palmas de las manos y dejó escapar una risa divertida que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

— No pretendía asustarte, lo juro.

Caroline volvió a sentarse en la cama, cruzando las piernas a lo indio, sin apartar la mirada de su figura.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Apenas cinco minutos. Estabas tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que no quería distraerte.

Ella alzó los ojos.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Él sonrió de lado, sin dejarse apabullar por ella.

— Me gusta cuando te pones mandona conmigo.

La rubia no se dejó convencer por su actitud bonachona y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no te largas a hacer todas esas cosas de jefe de la mafia que tengas que hacer y me dejas tranquila?

Él se acercó a ella, sin perder la sonrisa, y se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella pero sin invadir su espacio.

— No te he visto en dos días, solo quiero hablar.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó mirándole cómo si le acabara de decir que veía duendes borrachos bailando a su alrededor.

— Bueno, si quieres podemos hacer otras cosas. Tal vez eso es lo nuestro, primero actuamos y luego hablamos.

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada!

Él se rio al ver su actitud ofendida.

— ¡Para! — Exclamó ella.

Pero sólo hizo que se riera más alto. La bruja, preocupada de que Elena y Damon oyeran sus risas desde abajo y ella tuviera que explicar qué estaba pasando, no pensó en lo que hacía, solo lo hizo. Tapó la boca del vampiro con su mano, impidiendo que el sonido llegara hasta abajo.

— Te van a oír.

Por fin, Klaus paró de reírse de ella, y se le quedó mirando asombrado. Nadie en toda su vida a excepción de su madre o sus hermanos cuando era un pequeño humano, le había puesto una mano en la boca para que se callara. Él asintió y ella retiró su mano.

— Está bien. — Aseguró él hablando en voz más bajita. — Arriésgate, Caroline. Háblame. Vamos, conóceme. — Y con una sonrisa astuta añadió. — Te reto.

Caroline fue incapaz de no sonreírle a su vez. Por primera vez veía al chico que tanto le había gustado en Beltane, lo suficiente para bailar e irse a pasar la noche con él sin conocerle de nada, algo que no había hecho nunca. La sonrisa juguetona que le presentaba cómo un reto, cómo si su único propósito fuera descifrarla, a ella, un completo misterio para él. Caroline nunca había sido la primera elección de nadie, nunca, y verlo tan interesado en ella era algo nuevo. Bueno, eso era mentira, si había sido la primera elección de muchas personas, pero nunca habían sido las personas a las que ella quería.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

— Cuéntame más de ti, quiero saberlo todo. Tus esperanzas, tus sueños…

— Dijiste que querías que te conociera. — Dijo ella, provocadora. — Podemos ir por turnos. Yo te contaré algo sobre mí si tú haces lo mismo. ¿Trato?

Él sonrió complacido.

— Hecho. ¿Por qué no quisiste saber mi nombre la noche del Canal Place? — Ella le miró sorprendida de que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. ¿Podía preguntar lo que quisiera y se decantaba por eso? Lo mismo que pensaba, se lo hizo saber a él. — Tenemos toda la tarde y me temo que esa pregunta no ha dejado de rondarme la mente desde esa noche.

— Sinceramente no sé qué me llevó a no querer saberlo. Había salido con mi amiga y solo quería pasarlo bien, descansar por una noche de todo el drama sobrenatural que me rodea. Por una noche no quería ser Caroline Forbes, bruja del Barrio Francés, sino solo una chica que sale a divertirse a una discoteca.

— ¿Eres tan conocida? Nunca había oído tu nombre antes, si te digo la verdad. — Confesó el vampiro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No tanto, pero no quería correr el riesgo. De todas formas, si tú me lo hubieras dicho, lo habría reconocido al instante y… — Pudo, pero no quiso terminar la frase. No estaba segura de si se arrepentía o no de haberse acostado con él esa noche. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. — Las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Klaus asintió, sin indagar más en el tema. No queriendo plantearse qué hubiera pasado en caso de haberse presentado.

— Bien, tu turno.

Caroline se mordió el labio, insegura de qué preguntarle. Había muchas cosas que quería saber pero no sabía cómo abordarlas, había información que él no querría compartir y que, desde luego, ella quería saber. Pero había una que destacaba sobre el resto.

— ¿Quién es Katherine?

Él se tensó en cuanto oyó el nombre, perdiendo la sonrisa y sustituyéndola un semblante serio.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— He hecho una pregunta y tengo todo el derecho a saber quién es ella. Es a mí a la que engañó y atacó para llegar a ti, ¿sabes? — Arremetió ella.

Klaus continuó sentado sin decir nada y la rubia se levantó, enfrentando su mirada desde arriba.

— Pasa una buena tarde Klaus, ya veo que no sabes cumplir un trato.

Se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse y el vampiro no la detuvo hasta que su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta.

— Es complicado, podrías preguntarme cualquier otra cosa.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro, sin girarse aún de espaldas a él.

— Quiero saber quién es ella.

El rubio apretó los labios y ella abrió la puerta, apenas había tirado diez centímetros de ella cuando volvió a hablar.

— Conozco a Katherine desde hace más de quinientos años. — Caroline cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para mirarlo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que volviera a hablar. — Ella era algo especial que…

— ¿Especial en plan doppelganger? — Interrumpió la chica.

Klaus abrió la boca, sorprendido. Y si no hubiera sido tan delicado el momento que habían creado, ella se habría reído de su expresión.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Caroline se permitió sonreír con superioridad.

— ¿De la maldición del híbrido? Todo. Me lo ha contado Elena.

Él frunció las cejas.

— No debería haberlo hecho, no es algo que se supone que pueda pregonar, y menos a otras brujas.

— Bueno, al menos me he ahorrado todas las partes "especiales" de tu relato y las mentiras que me fueras a contar en él. — Replicó con voz dura.

Klaus rodó los ojos y ella volvió a cruzar los brazos bajo el pecho. Notó cómo la mirada del vampiro se mantenía en ellos y resopló. ¿En serio? ¿Mil años y seguía actuando como un crío de quince? El Original alzó la mirada, sabiéndose atrapado y ella alzó una ceja, interrogadora.

— Supongo que es verdad que lo hará más fácil. — Concedió él con una sonrisa de disculpa que se contradecía con la mirada juguetona de sus ojos. — Bueno, Katherine era una doppelganger humana cuando la conocí, en 1.492. No sé cuántos doppelgangers crees que pueden aparecer en un siglo, pero permíteme que te lo aclare: solo uno. Y con suerte. Conocía la maldición del híbrido prácticamente desde que me convertí en un vampiro, así que después de llevar casi cinco siglos buscando los ingredientes, por fin conseguí encontrar el que más difícil era de dar. Ella estaba sola, había huido de su país natal hacía dos años y era una joven inocente y tonta que pretendía impresionar a un Lord para casarse y tener su vida de pobreza y posición resuelta. Yo me interesé en ella en cuanto la vi y fui correspondido por ella, sin duda pensaba que era la suficientemente bueno para cumplir sus expectativas. En esa época había conseguido todos los ingredientes y estaba esperando a la noche de luna llena para hacer el ritual cuando hubo algo que no preví.

Klaus hizo una pausa. La rubia estaba tan metida en el relato que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se movió para volver a sentarse en la cama.

— Al parecer ella y mi hermano se habían hecho cercanos, se habían enamorado. — Explicó sarcástico. Su respiración se había agitado y había cerrado los puños, hasta quedar blancos.

— ¿Kol?

Klaus la miró sorprendido, por un momento se había olvidado de su presencia, y después rio.

— Demonios, no. Elijah.

— ¿El trajeado?

Klaus asintió dejando escapar una risita.

— El mismo. Le contó a Katherine lo que tenía planeado hacer y ella se escapó, no sólo de mí, de ambos. — Aclaró sonriendo con crueldad. — A la mañana siguiente supimos que se las había apañado para convertirse en una vampiresa.

— ¿Y qué pasa porque se hubiera convertido en una? — Preguntó ella, sintiendo que había algo que se le escapaba.

— Se necesita a alguien que sea humano para realizarlo. Un vampiro no lo es, estamos muertos. — Ella se estremeció. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por Katherine, había hecho lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, tal y como iba a hacer ella.

— ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que quería su libertad?

Él sonrió complacido está vez.

— Caroline, nunca quieras traicionarme, todo aquel que lo ha hecho lo termina pagando. Ella quiso vivir, así que la he estado cazando desde entonces. Cuando dé con ella, la mataré.

Ella se removió inquieta, sabiendo que eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

— Bueno, si quieres la piedra lunar tendrás que ceder.

Él sonrió de manera enigmática.

— Ya veremos.

Se sumieron en un silencio, no del todo incómodo, sin saber qué decir. La bruja pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir, intentando usarlo de alguna forma en la que pudiera salvar a Elena.

— Caroline. — La llamó él. — No pienses en convertirla, Elena y yo tenemos un trato. No quieras convertirte en mi enemiga por alguien que ya ha tomado una decisión, una que os salva a todos.

La bruja le miró con semblante serio.

— Ya lo somos, Klaus.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos, dejándolo solo arriba. No soportaba las amenazas, y aún menos, quedarse cruzada de brazos observando sacrificarse a su amiga. La morena y Damon estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo la televisión con un bol de palomitas en el reposabrazos. Se acercó y tomó un puñado de ellas, sentándose en el sillón que había a un lado.

El vampiro, indignado le quitó el bol de su alcance.

— Prepárate tus propias palomitas Blondie, estas son especiales de la casa y solo están disponibles para aquellos que me tratan como merezco.

Caroline rodó los ojos y con un hechizo hizo volar el bol hasta su regazo.

— Ya lo hago. — Replicó llevándose otras palomitas a la boca.

Damon fue a replicar pero la risa de Elena lo interrumpió.

— Bien hecho, Care.

El vampiro miró indignado a su novia que no paraba burlarse de él "tan fácil como quitarle una piruleta a un niño", le decía.

Por primera vez, la rubia fue consciente de lo enamorado que estaba el vampiro de su amiga. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante su muerte? No tenía sentido.

* * *

Klaus la visitó de nuevo al día siguiente y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de la maldición del híbrido ni de la guerra. Se convirtieron en temas tabú entre ellos. En cambio, el vampiro le contaba anécdotas pasadas con sus hermanos, las ciudades que había visitado y a las que la quería llevar como Roma o París.

— ¿Tokio? — Preguntó divertida.

— Te sorprendería todo lo que tiene que ofrecer la ciudad, la mezcla de las cosas antiguas con las más modernas maravillas. Por no hablar del ramen. — Explicó él.

Ella rio de nuevo, reposando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y mirándolo de frente.

— Te llevaré a cualquier sitio que quieras. — Le dijo esta vez serio. Caroline supo que lo decía de verdad.

— Entonces, llévame a casa.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— No es seguro.

Ella respiró hondo. No quería volver a enfadarse, llevaban hablando tres horas y no quería echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido.

— ¿Y qué tal un picnic?

La sugerencia le cogió desprevenido.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesito salir de esta casa Klaus, llevo encerrada más de una semana, estoy cansada de ver las mismas paredes todo el día. Un picnic no estaría mal, ¿sabes? Seguiríamos aquí cerca y no tendríamos que hablar en susurros para evitar a Damon y Elena.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Caroline intentó aparentar normalidad y no transmitir todos los nervios que sentía. Sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, estar solos los dos, en medio de un bosque sin nadie alrededor. Ella confiaba en el que él no la dañaría, pero era el momento de comprobar si el vampiro confiaba en ella.

— De acuerdo. Mañana cenaremos a la luz de la luna.

— Oh, por favor. No añadas la luz de la luna a esto, es tan cliché.

Él rio y le dijo algo sobre la falta de romanticismo en el nuevo siglo. Siguieron bromeando y conociéndose a lo largo de la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche y oyeron (más bien él lo oyó y se lo dijo) cómo sus amigos subían a su dormitorio. Sin decir nada más, Klaus se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se acercço hacia ella. La chica se mordió los labios, nerviosa ante su cercanía. El vampiro dejó un casto beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse por la ventana.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo una repentina calidez donde hacía un momento habían estado sus labios.

* * *

Caroline despertó con una energía renovada, por fin había llegado el día de la huida. La herida de su abdomen había sanado y se sentía en perfectas condiciones, incluso mejor. Sacó la caja que tenía guardada bajo la cama y la abrió. Quedaban dos sorbos de la botella con el líquido y se los tomó, terminándola. Después comprobó el estado de la mezcla, el día anterior había añadido el último componente y ya estaba lista. La cogió y comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo ni en el camino hasta la estancia de las hierbas. Cuando llegó, aún sola, sacó un mortero y vertió en él la mezcla, triturando el contenido hasta convertirlo en un suave polvo morado, mientras lo mezclaba con un hechizo.

Abrió el guardapelo que llevaba como colgante, uno que le había pedido prestado a Elena, y lo abrió, rellenándolo con el polvo que había elaborado. _Somno_. Era la mezcla somnífera más poderosa que existía, a la cual había añadido sangre de vampiro, para conseguir un efecto más poderoso en ellos. Limpió los restos y lo dejó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pasó el resto de la tarde nerviosa, si Elena o Damon lo notaron, no se lo hicieron saber. Impaciente por la llegada de Klaus para llevarla a la cita. El momento clave en el que tenía pensado huir. Se repetía a sí misma que su escapatoria era el único motivo por el que estaba nerviosa.

Cuando sintió que la hora se acercaba se puso un vestido amarillo de tirantes y una chaqueta fina blanca, se dejó el pelo suelto, dejando que sus ondas cayeran libres enmarcando su rostro y aplicó un maquillaje ligero.

— ¿Preparada para nuestra cita?

Caroline dio un pequeño salto delante del espejo, no se había percatado de la presencia del vampiro que la miraba sonriente desde la ventana. Ella le sonrió dándose la vuelta.

— Tienes que dejar de aparecer así, en serio.

Él no le contestó, concentrado en repasarla con la mirada. Bien. Primera parte de la noche conseguida: captar su atención.

— ¿Vamos? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia ella, a la vez que cogía su bolso y metía en él una polvera de maquillaje. Klaus la miró a los ojos y asintió, asumiendo que lo que llevaba en el bolso eran cosas como pañuelos y maquillaje. — ¿Nos vamos por la puerta principal?

Él se aproximó, cogiéndola por la cintura, lo que provocó que ella temblara ligeramente debido a la anticipación. ¿La besaría?

— Mejor por la ventana.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle sintió un tirón arrastrándola con él, todo su alrededor se volvió borroso y de lo único que era consciente era del agarre de las manos de Klaus en su cuerpo. Apenas duró unos segundos y cuando paró se encontraban en el linde del bosque que observaba dese su ventana. Klaus se separó de ella dando un paso atrás, y la rubia cogió aire.

— Vale, la híper velocidad es muy útil. Te lo concedo.

Él rio y le indicó que le acompañara por un camino entre los árboles. Caroline se dio cuenta de que no traía ninguna cesta o comida con él.

— Sabes que un picnic consiste en comer en el campo, ¿verdad?

— No te preocupes, amor. Lo tengo todo planeado.

Sus tripas hablaron por ella, retorciéndose audiblemente, desvelando el hambre que tenía. Klaus se apiadó de la rubia indicándole que no faltaba mucho. Se pusieron a hablar de comida hasta que Klaus se detuvo.

— Espero que esto sea suficiente.

Caroline miró hacia dónde le señalaba y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, era más que suficiente. Sobre un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, había dos candelabros que sostenían velas, iluminando las diversas fuentes de comida y los platos que había. Estaban cerca de un arroyo y tapados por los arbusto, con la luz del sol poniente iluminándolo todo. Se quedó sin palabras en cuanto lo vio.

Ella había esperado un par de sándwiches de queso, no una cena de lujo con candelabros incluidos.

— Yo…

De nuevo sus tripas sonaron y el vampiro sonrió, acercándola al mantel con los platos. Se sentaron sobre él y Klaus descubrió el contenido de las fuentes.

— Como no sabía que es lo que más te gustaría he decidido traer un poco de todos mis platos preferidos, pero con el postre lo tenía claro: fresas con chocolate y nata, no hay nada que lo supere. — Caroline le sonrió complacida, sin saber qué tomar primero, abrumada por tanta atención. — Te recomiendo que empieces con la milanesa.

Fueron probando platos y descubriendo sus gustos, para su sorpresa descubrió que todos estaban deliciosos y Klaus le explicó que se los había cocinado su chef. Caroline casi se atragantó cuando se lo dijo, ¿quién tenía un chef a su entera disposición?

— Un rey, por supuesto.

La bruja rodó los ojos, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela.

— ¿Y tiene un salario o trabaja por su vida?

Klaus no respondió, simplemente se limitó a sonreír con los labios apretados marcando sus hoyuelos, como si fuera si le hubiera atrapado en plena travesura. Caroline sabía que tendría que sentirse horrorizada de que alguien considerara la vida humana como algo con lo que jugar, pero fue incapaz de resistirse a su gesto, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Se sintió prendada de sus ojos azules, enmarcados por sus pobladas pestañas. ¿Cómo había pensado alguna vez que tenía miedo de ellos? Eran hermosos. Notó cómo él se inclinaba hacia ella y reaccionó, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas.

— Probemos ese postre tan delicioso.

— Por favor, adelante. — Klaus no retrocedió la pequeña distancia que había recortado, así como tampoco lo hizo ella. No quería mostrarle lo nerviosa que la ponía.

Alargó una mano hasta coger una de las fresas y la llevó hasta sus labios, dándole un pequeño mordisco. No era la primera vez que comía ese postre pero nunca le había sabido tan delicioso, una explosión de sabor inundo su boca.

Fue incapaz de retener el gemido que se escapó de su boca mientras lo saboreaba. Se terminó la fruta, lamiéndose los labios, saboreando hasta el último jugo en su boca.

— ¿De dónde has sacado estas fresas? Son lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

Miró a Klaus a los ojos, esperando su respuesta, y lo encontró mucho más cerca de lo que le había visto la última vez, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que se había acercado tanto a ella. Se perdió en su mirada, que estaba clavada en sus labios y cuando por fin se cruzaron, fue ella quien juntó los unió.

Fue correspondida al instante.

El postre quedó olvidado y la bruja pudo paladear el regusto del vino en los labios del rubio. Echó las manos a su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella mientras que él puso las manos en su cintura, acercándola. Besarle se sentía _tan_ bien. Fue como aquella vez en el club, solo que ahora era consciente de lo que hacía en todo momento, disfrutándolo al máximo, olvidando sus planes.

Klaus la sentó sobre él y la chica se lo permitió gustosamente, sin romper el beso. Rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del rubio, abriendo los labios y atrapando con sus dientes el labio inferior del rubio. Él gimió y asaltó de nuevo su boca, esta vez sus lenguas se reconocieron, jugando como lo habían hecho antes. Con una de sus manos, Caroline atrapó en un puño un mechón rizado del cabello del vampiro y él subió sus manos recorriendo su espalda por debajo de la chaqueta. Ella movió los brazos para deshacerse de la prenda y él la ayudó.

Se apretó aún más contra él y notó lo duro que estaba contra ella, sin poder evitarlo jadeó dentro del beso. Él, alentado por su reacción, llevó sus manos hasta su pecho y lo acarició por encima. Ella echó la cabeza atrás con los ojos cerrados.

— Caroline.

El vampiro gimió su nombre antes de besarle el cuello, lamiendo justo por encima de su yugular. Un destello de coherencia cruzó la mente de Caroline, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba perdiendo. Llevó la mano que antes había tenido sujetando su pelo hasta la mandíbula del hombre, dirigiendo de nuevo sus labios a los suyos, fundiéndose de nuevo en un apasionado beso. La otra mano la dirigió hasta su guardapelo y lo abrió ligeramente. Separando sus labios, respiró hondo cogiendo aire. Le miró y él tenía sus ojos cerrados, con su frente junto a la suya.

Levantó el guardapelo.

— Lo siento.

Susurró antes de soplar el polvo morado hacia Klaus. Él solo tuvo tiempo antes de abrir los ojos y parpadear sorprendido, antes de que un sueño se apoderaba de él. Antes de caer inconsciente, le dedicó una mirada que transmitía todo lo contrario a lo que hacía momentos antes: puro odio.

Caroline se separó del él y recompuso sus ropas, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de quedarse a su lado y despertarle. En cualquier caso no podía.

Había tomado una decisión, tenía un bando en esa guerra. Sus recientes descubrimientos la habían hecho tambalear sus convicciones pero había en algo en lo que nunca dejaría de creer, en la vida.

Los vampiros significaban todo lo contrario. Tal vez no fueran esos seres malvados en esencia en lo que creía en un principio, pero seguían dejando un rastro de muerte a su paso. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salvarlos, no quería ver morir a Klaus, y a la vez contenerlos. Y sobre todo, no podía dejar que Klaus rompiera la maldición del híbrido. Elena tenía razón cuando le había dicho que nadie debería ser tan poderoso.

Cogió el bolso que había llevado con ella, sacando una linterna que iluminaba su camino.

Tenía muchas respuestas que encontrar y solo podía hacerlo en un sitio: en casa.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: no he actualizado cuando creía que lo iba a hacer pero la inspiración huye últimamente en todo lo que concierne a TVD y TO. Pero no os preocupéis que esto sigue adelante :)

francisca muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Katherine, es un poco bitch pero que se le va a hacer.

DawnDream9435 aquí lo tienes, ya ves que Caroline ha tomado cartas en el asunto. ¡Muchas gracias!


	9. Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 8 – Vuelta a casa.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

— No, Bonnie. Pero soy todo oídos si se te ocurre algo mejor. — Respondió Kai molesto a causa de la tercera interrupción de la chica. Si se desviaba al trazar el símbolo sobre el mapa, aunque fuera un milímetro, tendría que empezar de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como la bruja se inclinaba sobre el mapa que tenía frente a ella, asegurándose innecesariamente de que el chico hacia bien su trabajo.

Ni que fuera un aficionado.

Cuando terminó el último trazo la miró satisfecho. La morena se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una expresión que Kai no era capaz de identificar al cien por cien, pero sobre todo destacaba la esperanza.

— No pensé que después de ser ascendido a miembro de la Tríada quisieras seguir ayudándome. — La joven bruja confesó lo que llevaba pensando desde que el otro le había hablado del nuevo ritual de localización que había descubierto.

Kai la sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Hicimos un trato. Además yo también quiero encontrar a tu amiga.

— No pensé que te cayera bien.

— No lo hace, pero tampoco me disgusta. Sin embargo, es una bruja. No voy a dejarla a merced de los chupasangres y menos si es tu amiga. — Ella lo miró sorprendida. Kai se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar. — Mira, ser ascendido ha tenido sus ventajas, no habría descubierto este ritual de no pertenecer a la Tríada. Es cierto que este hechizo bordea la línea de la magia negra pero si el inútil de Maddox es incapaz de encontrarla, lo haremos nosotros. De cualquier forma, tampoco sabremos si funcionará.

— Yo… gracias. De verdad.

— ¿Empezamos?

La bruja asintió y unieron sus manos por encima del mapa con la runa grabada en ella. Recitaron las palabras del hechizo, sintiendo cómo las velas con las que habían iluminado la estancia levitaban. En el momento adecuado según las instrucciones que había obtenido, cogió una fotografía en la que aparecían Caroline y Bonnie. Se trataba de la última que se habían hecho juntas. No le prestó mucha atención puesto que ya la había memorizado con antelación. Se la tendió a la morena que la cogió entre sus dedos a la vez que él sacaba el athame de su cinturón.

— ¿Preparada? — Preguntó a su acompañante en voz baja.

Ella asintió, sosteniendo la fotografía debajo de la muñeca destapada que le ofrecía. Kai suspiró y clavó el cuchillo en su piel bronceada, profundo. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, manchando la fotografía, deslizándose por ella hasta caer sobre el mapa. Una vez que hubo la cantidad suficiente de sangre en él, retomó su cántico. Casi al momento, Bonnie le siguió.

Pasaron diez segundos y no ocurrió nada. La voz de Bonnie se volvía más forzada conforme pasaba el tiempo. Veinte segundos. Su brazo herido temblaba mientras la sangre seguía manando, manchando aún más la fotografía. Cuarenta segundos y todo seguía igual.

Había pasado un minuto, creía que finalmente el ritual no había funcionado cuando la sangre que había caído en el mapa se empezó a mover de forma lenta hasta un punto, rodeándolo con forma de círculo.

— Está en el Distrito de las Artes. — Dijo Bonnie con voz queda.

Lo habían conseguido.

Con rapidez, Kai se acercó para atender la herida de la chica, colocando una palma sobre ella y recitando el hechizo que había memorizado antes para cuando llegara este momento.

— Ve a por Caroline. — Solicitó la bruja en voz baja.

— No. Primero te cerraré la herida e iremos juntos. — Replicó él. Bonnie intentó discutir pero supo que era una batalla pérdida, no con él sobre ella atendiéndola. Ejerciendo un agarre implacable sobre su brazo para que no lo rechazara.

Bonnie se dejó hacer. Kai no tardaría mucho y por fin podría tener de nuevo a su amiga.

Sonrió complacida, disfrutando del dolor que le permitía sentir a su amiga viva, cada vez más cerca.

* * *

La puerta salió disparada contra la pared, rompiendo los ensambles que la mantenían en su sitio. La figura de un hombre rubio con el gesto contraído por la furia pasó por ella como una exhalación hasta encontrar a su objetivo que se encontraba en la cocina. Sin miramientos, cogió uno de los cuchillos que había en un soporte cercano y se lo clavó en el cuello al vampiro, atravesándole sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡KLAUS! ¿Qué demonios? ¡DETENTE!

Apenas era consciente de las manos que intentaban inútilmente separarle de su presa. Giro la cabeza para ver a la chica morena que forcejeaba con él, sabiendo que sus rasgos estaban totalmente transformados.

— ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está la bruja? — Exigió saber, sintiendo cómo la rabia fluía a través de él por todas partes.

— ¡Klaus, para! ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!

El rubio sonrió con malicia mientas se la quitaba de encima con un brazo, haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Damon estaba semidesmayado, luchaba por mantener la conciencia, por no fallecer. "_Bien_" pensó el rubio, tener consciente a las víctimas mientras se las torturaba enfrente de sus seres amados siempre ayudaba a que estos hablaran con más facilidad. Además, era mucho más divertido.

Lo agarró por el cuello sin sacarle el cuchillo y se lo acercó a Elena, dejándoles a menos de medio metro de distancia entre el uno y la otra. Asió el mango del cuchillo y lo movió de tal forma que la punta sobresalía por el extremo contrario del cuello.

Damon escupió sangre en su intento gritar por el dolor sin éxito.

— Dime dónde está tu amiga la bruja si quieres seguir teniendo a tu novio de una pieza. Hazlo o su cabeza será lo único que tengas de él.

— No, no, no. Por favor, Klaus, no le hagas daño. No sé de qué me estás hablando. — Pidió la morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Intentas hacer que me crea que tu amiga ha huido sin decírtelo? — Inquirió con cólera clavando aún más profundo el cuchillo.

— ¿Caroline? — Elena sorbió, mirándole con confusión. — Te equivocas, está arriba, en su cuarto. No ha salido de la casa, Klaus, solo cuando tú te la llevaste el otro día. — El Original no contestó, en cambio alzó la cabeza de Damon, estirando su herida a la vista de su novia. — Por favor, para, te lo juro, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Klaus clavó los ojos en ella, evaluando sus palabras, sus emociones que florecían a través de sus ojos marrones. Entonces sonrió y arrastró el cuchillo de Damon desgarrándole la parte delantera de la garganta. El cuerpo cayó a sus pies sin vida, desangrándose.

— Su vida depende de tu palabra. — Advirtió cuando se marchaba de la casa, oyendo las maldiciones y el llanto de Elena mientras cogía el cuchillo y se hacía un corte para alimentar a su novio.

Había sido demasiado confiado con ella, le había dado muchas libertades. La creía, estaba seguro que no sabía nada del plan de huida de su amiga, pero alguien tenía que pagar por los errores cometidos. Y ahora, había perdido un tiempo precioso para encontrarla.

Se dio pisa por llegar al Barrio Francés cuanto antes.

* * *

Estaba agotada, había corrido sin parar hasta llegar a la carretera. No había resultado difícil encontrar a alguien que se dirigiera al centro de la ciudad y quisiera llevarla, no, lo peor había sido el estado de paranoia constante que vivía desde que había hechizado a Klaus. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no la había encontrado. Incluso había robado una sudadera negra que había visto tendida para ocultarse con ella. Miraba varias antes de girar en cada esquina, hacia encantamientos contantemente para asegurarse de que no había ningún vampiro cerca.

Cuando unos chicos se la acercaron estuvo a punto de atacarles creyendo que eran vampiros, pero no lo eran. Se trataba de unos jóvenes que habían bebido de más y buscaban a una chica para pasar la noche. En otro momento se habría enfadado al ser confundida con una prostituta. Pero no en ese. Solo podía rezar para que amaneciera pronto, para que le diera tiempo a llegar a casa. El letrero de una farmacia cerrada le mostraba la hora en una pantalla luminosa, no faltaba mucho.

Fue entonces cuando oyó unas voces a su espalda.

— ¡Ahí está!

Ni si quiera miro atrás cuando empezó a correr. Mierda. La había encontrado. Cogió un tarrito que llevaba constantemente en su mano y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Escuchó el cristal romperse contra el suelo, seguido de una explosión y varios gritos de sorpresa.

Torció la esquina y se encontró con una valla que tenía unos cubos de basura al lado. Sin dudarlo se subió a uno de los cubos, ya había pasado una pierna cuando fue tirada hacia atrás.

Al ver la figura de su agresor le lanzó un _Motus_ que le estrelló contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Se preparó para enfrentar al segundo.

— ¡Caroline! ¡Para! Soy yo ¡Bonnie!

Por fin procesó las palabras y se dio la vuelta, confundida, pero sin bajar las manos, dispuesta para atacar por si se tratara de un truco.

No lo era. Frente a ella estaba su mejor amiga, con un corte en la frente del que manaba sangre, la ropa manchada y arrugada, ojeras que resplandecían a la luz de las farolas. Y esa sonrisa, por la Diosa, cuanto la había echado de menos.

— Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie…

Incapaz de decir otra cosa se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo que transmitía todo el dolor, el abandono, por el que había pasado. Y lloró, esta vez de alegría. Cuando reconoció el olor de Bonnie supo que estaba en casa. No entendía las palabras que le decía la morena pero no hacía falta.

— No os preocupéis tanto por mí, me encuentro bien. Gracias por vuestro interés y preocupación. — Dijo una voz a su derecha. Kai se había recuperado y observaba la escena apoyado en la pared contra la que había sido lanzado, sujetándose una muñeca que tenía un ángulo extraño.

— ¿Kai? ¿Pero qué…?

— Kai me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, si no hubiera sido por él no te habría encontrado. — Explicó Bonnie acercándose inconscientemente al chico.

La rubia arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Bonnie y Kai trabajando juntos para encontrarla? Lo primero que quiso hacer fue alejar a su amiga de él, advertirla y contarle todo lo que había averiguado a través de Julie. Sin embargo, no podía. Eso podía hacerlo luego, si lo hacía ahora se enfrentaría a Kai y este avisaría a Aja. No. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y tenía que hacerlo desde dentro. Aunque eso conllevara poner cara amable al pequeño psicópata.

— Yo… no me lo esperaba… Gracias, Kai, de verdad.

— Lo he hecho por Bonnie. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. — Afirmó el chico sonriente, intentando despejar las dudas de los motivos por los que había llevado esa acción. Bonnie no le replicó ni le acusó de nada, solo puso los ojos en blanco.

— En cualquier caso, gracias. Y perdona por atacarte, creí que eras un vampiro.

Bonnie y Kai la miraron con precaución mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, comprobando que estaban solos.

— Deberíamos irnos.

— Care, ¿qué te ha…? — Se acercó su amiga cogiéndole una mano. La chica se deshizo delicadamente del agarre, negando con la cabeza.

— Luego. Ahora tenemos que irnos, estar aquí es demasiado peligroso. Toma. — Se giró a Kai tendiéndole una pequeña ampolla de cristal que había sacado de su bolso. — Es una poción curativa.

Kai asintió y la olió discretamente antes de tomarla. Al instante se sintió mucho mejor.

— Es bastante rápida. — Halagó el chico mientras se tomaba el resto del contenido del frasco. La bruja rubia era tan buena con las pociones como Bonnie le había dicho. — Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha con rapidez, iban los tres juntos. Mirando a su alrededor contantemente, Bonnie andaba muy pegada a su amiga y Caroline miraba con determinación y paranoia todas las esquinas. Tenía un puño metido dentro de un bolsillo en la sudadera negra que vestía, agarrando lo que probablemente era otro de sus pequeños botes misteriosos.

Kai la notaba diferente, había algo en sus ojos que le transmitía una mirada dura, con menos inocencia, con más oscuridad. No era la misma Caroline que había ido a Algiers. Si él podía apreciar ese cambio, ¿qué más notaría Bonnie?

Iban en tensión hasta que traspasaron la frontera del Barrio Francés. Los tres suspiraron con alivio cuando sintieron las protecciones mágicas a su alrededor, dándoles la bienvenida. Con paso ligero avanzaron por Royal Street hasta encontrar su destino.

Una casa de tres plantas hecha de ladrillo rojo con terrazas al estilo del barrio francés. Había plantas en ellas, colgadas, por muchos lugares. Las ventanas y las puertas eran de un blanco impoluto con las puertas exteriores de las ventanas negras. Habría pasado por una casa más sino fuera por el símbolo de una triquetra en la puerta principal. Cuando se acercaron a ella, la puerta se abrió, saliendo por ella un chico de veintitantos, con pelo castaño y ojos azules, bastante alto y fornido. El hoyuelo que había en su barbilla se acentuó al reconocerlos.

— ¿Caroline? ¿Estás…? — El hombre se congeló al reconocer a la rubia.

— Está viva pero no gracias a ti, Maddox. — Siseó con furia la bruja de piel oscura.

— Apártate, tenemos que ver a Aja. — Ordenó Kai, haciendo a un lado con brazo al brujo que seguía mirando la escena incrédulo.

Entraron al gran recibidor de la estancia, las brujas dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca mientras que el moreno marchaba para avisar a Aja. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que salían del despacho de la Suma Sacerdotisa.

— ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Caroline! — Aja sonreía sorprendida al verla. Se acercó a ella, cogiendo una mano de la chica entre las suyas. — Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta. Maddox, enhorabuena por encontrarla.

Caroline se removió incómoda. No confiaba en ella, sabía cómo era. Se acordaba de Elena, cuando despertó y le contó su historia. Aja la había ignorado, la había dejado a merced de los vampiros más poderosos de la historia, a una bruja de su propio aquelarre. Por la Diosa, ni si quiera eso era lo peor, mucho menos comparado con la matanza de las brujas de Treme. La presencia de Aja le repulsaba, solo quería hacerla pagar por sus locuras, descubrirla ante todos. Golpearla con furia.

Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que averiguar la verdad. Es por eso por lo que había vuelto, el Barrio Francés era su hogar y no podía dejar que unas brujas corruptas lo arruinaran. Aja, la Tríada, Kai, todo estaban corruptos. Tenía que averiguar quién más lo era. Descubrir una forma de parar la guerra, de neutralizar el plan de Klaus. Y eso solo podía hacerlo desde dentro.

Puso la sonrisa más tímida que tenía y habló.

— En realidad no fue él quien me ha encontrado, han sido Bonnie y Kai.

— En ese caso serán recompensados por traerte sana y salva. Maddox ya hablaremos de tus habilidades de búsqueda más tarde. — Advirtió Aja. El castaño asintió y se marchó, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desprecio a los jóvenes que habían expuesto su fracaso en la búsqueda de la rubia ante la Suma Sacerdotisa. — Caroline, por favor acompáñame y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

— Aja no creo que sea buena idea que Caroline te cuente todo lo que la ha sucedido sin descansar un poco antes. Tiene que estar agotada. — Interrumpió su amiga.

La Suma Sacerdotisa las miró sopesando las palabras de la chica a la vez que evaluaba el estado de Caroline. La joven sonrió cansadamente y negó con la cabeza.

— No, será mejor que lo cuente ahora. No quiero tener que revivirlo otra vez, prefiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. Está bien Bon, te veo luego.

La joven morena asintió poco convencida a la vez que dejaba a las brujas marchar.

— Vamos a desayunar mientras esperamos que salga, así la recibirás con el estómago lleno. — Le propuso Kai a Bonnie. Ella aceptó y se marcharon. — La comida es la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre, ¿sabes?

— Cállate Kai.

Caroline fue capaz de oír la última parte de la conversación de su amiga con el chico mientras entraban en el despacho de Aja. Tendría que preguntarla más tarde qué demonios había ocurrido entre ellos en su ausencia.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando la Suma Sacerdotisa abrió las puertas invitándola a pasar.

Inspiró disimuladamente a la vez que pasaba al interior de la estancia.

El espectáculo debía continuar.

* * *

Desde el anonimato que proporcionaba la noche y la lejanía, Klaus observó cómo las luces del segundo piso de la vivienda se encendían. La tienda de la primera planta había sido cerrada hacía varias horas, mucho antes de que anocheciera.

La figura de la joven rubia se vislumbraba a través de una de las ventanas. Hablaba amigablemente con una morena que le pasaba una taza. Klaus bebió la imagen desde el anonimato proporcionado por la oscuridad de la noche y la lejanía.

Cuando salió de la casa de Elena fue directo a la vivienda que había averiguado que pertenecía a la rubia, pasando a través de las protecciones sin que saltaran gracias a su contacto. Pero ella no había ido directa a su casa, como había supuesto. Se había dirigido a otro lugar, esperó durante horas a su regreso y cuando lo hizo, cerca del mediodía, estaba acompañada. Otras dos brujas, una la morena que estaba con ella en ese momento y que no había abandonado la casa, y otra mucho más joven, con el pelo rubio ceniza y lleno de rizos. Se le hizo familiar aunque no consiguió averiguar por qué. Ella se marchó al cabo de un par de horas.

Caroline había tenido otras visitas, reconoció a Gloria, una bruja negra con el pelo blanco que era uno de los tres miembros de la Tríada. Su casa había sido reforzada con hechizos.

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿qué habría contado? Deseaba entrar y averiguarlo, matar a cuantos fuera necesario para hasta llegar a ella.

No obstante, tenía que ser paciente. Su presencia en el territorio de las brujas revelaría demasiados secretos que prefería mantener escondidos y usarlos en su debido momento. Al fin y al cabo, ella algún día saldría, no podía estar encerrada para siempre.

Con una última mirada a la bruja que aparecía en sus sueños, se marchó entre las sombras de la noche.

_Continuará_…


	10. Desconfianza

**Capítulo 9 – Desconfianza.**

Caroline apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza de té caliente que tenía entre sus manos mientras observaba la reacción de Bonnie. Por fin había conseguido hablar con alguien de las cosas que había descubierto. A Aja le había ocultado todo lo que concernía a Elena para evitar que la buscara, tenía la sospecha de que si la Suma Sacerdotisa descubría lo cerca que estaba Klaus de romper la maldición no dudaría en utilizar todos los recursos a su alcance para terminar con ella. Ocultarle esa información suponía, además de una alta traición por la que sería expulsada del aquelarre y castigada si se conocía, un gran riesgo puesto que era una gran ventaja para el Original. Que Aja no supiera que una de las piezas clave para romper la maldición del híbrido seguía viva y estaba a su alcance era vital para el vampiro. No obstante Elena era su amiga, no podía abandonarla.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era hallar una forma para que Klaus no pudiera romper la maldición, dado que ganar la guerra con los métodos de Aja no era una posibilidad. La rubia sospechaba que algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué Klaus no había roto la maldición si tenía en su poder todos los ingredientes? Aún le faltaba algo y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

El tiempo que había pasado con Klaus le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre él, entre otras que siempre buscaba lo que quería sin descanso hasta que lo conseguía. Una vez que lo tenía lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Si pudiera romper la maldición, ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿Estás completamente segura?

La joven bruja parpadeó dos veces, mirando confusa a su amiga. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, otra vez.

— Sí, Julie hablaba bajo la compulsión de los Originales. Estaba diciendo la verdad. — Aseguró Caroline dando un pequeño trago a su taza de té.

— No me lo puedo creer. Es… una locura. Elena viva y recluida, esperando para ser sacrificada, Aja está sacrificando brujas para acabar con los vampiros, el más poderoso de ellos está a punto de convertirse en un ser que no será capaz de morir y Kai es un traidor. Simplemente, no tiene sentido. —. La voz de Bonnie fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba hasta quedar en poco más que un susurro. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Caroline no dijo nada, observando las calles oscurecidas por la noche del Barrio Francés, dándole tiempo a la morena para recomponerse.

— Tenemos que hacer algo. Debemos advertir al resto del aquelarre de lo que está ocurriendo, los miembros de la Tríada son unos traidores ¡no pueden liderarnos! Y Kai… jamás debí haber confiado en él. — Bonnie apretó los dientes, furiosa.

— Tú no lo sabías, nadie podría haber imaginado lo que estaba pasando. Aún no podemos decir nada, no tenemos pruebas. Pero esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que detener esta guerra y salvar a Elena.

— ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

— Voy a hablar con Aja, diré que les oí hablar de la maldición del híbrido como una solución a la guerra, a ver qué puedo averiguar. Tú sondea al resto de brujas, cuéntale la verdad solo a aquellas en las que realmente podamos confiar. Podemos contar con Liv y Ayana, estoy segura.

— ¿Qué hacemos con Kai? No podemos tenerle cerca o acabara sospechando algo.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Él sí que iba a ser un problema, lo que decía Bonnie tenía sentido. Con Kai cerca y ellas efectuando tantos movimientos, sin duda sospecharía que algo ocurría y lo averiguaría. No le cabía la menor duda de lo que haría esa rata si llegara la ocasión.

— Tenemos que actuar como siempre con él, de otro modo nos descubriría. — Explicó con desprecio.

— Yo no sé si podré. Desde que desapareciste hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos buscando la forma de traerte de vuelta.

— Pero ya estoy aquí… simplemente ignóralo y trátalo como siempre. — Replicó confusa la rubia.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza a la vez que se explicaba.

— No, eso no puede ser. Nos hemos convertido en algo parecido a unos amigos, si de repente volviera a tratarlo como antes sabría que algo ocurre. — Caroline miró sorprendida a su amiga. ¿Qué tan cercanos se habrían vuelto? — Tengo que seguir cerca de él.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

— No sé… no me gusta Bonnie. Te deja demasiado expuesta.

La muchacha de piel oscura sacudió la cabeza, levantándose y acercándose a su amiga con seguridad.

— Es la única manera. Sé lo que hago, a su retorcida manera estoy segura de que Kai no me hará daño. Es más, si continúo cerca de él puedo mantenerle distraído y tal vez consiga evitar levantar sospechas.

— ¿Distraído? ¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer con él? — Medio gritó Caroline escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de lo que estás pensando! Ni se te ocurra. — Replicó Bonnie mostrándose ofendida. Pese a todo, Caroline juraría que en sus ojos había visto un destello de culpa. Bonnie se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo. — Todo saldrá bien, Care. Lo solucionaremos.

La bruja correspondió a su amiga sin poder creerse del todo sus palabras.

* * *

El día había sido eterno, la noche anterior no había descansado nada habiéndosela pasado hablando con Bonnie e ideando planes. A primera hora del nuevo día, Caroline se había atrevido a salir de casa amparada por la luz del sol, segura de que no habría vampiros acechándola a esas horas. Sin embargo, seguía en el estado de paranoia que se veía sumida desde que había huido de los Originales. Tampoco había ayudado lo que le había contado Bonnie sobre las sospechas que tenía sobre que hubiera un traidor en el aquelarre. Se imaginaba constantemente que alguien la observaba, sentía que la seguían desde el momento en el que había salido de casa. Al girar una esquina se había encontrado a Liv haciendo símbolos en el suelo y creyendo que la estaba hechizando la había embrujado. Lo que la rebelde bruja estaba haciendo en realidad era un encantamiento para reforzar la seguridad del barrio que había leído en uno de los viejos libros de las sombras que guardaban en la biblioteca.

Por mucho que se disculpó, Liv se marchó molesta con ella, dándola apenas la oportunidad para disculparse. En eso se parecía mucho a Kai, tenía el mismo genio cuando enfadaban. La diferencia es que cuando su hermano se alejaba de la discusión lo hacía con una sonrisa que prometía venganza. Gracias a eso cuando se cruzó por sorpresa con Maddox no reaccionó de la misma forma. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera hecho, el brujo no habría dudado en atacarla. Seguía molesto con ella por haber estado demasiado bien escondida para que él la encontrara y Aja lo tildaba de inútil.

Solo tuvo un momento de respiro cuando cruzó la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa del aquelarre. No duró mucho, seguía teniendo que hablar con Aja. Mejor dicho, teniendo que mentirla para descubrir lo que sabía.

Que la Diosa la ayudara.

* * *

El olor a tortitas recién hechas la despertó, haciendo que sus tripas gruñeran de hambre. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas revelando lo entrada que era la mañana. Bonnie se levantó de la cama con pereza, pasando por el baño antes de entrar en la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. Ahora tenía antojo de tortitas y lo único que le quedaba eran yogures en la nevera.

— Ya era hora, dormilona.

Aún medio dormida como estaba, Bonnie saltó en su sitio levantando sus manos para potenciar el hechizo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero antes de hacerlo identificó al intruso que descansaba sonriente desayunando en la mesa de su cocina.

— ¡Kai! Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón, idiota.

El chico se rio sin molestarse en mostrarse arrepentido. Aliviada al reconocerle, ella respiró hondo llevándose una mano al pecho. Notó la mirada del brujo sobre ella, recorriéndola desde la cabeza a los pies. En ese instante se dio cuenta de la escasa ropa que llevaba sobre ella cubriéndola, apenas unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta de manga corta. No queriendo mostrarse incómoda ante él, rehuyó las ganas de ir a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. En cambio, se acercó al mueble donde guardaba las tazas para ponerse el primer café de la mañana, esperando que eso la despertara.

— Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. — Bonnie bufó. Como si eso fuera cierto. — En realidad puede que sí pretendiera asustarte un poco. Pero he hecho tortitas de chocolate como disculpa, ¿eso ayuda a que me perdones?

Bonnie se acercó con paso seguro a la mesa, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados como si siguiera molesta. Debería estarlo. Tenía que estarlo.

Pero era incapaz. No tenía sentido pero le hacía gracia la actitud de Kai frente a ella, ocultaba sus gestos agradables con travesuras constantes. Le divertían sus gestos, sus respuestas rápidas y sus sonrisas. ¿Cómo era el posible que el chico que tuviera delante fuera el traidor despiadado que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a decenas de brujas para acabar con los vampiros?

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza, confusa el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

— Espero que me las hayas hecho con chocolate y nata.

— Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Soy todo un maestro de las tortitas! — Replicó alzando el mentón, exagerando su reacción ofendida.

Bonnie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de robarle un pedazo de sus tortitas. Él no se lo impidió. Desde el instante en el que probó su sabor supo que Kai no mentía. Eran las mejores que había probado en su vida.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sonido de satisfacción que emitió cuando las saboreó.

— Te lo dije. Nadie hace tortitas mejores que las mías. — Exhibió orgulloso con una gran sonrisa mientras se cortaba un gran trozo para él. Lo restregó contra todo el chocolate y la nata que encontró antes de llevárselo a la boca sin ningún cuidado, manchándose en el proceso los labios y un poco de la mejilla.

— Eres un guarro comiendo. — Bonnie automáticamente cogió una servilleta que tenía frente a ella para limpiar el chocolate de la mejilla del chico. Cuando lo tocó, el moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante el roce pero sin apartarse, quedándose rígido. Fue entonces cuando la bruja se dio de lo que había hecho de manera inconsciente. Sintiendo que ardía, retiró la mano, nerviosa.

— Tenías chocolate en tu mejilla. — Explicó sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

— Gracias, Bon-Bon.

Bonnie asintió y se centró en su desayuno, sin volver a hablar. Era consciente de las continuas miradas de las que era objeto por parte del chico y de la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba.

Que a Kai le atraía era algo que siempre había sospechado aunque nunca lo había hablado con nadie, no queriéndose creer cosas que no eran. Pero la actitud del chico con ella era diferente a la que tenía con el resto de brujas del aquelarre. Siempre parecía pendiente de ella, si había que picar a alguna de las chicas la elegía a ella, pero nunca era objeto de sus bromas crueles. A la morena siempre le había molestado la actitud del chico con el resto de las brujas, le parecía engreída y pretenciosa. Creía que la razón por la que le gustaba a Kai era por sus poderes, por ser de la familia que era. La unión de un brujo poderoso con otro miembro igual o más poderoso podía asegurar un sitio en el Consejo del aquelarre.

Dentro del coven las familias fundadoras tenían un lugar privilegiado, normalmente sus miembros más poderosos formaban parte del Consejo. Ella como era la única Bennet viva aparte de su abuela tenía su lugar asegurado desde que murieron sus padres. Kai también lo tenía hasta que nacieron los gemelos, Liv y Luke. El poder de ambos era el mayor de la familia Parker que se había visto en generaciones y Kai se vio relegado. Sin embargo eso cambió cuando Luke murió al principio de la guerra en una emboscada tendida por un vampiro. La fuerza de del poder de los gemelos radicaba en su unión, así que con Luke muerto, Liv vio su poder reducido a la mitad convirtiendo a Kai en el miembro más poderoso de su familia y garantizándole un puesto en el Consejo.

Desde entonces se había pavoneado de su posición, aprovechándose de su poder cuanto podía. Pero no con ella, aunque la había buscado más que nunca. Y con la desaparición de Caroline, todo lo que había hecho él había sido con la intención de ayudar. Probablemente la promesa que le hizo hacer solo fuera otra manera más de ocultar sus atenciones hacia ella, de camuflar su actitud. ¿Por qué había tenido que conocerle mejor? No quería que le gustara, solo quería que él…

— ¿Bonnie? ¡Tierra llamando a Bonnie!

El moreno sacudía una mano frente a ella, intentando captar su atención. La bruja lo miró sorprendida. Ya se habían terminado el desayuno, a saber desde hacía cuanto tiempo ella lo había pasado pensando en su relación.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te preguntaba sobre el estado de Caroline. Se la ve bastante compuesta pese a haber sido capturada por los Originales.

Bonnie se alarmó por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. El moreno no podía saber, ni siquiera sospechar con quién había pasado en realidad Caroline sus días de cautiverio.

— Es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. — Kai asintió sin añadir nada. — Por cierto, ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa? Tenía activadas las protecciones.

— ¿A eso le llamas protecciones? Hasta un niño con un palo sería capaz de atravesarlas. Necesitamos mejorarlas o no me extrañaría que cualquier noche te encontraras con un vampiro esperando para matarte en tu cuarto. — Dijo él levantándose, haciendo gestos para enfatizar sus palabras.

— ¿Siempre tienes que tener un humor tan macabro?

— Eh, yo solo te estoy advirtiendo de un posible escenario. No lo pagues con el mensajero.

Bonnie se llevó una mano hacia el cabello para recogérselo detrás de la oreja.

— De acuerdo. Las echaré un vistazo yo sola. Así evitaré que te vuelvas a colar en mi casa cuando te dé la gana.

El brujo se giró para mirarla, alzando las manos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Te estarías privando de mis súper tortitas!

— Me arriesgaré. Creo que puedo vivir sin ellas. — Respondió la chica rodando los ojos.

— No te engañes a ti misma, eso está muy feo. Una vez que las pruebas ya no hay marcha atrás. — Replicó burlón.

Bonnie resopló de forma ruidosa mientras se luchaba consigo misma para no sonreír.

* * *

La reunión había sido agotadora. Nunca se había esforzado tanto por cuidar sus palabras y sus gestos en su vida. Había hecho su mejor actuación para conseguir engañar a Aja y averiguar lo que sabía de la maldición del híbrido. Para su sorpresa, la Suma Sacerdotisa se había mostrado despreocupada ante la noticia de que Klaus podría estar cerca de completar la maldición.

La poderosa bruja había rechazado la idea con un gesto desdeñoso.

— No hay que preocuparse por la maldición, Caroline. Es imposible que Klaus sea capaz de romperla. Entiendo que te pueda asustar la idea de que ese ser desee convertirse en una aberración aún mayor contra la naturaleza pero no puede conseguirlo. Mientras uno solo de los elementos que necesita para romperla esté fuera de su alcance, no hay razón para preocuparse. Y no solo le falta uno, sino dos. Créeme, lo que tenemos que buscar ahora es la forma de destruirlos. Que hayas escuchado que se plantean esa posibilidad eso solo son buenas noticias para nosotras. Significan que están desesperados. Y la gente en ese estado hace cosas… estúpidas. — La mirada con la que había finalizado su discurso le había puesto los pelos de punta a la rubia.

No pudo sonsacarla más información sin arriesgarse a levantar sospechas, pero con lo que le había contado la Suma Sacerdotisa era más que suficiente para permitirla atar algunos cabos. Caroline sabía lo fácil que Klaus podía conseguir a un vampiro, a una bruja y a un hombre lobo, abundaban por la zona, así que esos no podían ser los elementos a los que se refería Aja. La bruja creía que la doppelganger estaba fuera del alcance del vampiro al igual que la piedra lunar. En el primer elemento se equivocaba puesto que Klaus tenía a Elena, eso dejaba la piedra lunar como el único objeto que le faltaba al Original para conseguir romper la maldición.

Sí, tenía que ser eso. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que debía estar buscándola con todos sus medios… pero si conseguía hacerse con ella antes que él podría evitar que la rompiera.

En una cosa estaba de acuerdo con Aja, nadie debería ser tan poderoso.

Consultó con Bonnie los hechizos que habían probado con ella para encontrarla y poder hacer lo mismo con la piedra lunar, pero el que había dado con ella solo estaba diseñado para encontrar seres vivos, no objetos. La rubia pasó la tarde pensando en formas de poder modificar el hechizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, cerca de la medianoche.

Era la hora.

Había pensado en eso durante todo el día y estaba decidida a no esconderse más. Por irónico que fuera, el Barrio Francés seguía siendo su casa, el hogar más seguro que conocía. Era el mejor escenario para enfrentar sus temores.

Se dirigió al baño para comprobar su aspecto, había ojeras bajo sus ojos que revelaban lo poco que había descansado. Su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y se lo ató en una coleta alta dejando que sus ondulaciones cayeran libres y desenfadadas. Cogió aire y se dirigió al estante oculto que tenía en su cuarto con alguna de sus creaciones más poderosas, entre ellas el _somno_ que le había sobrado cuando lo había utilizado con Klaus y cogió alguno de los frascos más pequeños. Aunque era primavera aún hacía un poco de frío por las noches así que cogió un pañuelo que se puso al cuello a modo de _bufanda_, junto con una cazadora vaquera. Dejó encendidas las luces de su casa antes de salir por la puerta principal, dejando solo una de las luces de la tienda encendidas.

Cerró la puerta verde a sus espaldas y fue hacia la farola que había en el cruce de su calle, apenas a veinte metros de distancia de su casa. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero a ella le parecieron horas hasta que se armó de valor para hacer lo que tenía previsto.

— Klaus. —Caroline pronunció el nombre con voz decidida, sin ningún rastro de temor en ella.

Por un lado había esperado que una vez que pronunciara su nombre, el vampiro se materializaría enfrente de ella al segundo y la atacaría. En cambio, no pasó nada.

Caroline volvió a llamarle sin que nada ocurriera. Tal vez fuera como esa leyenda urbana y tuviera que pronunciar su nombre tres veces delante de un espejo para que se apareciera ante ella. El pensamiento le hacía gracia.

Una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo que las palabras escaparan de ella mientras que otra inmovilizó sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Unos labios se situaron contra su oreja derecha, rozándola al hablar con su voz suave.

— Dime, bruja, ¿tantas ganas tienes de morir que llamas a la muerte riendo?

La chica intentó mantener la calma pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin hacer ningún gesto brusco. No era pelearse con él lo que buscaba.

— Admito que manipularme de esa forma fue inteligente de tu parte, demostraste mucha más sangre fría de la que te creía capaz. Claro que no deberías haberte quedado en Nueva Orleans si querías seguir con vida unos años más. Te diría que tu muerte no será lenta y agonizante pero me temo que eso sería una mentira.

La furia que expresaban sus palabras heló la sangre de Caroline. Tal vez había corrido demasiados riesgos al atreverse a encontrarse con él habiendo pasado tan poco desde su último encuentro. Con cuidado, giró la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrar sus ojos. Estaban negros con venitas negras alrededor de ellos. Caroline no los rehuyó, enfrentó su mirada buscando la conexión que habían compartido la primera noche y en el picnic.

Klaus levantó su labio superior con desprecio antes de hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Ella asintió suavemente. — De acuerdo… ¿tus últimas palabras?

— Muérdeme. — Pidió con voz queda.

* * *

Desde la distancia unos ojos negros no perdían de vista a la pareja alumbrada bajo la farola, el abrazo clandestino e íntimo de dos amantes en una noche oscura.

Sentimientos encontrados surgieron mientras observaba, por un lado el dolor de la traición de un miembro de su familia y por otro la esperanza. Quien ama, tiene algo que perder.

Eso otorga al enemigo un arma que puede ser definitiva para determinar quién es el lado vencedor y cuál es el derrotado.

Había encontrado lo que más necesitaba para ver sus planes cumplidos.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: hemos tenido que cambiar de año para que vuelva a publicar. Los últimos meses aunque me sentaba frente al ordenador para escribir, no encontraba la inspiración pero últimamente eso ha cambiado. Prácticamente tengo escrito el próximo capítulo que espero publicar el día 6 de enero como regalo de reyes (tradición española en la que se intercambian regalos ese día). El reto en el que este fic participa finaliza el 26 de enero y mi intención es acabarlo para esa fecha.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que apoyáis esta historia leyéndola, comentándola y dándole a like y follow. ¡Ya estamos en la recta final de la historia!


	11. Traidores

**Capítulo 10 – Traidores.**

Su petición lo había dejado helado. De todas las cosas que se pudo imaginar que ella pudiera decir en ese momento, no se le habría ocurrido jamás precisamente esa. Ella misma se estaba ofreciendo a él, un vampiro, de la forma más pura que él entendía. Así como de la más antinatural para ella. Dejándose expuesta.

Tenía que ser un truco. Eso era. Frunció el ceño y permitió que sus colmillos se agrandarán hasta rozar con sus puntas el labio inferior. Pero una simple mirada a los ojos de la rubia, le permitió saber que no se trataba de una trampa. Había sinceridad y vulnerabilidad en ellos.

No como la última vez que había estado a esa distancia con ella.

Recordó el picnic en el bosque. Donde ella lo habría engañado para escaparse de él. Una cosa tenía que reconocerle a la bruja, no cualquiera lo dejaba noqueado de esa forma.

— Lo haré. No lo dudes ni un segundo, bruja. — Susurró rozando con sus colmillos el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Notó cómo ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa ella asintió, llevándose las manos al cuello para deshacer el pañuelo que se había colocado sobre él. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba su boca, exponiéndose aún más al rubio.

Con una de sus manos cogió el rostro de la chica para que le mirara fijamente, sin que tuviera la oportunidad de perderse ninguna de sus palabras. Quería ver el temor que crecía en esos preciosos ojos verdes.

— Ya me has engañado una vez, no lo volverás a hacer. Primero quiero que estés limpia de toda la verbena que hay en tu sistema antes de darme un festín contigo.

Por fin, ahí estaba. Miedo. Sin embargo, en vez de pedirle piedad o intentar huir, ella llevó uno de sus dedos hasta los labios del vampiro.

— No he tomado verbena, Klaus. Quiero que confíes en mi… solo intento solucionar este desastre.

Él sonrió con malicia y mordió el dedo que ella le ofrecía, sintiendo cómo al instante su sangre caliente le daba un nuevo sabor a su boca. La rubia emitió un leve quejido, sin moverse.

Regocijándose en su reacción Klaus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener las palabras del hechizo que escaparon de la boca de la bruja.

— _In sanguinem veritas_.

Al instante la sintió. Jamás había probado a alguien que le transmitiera tanto, con tal intensidad. Notó su miedo, su valentía, su deseo por valerse por sí misma, su desconfianza y su necesidad. Necesidad de él. De que la escuchara.

Impactado se alejó de ella, mirándola sorprendido. Sobrepasado por tantos sentimientos humanos que no podía sentir… que se negaba a hacerlo desde hacía siglos.

— En la sangre está la verdad. — Tradujo Caroline a pesar de que no había necesidad, pocas lenguas era las que el longevo vampiro no hablaba. Y el latín no era una de ellas. — Sé que nada de lo que diga hará que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste, ¿sabes? Que todo el que te traiciona lo termina pagando… Yo lo hice y estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio. Pero necesito que me escuches… después si decides matarme… yo… lo entenderé.

No había hecho ningún intento de acercarse a él, estaba esperando a que Klaus procesara sus palabras a su tiempo. No cedió en su actitud, él había captado su temor pero también su valentía. Tenía que serlo.

Klaus la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. No era solo la chica divertida con la que había pasado aquella noche de pasión en el CBD. No era solo la chica a la que se había enfrentado en Algiers. No era solo la chica a la que había tenido retenida a su merced. No era solo la chica con la que se había abierto, transmitiéndole un poco de su luz. No era solo la chica que le había engañado y había huido. Era todas ellas a la vez.

Se permitió relajarse, escondiendo los rasgos físicos que su naturaleza reflejaban. Alzó la cabeza y la miró con seriedad.

— Tu primero.

Ella había estado tensa desde que se había confesado, esperando su reacción. Cuando por fin el vampiro accedió, se permitió emitir un pequeño suspiro de alivio, intentando no mostrar su ligera sonrisa de triunfo que luchaba por salir.

— Vamos a mi casa, es por aquí. — Ella empezó a caminar y en seguida él se colocó a su lado. Su corazón martilleaba con violencia en su pecho, estaba segura de que él podía oírlo y le proporcionaba tranquilidad.

La luz que había dejado encendida le daba la bienvenida a su hogar. Sacó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y se giró para mirar al Original.

¿Estaba cometiendo una locura? Dar permiso al lugar más seguro que tenía en el mundo al vampiro más poderoso que existía, desde luego que lo era. Ni siquiera él podía entrar en las viviendas humanas si no era invitado por su propietario.

Abrió la puerta y dio un paso al interior de su casa. Ahí estaba la barrera. Si cerraba la puerta podría renunciar al descabellado plan.

Se apoyó en la puerta abierta y le miró con confianza.

— ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa, Klaus?

— Por supuesto, Caroline.

El Original sonrió ampliamente cuando dio el paso que le introdujo en la vivienda sin que hubiera nada que se lo impidiera o le atacara.

* * *

Un nuevo envoltorio vacío cayó en la improvisada papelera que Kai había hecho con una bolsa de basura para meter todas sus porquerías.

Bonnie suspiró frotándose los ojos.

— Con toda la basura que comes no me explico cómo puedes estar tan delgado. — Dijo divertida mientras le veía hurgar en su bolsa en busca de algo más que llevarse a la boca.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto a un Parker gordo?

Ella negó a la vez que hacía memoria de todos los parientes que había conocido de Kai.

— Antiguo embrujo familiar. Secreto de familia. — Replicó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió a su pesar y rodó los ojos antes de volver a centrarse en el libro que tenía frente a ella.

Alumbrados por las luces de las velas encendidas y la chimenea habían visto las horas pasar encerrados en la habitación. Debía ser cerca de medianoche y no habían progresado nada en descubrir quién era el brujo que trabajaba para los vampiros. Encontrarlo era la nueva meta que se había propuesto para justificar el tiempo que pasaba con Kai. Al fin y al cabo, también era necesario encontrarlo. Había vendido el aquelarre a los vampiros.

Aunque, pensándolo bien ya no podría llamarle el traidor dado que era uno más de todos los que parecía haber en el aquelarre. Él se había vendido a los vampiros, Aja y la Triada al poder, a la magia oscura. ¿Qué era peor? Uno los traicionó a favor de sus mayores enemigos y los otros traicionaron su naturaleza.

Confundida, apartó con fuerza el libro frente, dejando que cayera al suelo de forma brusca.

— Estoy harta. No vamos a encontrar nada. Es imposible.

El chico que tenía frente a ella se encogió de hombros rascándose su barbilla perfectamente afeitada. — Eso mismo creíste cuando buscábamos a Caroline y al final logramos encontrarla.

— Cuando ella ya había huido. — Replicó con dureza.

— ¿Y? Puede que si nosotros no la hubiéramos encontrado primero, podría haberlo hecho el traidor. Hicimos lo que nadie pudo una vez… hagámoslo otra vez, Bonnie.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hay algún otro libro mágico que puedas sacar milagrosamente de la biblioteca privada de tu Triada?

Kai sintió la furia de la morena estrellarse contra él.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

Bonnie se dio cuenta de su error. Kai había dejado su actitud confiada y optimista para mirarla con sospecha. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era al chico recelando de ella.

— No me hagas caso. Estoy frustrada. Que haya alguien tan cerca de nosotros que puede tendernos una trampa en cualquier momento me molesta. Mucho. Quiero sentirme a salvo en mi propia casa.

Kai se levantó de un golpe del sillón en el que había estado sentado, empujándolo hacia atrás y casi volcándolo en el proceso. Cogió un papel y un lápiz, para a continuación acercarse a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es, Bonnie! ¡Lo tengo! — Dijo entusiasmado mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a escribir en el papel que había cogido.

Ella miró lo que garabateaba. No era un hechizo como había pensado, eran nombres. Los nombres de las brujas que estaban en el Consejo.

— Kai, no te sigo. ¿Qué demonios haces?

Él le contestó sin levantar la mirada del papel.

— Tú lo has dicho: que haya alguien tan cerca de nosotros. Todo empezó con el ataque a las viviendas de los vampiros, ellos estaban prevenidos. Lo hemos enfocado mal, nos hemos concentrado en Caroline, cuando ella simplemente fue una consecuencia de su traición. La solución a su identidad no tiene nada que ver con un hechizo, solo tenemos que utilizar el método favorito de Descartes: la razón. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada en el instituto? — Terminó diciéndola con tono burlón.

Bonnie miró al papel para después mirar a Kai y de nuevo al escrito.

— Eso… tiene sentido. Pero es demasiado simple no podemos…

— Podemos descartar a Aja y a la Triada, créeme. Las otras personas que sabíamos lo del ataque a las viviendas de los vampiros con la anterioridad necesaria para avisarles con tiempo éramos los miembros del Consejo. — Interrumpió Kai, señalando los nombres que había escrito. Tachó su nombre, el de Bonnie y el de Caroline. — Eso nos deja seis posibles candidatos.

— Tacha a Mia, ella no pudo haber sido. A no ser que tengamos dos traidores…

Kai tachó el nombre de la bruja que murió en el ataque a las viviendas de Algiers.

— No creo, si los vampiros tuvieran a dos traidores entre nosotros no se habrían contenido para utilizarlos. A mi hermana también la podemos tachar, después de la muerte de Luke preferiría quemarse viva a aliarse con un vampiro.

— Tampoco Ayana, lleva toda la vida enfrentándose a ellos. Ni Nandi, mataron a toda su familia frente a ella.

Kai leyó los dos únicos nombres que quedaban sin tachar en la lista.

— Eso solo nos deja a Bree y a Maddox…

— Bree llegó hace quince años al aquelarre y no sabemos mucho de su pasado. — Expuso Bonnie con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí… podría ser ella. No sé me ocurre nada que nos haga sospechar de Maddox.

— Excepto que él fue el encargado de localizar a Caroline e hizo un trabajo penoso. Pero que sea un inútil no lo convierte en un traidor. — Aseveró preocupada.

Kai sonrió.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso dos candidatos es un asunto mucho más sencillo para los investigadores Bon-Bon y Malachai. — Ella lo ignoró concentrándose de nuevo en los nombres sin tachar, esperando encontrar la última pista.

El chico se levantó, acercándose al rincón del sillón en el que había dejado su mochila, rebuscando para conseguir nuevas chucherías sin dejar de hablar.

— Deberíamos ponernos un nombre más corto y pegadizo. Podemos juntar nuestros apellidos y formar Bennet-Parker o Parket. Olvídalo, eso suena fatal. O… podríamos juntar nuestros nombres y tener la mejor agencia de detectives privados del mundo y que se llame algo como _Bonkai Investigators_. ¿Lo pillas? Bon de Bonnie y Kai… bueno, de Kai.

Oyó el resoplido de risa de la chica a sus espaldas y se giró a tiempo para ver a Maddox lanzándole un athame dirigido a la cabeza de la morena.

— ¡BONNIE!

* * *

Klaus observaba prestando atención hasta el más mínimo detalle de la sala de estar de Caroline. No había bajado la guardia desde que se había encontrado con la bruja y más aún cuando había atravesado las puertas de su casa. Era cálida y cuidada hasta el más mínimo detalle, digna de revista.

Se acercó a un mueble que había al lado de la televisión, sobre el que había tres marcos de fotos. En una de ellas aparecía una niña rubia de no más de cuatro años con lo que debían ser sus padres… Caroline no se parecía a ninguno de ellos por completo, era una extraña mezcla de ambos. A su izquierda había una fotografía en la que aparecían Elena, Caroline y la chica de piel oscura con la que la había visto en el CBD. Sonreían felices abrazadas frente a la cámara, con lo que parecían túnicas y birretes de graduación. La última fotografía mostraba a Caroline posando en una escalinata de mármol con un vestido verde largo, una raja que le llegaba a medio muslo y mostraba su pierna, con escote palabra de honor y el pelo recogido por un lateral, digno de una reina.

— Esa fotografía es del día que gané el título de Miss Mystic Falls. Una tradición del aquelarre que practicamos desde… — La rubia estaba a su lado, explicándole la fotografía a la que tanta atención había prestado y por la que se había olvidado donde se encontraba.

— Su fundación. Lo sé, estuve allí el primer año. — Klaus la interrumpió, buscando sorprenderla a su vez. Lo consiguió, sus ojos abiertos se lo demostraban. Él se rio viendo las mil preguntas que había tras ellos. — Tú eres mucho más hermosa que ella.

Vio cómo el color acudía a las mejillas de la joven y abría la boca, casi balbuceando. Riéndose entre dientes por su reacción se acomodó en el sofá que había como si estuviera en su propia casa, medio reclinándose sobre él. Ella se sentó en el mismo unos segundos más tarde. A Klaus le maravillaba la luz que transmitía, como un faro llamando la atención de los barcos perdidos en la oscuridad del océano.

— ¿Y bien?

Ella cogió aire, tranquilizándose y preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

— Quiero que bebas mi sangre para que comprendas lo que intento hacer. Utilizaré el mismo hechizo de antes y así sabrás que no miento.

Él sonrió como un depredador, colocando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá e inclinándose a ella.

— Caroline, me temo que te será imposible hablar mientras te muerdo… y es algo que pienso hacer.

Ella asintió, como si lo que él la decía ya lo hubiera pensado.

— Lo sé. Por eso el hechizo se intensifica con la cantidad. Antes apenas has probado mi sangre y te ha bastado para saber exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Si bebes directamente de mi cuello tomarás más… y no sólo sabrás lo que siento, también tendrás las imágenes, mis recuerdos de ello.

El Original arqueó una ceja, desconfiado.

— Jamás he escuchado la existencia de tal hechizo. No es algo que un vampiro pasaría por alto.

— Eso es porque lo he creado yo. He utilizado un hechizo y lo he adaptado para que nos sirva. — Eso no pareció convencerle ya que acentuó su mueca desconfiada. — Sé muy bien lo que hago, no soy ninguna novata. Como ya pudiste comprobar. — Añadió belicosa.

Una mueca de rabia ocupó el rostro del vampiro, fue un instante. Caroline podría haber pensado que se lo había imaginado sino fuera porque lo conocía, por alguna extraña razón no le era complicado leer sus expresiones. Klaus se acercó hasta quedar a su lado en el sofá, sin casi distancia que los separara. La forma de su rostro cambió hasta sacar su naturaleza sobrenatural a la superficie. Ella observó maravillada el proceso, sin perderse detalle.

— Deseo concedido, bruja.

El rubio acarició con su pulgar la superficie del cuello antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre él. El pulso de Caroline latía acelerado bajo su toque. Sonrió una vez más antes de hundir los colmillos en su carne y probar su sangre.

Con el primer trago le pasó como momentos antes, sintió sus emociones. Con el segundo las emociones vinieron acompañadas de pensamientos. Con el tercero, llegaron las imágenes.

Ellos en la habitación del hotel, recorriendo sus cuerpos con ardientes caricias. Caroline enfrentando la mirada de un chico joven y moreno, marchándose enfadada. Caroline con Bonnie y Elena, el día de la foto de la repisa. Llorando viendo la fotografía. Caroline en una sesión de las brujas. El día del ataque a Algiers. Elena atendiendo sus heridas. Ellos hablando. Katherine amenazándola para transmitirle un mensaje. Julie revelando sus secretos. El beso que compartieron en el picnic. Caroline sanándose, preparándose para escapar. Caroline huyendo por el bosque. Él cayendo inconsciente dedicándola una última mirada de odio. Caroline siendo rescatada por la chica de piel oscura y otro brujo, joven. Caroline enfrentándose a Maddox. Y a Aja. Mintiéndola. Sopesando las posibilidades que él tenía de romper la maldición del híbrido. Preparándose para el encuentro, _somno_ incluido. Sus planes para pactar la paz entre vampiros y brujas. Esperanza.

Klaus se perdió en ella. Atendiendo a cada cosa que le quería transmitir y a las que no, sabiendo que era sincera. Que era su forma de pagar la traición que cometió, abriéndose por completo a él.

No se dio cuenta en el momento que se le hizo pesado tomar la sangre. Podrían haber pasado dos sorbos o diez, inmerso como estaba en sus sensaciones. Fue consciente del punto en el que la estaba drenando cuando sus recuerdos eran cada vez más oscuros.

Se separó de ella, reparando en la palidez de su piel y su leve respiración.

— ¿Caroline?

Susurró mirándola con temor. Ella apenas respondió, incapaz de hablar, solo logró emitir un quejido.

— ¿Caroline?

Esa vez no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba completamente inmóvil. El Original se mordió los labios. No debería actuar, lo que sentía era de débiles. Era su perdición. La respiración de la bruja se volvió forzada y él no pudo quedarse quieto, simplemente observándola morir entre sus brazos.

Cogiendo aire y humedeciéndose los labios la incorporó contra su pecho. Se llevó una de sus muñecas a los labios para realizarse una herida con sus colmillos, profunda para evitar que se curara de inmediato y acercó la herida de la cual manaba su sangre a los labios de la chica. Con el otro brazo le sostenía la cabeza mientras esperaba a que ella tragara la sangre.

Los primeros instantes fueron los peores, pensaba que la había perdido. Hasta que por fin sus labios se movieron sobre su herida y la sangre fluyó con más facilidad. Caroline estaba tragando la bebida que le brindaba. Klaus se permitió suspirar de alivio a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla sobre su frente.

Notó un sollozo que provenía de la chica, probablemente notaba que era lo que estaba tomando.

Él le acarició el pelo, recorriendo con sus largos dedos mechones de cabello mientras susurraba palabras teñidas de tranquilidad.

— Shhh… tranquila, te tengo. Me has convencido, amor.

* * *

Aja paseaba con calma por el Barrio Francés hasta llegar a su destino, el cementerio de Sant Louis. Lo atravesó con la seguridad que otorgaba el saberse la bruja más poderosa de la ciudad. Sus tacones resonaban en la piedra pero si alguien hubiera mirado no habría visto nada.

Oculta bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad llegó al mausoleo que buscaba. Alzó la mano mientras pronunciaba el hechizo de manera no verbal que le permitía acceder a su interior. La puerta se abrió ante ella. Sin emitir ningún sonido lo atravesó, escuchando cómo la puerta de nuevo se cerraba a sus espaldas. Desde fuera el mausoleo apenas parecía medir más de cuatro metros cuadrados, cuando en realidad era mucho más amplio. Pasó por un pasillo hasta dar con una sala en la que esperaba una pareja. Mason Lockwood estaba sentado en uno de los escalones había frente a ella mientras la mujer, Jules, se paseaba inquieta hasta que la Suma Sacerdotisa hizo su aparición, deshaciéndose del hechizo de invisibilidad.

— ¿Y bien? — Inquirió el hombre.

— La información que proporcionó tu hombre era correcta, lo he visto con mis propios ojos esta misma noche. Caroline Forbes ha traicionado a mi aquelarre.

El asintió con gesto preocupado, pasándose una mano por el cabello salpicado de canas.

— Deberías controlar mejor a tus brujas, ya tenemos más que suficiente con esos chupasangres. Lo que menos nos hace falta es tener que vigilar a tus brujas. — Replicó airada la mujer lobo.

Aja se deslizó entre ellos sin prestarla atención hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Esa traición nos acaba de dar la victoria, querida. — La pareja la miró extrañada por sus palabras. La poderosa bruja no parecía asustada, más bien lo contrario. — Todo aquel que ama, tiene una debilidad. Klaus Mikaelson ha demostrado tener humanidad, después de todo. Y si lo siente por una bruja… me pregunto, ¿qué será capaz de hacer por su hermanita pequeña? — Dejando a Jules de lado se centró de nuevo en el Alfa. — Dime, Mason, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

— Sí. Esperamos tus órdenes para actuar.

— Bien… No falta mucho. Con los Originales muertos, vosotros tendréis lo prometido.

— Cuanto antes, mejor. Estoy deseando poder controlar mi transformación. — La impaciencia de la mujer lobo la exasperaba, pero no podía negar su efectividad. Ese era el único motivo por el que toleraba su presencia. Ella había sido la que había notado la presencia del vampiro Original un par de noches atrás, mientras a su vez vigilaba a Caroline.

Aja asintió, marchándose del mausoleo.

Bajo la luz de la luna pensó que era poético que fuera la traición la que le consiguiera la victoria.

_Continuará..._


	12. Su perdición

**Capítulo 11 – Su perdición.**

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Maddox había lanzado el cuchillo dirigido a la cabeza de la chica, estaba demasiado cerca, ella no tendría tiempo para esquivarlo. Lo único que le dio tiempo de hacer a Bonnie fue mirar como el athame se dirigía a ella con una precisión casi mágica. No pensó. No dijo nada. Se quedó paralizada. Si no fuera por el grito de Kai, ni se habría dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Estaría muerta, sin más.

Kai tampoco tuvo mucho más tiempo para reaccionar. Avisó a Bonnie, alzando las manos hacia ella, pero no había tiempo para que la chica hiciera nada.

Maddox ya se preparaba para atacarlo a él. Bonnie estaba sentenciada.

O lo habría estado, si no hubiera sido por Kai. Ni si quiera pensó en lo que hizo, no se le ocurrió. No pronuncio ningún hechizo. Cuando alzó las manos hacia ella fue un acto reflejo, la quería atraer consigo pero no era más que un deseo imposible. Fue el acto más humano y estúpido que había hecho en su vida. En vez de gritar inútilmente su nombre podría haber levantado una barrera que parara el cuchillo o simplemente haberlo desviado.

En vez de eso gritó, viendo como la chica de sus sueños y pesadillas miraba espantada su muerte.

El athame se estrelló, clavándose en el respaldo del sofá donde hacía un segundo había estado la bruja. Bonnie había salido impulsada hacia Kai cuando alzó las manos gritando su nombre, se estrelló contra él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, recibiendo el chico la mayor parte del golpe.

La chica de piel oscura lo miró sorprendida. Kai le acababa de salvar la vida. Él miró a sus ojos verdes llenos de vida. Le miraban sorprendidos y agradecidos. Jamás había recibido una mirada como aquella en toda su vida. Y menos de ella.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, no había pronunciado ningún hechizo. Había deseado con toda su alma que ella estuviera a su lado.

Ese segundo en el que ambos se miraron, como si se vieran por primera vez, les pareció eterno. Posiblemente habría durado más si no hubiera sido por Maddox. El castaño alzaba de nuevo un cuchillo hacia ellos, preparado para matar.

Esta vez, Kai reaccionó cómo sabía que debía hacerlo. Levantó un muró invisible contra el que el nuevo cuchillo se estrelló, quedándose clavado en el aire para después caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Bonnie se apartó de él y aprovechando que Kai los defendía, pasó a la ofensiva.

— ¡Traidor! ¡_Ardet_!— Jamás en su vida había estado tan furiosa. Llamas salieron disparadas de sus dedos para estrellarse contra las cortinas que Maddox tenía atrás un segundo antes. Eso no la detuvo. Con una mueca de odio, implacable lo atacaba sin parar, lanzando ráfagas de fuego constantes. Estaba perdida en el odio que le provocaba esa rata.

El castaño les había traicionado en cada forma que había podido, los había vendido a los vampiros, tendiéndoles una emboscada que pudo acabar con sus vidas. Había hecho todo lo posible para que no encontraran a Caroline, prisionera del mismísimo Klaus Mikaelson. Y ahora los atacaba a matar. A saber de qué otras cosas eran también culpable. Como buena rata traidora que era se escondía de sus hechizos, esquivándolos. Lanzando los suyos con escasa puntería que apenas la rozaban. Maddox era un buen brujo pero nada fuera de lo corriente, sus habilidades mundanas eran mucho más notables que las mágicas. Bonnie sonrío salvaje. Ella era mejor que él, mucho más poderosa.

No tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra ella. No sin la ventaja que proporcionaba atacarla por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué, Maddox? ¿¡Por qué has traicionado a tu familia por esos chupasangres!? — Oyó cómo le preguntaba Kai rabioso. Él también lo atacaba pero a la vez impedía que el fuego que lanzaba la morena se volviera contra ellos.

El brujo enemigo se distrajo un segundo lo que le valió que una de las llamas le lamieran el brazo, provocando un grito de dolor que se escapó por su garganta. Bonnie y Kai aprovecharon ese momento para acercarse más a él, acorralándolo.

Maddox se rio, sarcástico, antes de contestar.

— ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme a mí de traiciones, Parker? — Bonnie abrió los ojos. ¿Maddox sabía lo de Aja y la Tríada? El brujo aprovechó ese momento para lanzarles un frasco que se estrelló contra sus pies. Bonnie reaccionó a tiempo, echándose hacia atrás. Había perdido terreno al retroceder pero Kai seguía conservando el suyo.

— No sé de qué mierda hablas. Aquí el único que nos has vendido has sido tú. Dime Maddox, ¿ha sido por dinero? — Bonnie lo miró extrañada, Kai seguía conservando la calma. Se acercaba poco a poco a su presa, con movimientos calculados. Ella volvía a atacar con fuego.

El brujo tiró una de las mesillas hacia el chico y retrocedió, buscando un nuevo escondite cercano a la puerta, la única salida. Bien, pensó Bonnie. Eso le acercaba más a ella.

— ¿Crees que quiero malgastar mi vida en este vertedero? ¿Obedeciendo las órdenes de una chiflada que solo piensa en sí misma, en su poder? Todos podéis ir detrás de ella, no os servirá de nada. Nunca podréis ganar esta guerra, ellos son los vampiros más poderosos que existen. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad.

— Eres un cobarde de mierda. —Bonnie le insultó con desprecio.

— Sí, puede que lo sea. Piensa en eso mientras los vampiros te desangran viva. ¡Mientras yo estaré disfrutando de la vida y las vistas en un ático en Miami! — Maddox salió de su escondite y dirigiéndose hacia ella, la miró con una sonrisa maniática antes de gritar. — ¡_Inferno_!

El efecto fue inmediato, todo lo que estaba alrededor de la chica estalló en llamas. Si no hubieras sido por el hechizo que Kai había lanzado momentos antes para protegerlos del fuego, estaría muerta.

Vio cómo Maddox se dirigía hacia la puerta y Kai dudaba un segundo, decidiendo a quien acudir. Matar al traidor o salvarla a ella. El moreno la miró dando un paso hacia ella.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ve a por él!

Kai titubeó un momento antes de hacer caso a sus palabras, a regañadientes.

Bonnie se concentró en extinguir las llamas. El hechizo de Maddox era magia negra, estaba consumiendo sus defensas con gran rapidez. Comenzaba a notar el calor imposible a su alrededor. Pero su gran problema era el humo que la impedía respirar con normalidad y que provocaba que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos, impidiéndola ver con claridad.

Se concentró en Kai, si eso era la último que veía quería que fuera él acabando con la rata. Lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta que había intentado escapar. Estaba a su merced. Su mano estaba en su cuello y hablaba en voz baja. Bonnie fue incapaz de entender lo que le decía pero un momento después Maddox abrió los ojos que empezaron a sangrar, mientras que Kai se mantuvo impasible. El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a temblar y el joven brujo le rompió el cuello con sus propias manos.

Bonnie cerró los ojos, concentrándose en respirar, en eliminar las llamas a su alrededor. Tosía mientras pronunciaba el hechizo con el que luchaba por mantenerse a salvo. Cuando pensaba que no podría más, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, alzándola.

— Vamos, Bonnie. Está muerto.

Kai.

La chica abrió los ojos y aunque no podía ver con claridad, notó cómo salían de la estancia. Las llamas a su alrededor estaban apagadas, si no fuera por el estado desastroso de los muebles que había en ella y por el cuerpo con quemaduras de Maddox, nadie pensaría que hace unos momentos la habitación había estado ardiendo.

Seguía tosiendo, luchando contra el aire que ahora inundaba sus pulmones. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Olía a sangre, estaba manchado de ella. De sangre que probablemente no era suya.

Era extraño pero eso la tranquilizaba.

Entraron en la habitación que hacía las funciones de salón y Kai la depositó de forma suave en uno de los sofás de cuero.

— ¿Estás bien? Déjame comprobar el daño del humo.

La bruja se fijó atentamente en él. Pronunciaba hechizos, asegurándose de que no había sufrido muchos daños. Kai. El chico que disfrutaba cazando vampiros, el que sacrificaba brujas. El que la había salvado… dos veces en una noche.

— Kai… — Su voz salió mucho más ronca de lo que esperaba, el humo debía de haber dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Se aclaró con dolor la garganta y volvió a llamarlo, logrando que por fin él la mirara.

Siempre le sorprendía la cara de niño del chico, aparentaba ser mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. En especial cuando sonreía. Ahora se mostraba serio, preocupado. Ni siquiera en el funeral de su hermano Luke lo había visto así. Tenía un corte en su mejilla del que había manado un poco de sangre, manchas oscuras cubrían su rostro. Sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre ajena sobre el estómago de la chica.

Parecía un completo sádico.

Probablemente lo era.

Eso no la importó.

Haciendo caso omiso a la voz de la coherencia que gritaba en su cabeza que se detuviera, llevo sus manos oscuras al rostro del brujo, acariciándolo con cuidado. Él abrió la boca sorprendido. Le había dejado sin palabras.

Bonnie lo miró a los ojos, decidida. Y después se acercó a él, estrellando sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un choque, al principio no se movieron, acomodándose a la sensación. Kai pasó su lengua por los labios de la morena, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella accedió inmediatamente, abriéndose a él, adaptándose, luchando.

Llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso a la vez que él le acariciaba la cintura. Se incorporó sobre ella, estrechándola contra sí mismo con fuerza. Como si no se creyera que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Rompieron el beso en busca de aire, sin separar sus cuerpos. Respiraron con dificultad, compartiendo oxígeno.

Volvieron a besarse, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos en ese momento.

* * *

Las protecciones que rodeaban la vivienda eran débiles, nada que Jonah Martin no pudiera romper con facilidad, sin embargo le parecieron extrañamente familiares. Atravesó la puerta de la vivienda sin hacer ruido.

Eran las seis de la mañana, el amanecer estaba cerca. Cinco hombres lobo esperaban abajo a que él terminara de hacer su parte. Si hubieran entrado con él a la casa podrían haber despertado a sus dueños con su olor tan característico y fácil de detectar por los vampiros. Él ya se había ocupado de ocultar el suyo con un hechizo. Así como el sonido de sus pisadas. No se molestó en volverse invisible, para lo que tenía que hacer no era necesario. Cuando sus víctimas le vieran sería demasiado tarde para ellas.

Por supuesto la vivienda era lujosa, los muebles eran de la mejor calidad que había y sin embargo, no se veía ninguna televisión u ordenador. Las nuevas tecnologías y los vampiros no se solían llevar de la mano. Paseó con tranquilidad por la vivienda, sin prisa. No la tenía, le sobraba tiempo.

En la cocina vio dos vasos manchados de rojo oscuro en la pila del fregadero. Se acercó a ellos y se agachó para olerlos, sin tocar nada.

Era sangre reseca.

Vio una bolsa de plástico en el cubo de la basura, de las que los hospitales y centros médicos utilizaban para almacenar la sangre donada. AB-. El tipo de sangre más escaso del mundo, pensó, presente en menos del 1% de la población.

Esa sangre podía salvar multitud de vidas… en cambio ellos la tomaban para su disfrute, como un elemento más de lujo que poseían.

Apretó los dientes y los puños. Siempre habían sido así, quitando vidas inocentes de una manera u otra. Como hicieron con su hija Greta. Un plato más, un día más.

Pero la venganza estaba cerca.

Se dirigió a la habitación que había dejado para el final. La puerta estaba abierta así que pasó por ella sin dificultad. Justo enfrente, bajo dos grandes ventanales entre los que se filtraba la luz de la luna casi llena por las finas cortinas blancas estaba una gran cama. Sus dos ocupantes dormían abrazados, ajenos a la presencia del extraño.

Casi parecían humanos. Una pareja más.

Qué fácil les resultaba engañar a la gente, pensó el brujo. Jonah dio un paso más.

Reconoció los anillos que llevaban en sus dedos, confirmando sus identidades. El del hombre era grande, de plata, con un zafiro y un sello en el centro en el que había una pequeña S. El de la chica rubia que lo acompañaba era más pequeño, también de plata, con forma octogonal y un zafiro redondo en el centro. Anillos de día, lo que les permitía caminar bajo el sol sin arder y morir.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a quitárselos y dejar que murieran cuando amaneciera, pero muchas cosas podrían salir mal en ese plan.

En cambio, sacó dos jeringuillas del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se acercó a la cama. Se incorporó sobre los cuerpos y clavó a la vez ambas agujas en sus cuellos, apretando con rapidez, dejando que la sustancia que contenían fluyera en ellos. Ambos vampiros se despertaron cuando se clavaron las agujas en sus cuellos, el instante de confusión le proporcionó un momento más, vital, para que fueran infectados con mayor cantidad de la mezcla que contenían. La primera en reaccionar y atacarlo fue la chica, la cual estaba desnuda. Lo estrelló contra la pared y sacó sus colmillos para clavarlos en su cuello. Jonah ya se lo esperaba.

— _Motus_.

Salió disparada contra el otro lado del cuarto. El hombre que acompañaba a la chica rubia se acercó a él pero solo fue capaz de dar tres pasos antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, inconsciente. La rubia, al verlo, gritó furiosa, marchando de nuevo contra él. El brujo se defendió y ella retrocedió.

Intentó avanzar de nuevo pero sus piernas no la sostenían y cayó de rodillas. Mirándolo furiosa y asombrada.

— ¿Qué nos has hecho?

Se acercó hacia ella, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Le sorprendía todo lo que estaba aguantando, la mezcla que le había inyectado a ella era más fuerte. Verbena y todas las hierbas somníferas más potentes que había conseguido. Jonah no le respondió, prefería calcular el tiempo que tardaría en desfallecer.

La vampiresa no pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo solo con sus piernas y cayó, utilizando los brazos para mantenerse, intentando avanzar hasta él a gatas.

— Pagarás por esto… mi herm… mi hermano te encontrar-á… Klaus… Klaus vendrá a por… m-mí. — Masculló casi sin fuerzas.

Jonah llevo una mano hasta la barbilla de la rubia y la alzó, obligándola a mirarle.

— Cuento con ello.

Rebekah Mikaelson cayó a sus pies, inconsciente. Jonah se incorporó, sacando el móvil y marcando un número para llamar. Una voz respondió al otro lado de la línea después del segundo tono.

— ¿Los tienes?

— Sí, toda la información de Mason era correcta. La chica ha aguantado mucho más que el otro.

— Por supuesto, aunque no lo aparenta tiene más de mil años. — Informó Aja. — Ya tenemos a las brujas de Treme. Vuelve inmediatamente, tenemos que prepararnos.

Jonah colgó la llamada y mandó un mensaje a los hombres lobo de abajo para que subieran a recoger los cuerpos. Una vez lo tuvieron todo listo se marcharon. El brujo no recogió nada, lo dejó tal y como estaba.

Querían ser encontrados.

* * *

Caroline se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño después de haber estado al menos diez minutos cepillándose los dientes hasta dejarlos impolutos, como si no hubiera ingerido sangre. Nunca. O eso es lo que quería pensar. Examinó sus dientes hasta comprobar, satisfecha, que no quedaba ningún rastro.

Estaba limpia, al menos su cuerpo. Su ropa era un gran desastre. Había sangre por todo el cuello de su blusa lila estaba manchada de sangre, suya y de Klaus. No había entrado en sus planes estar a punto de morir, al menos sin que el vampiro lo decidiera.

Cuando había bebido de ella, formulando el hechizo, un extraño vínculo se formó entre ellos. Klaus se perdió en ella y Caroline en las sensaciones que le provocaban sus emociones, siendo capaz de sentir por encima lo mismo que él. Estaba tan inmersa en esas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de cómo la sangre dejaba de circular por sus venas, del frío que sentía. No al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si no hubiera sido por el Original ahora estaría muerta. Por su sangre.

Se miró examinándose en el espejo, esperando encontrarse diferente. Los colmillos más largos, los ojos rojos, cualquier cosa. Pero se sentía igual que siempre, no había nada diferente en ella. Simplemente se sentía un poco cansada, lo cual debía ser normal considerando la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la blusa manchada, lanzándola al cesto de la ropa sucia. Salió del cuarto de baño, privado, que comunicaba directamente con su habitación. En el armario cogió una camiseta blanca de tirantes gruesos, gastada y que solía utilizar como parte del pijama. Al entrar en el salón se encontró a Klaus medio recostado en el sofá con un cuaderno y un lápiz, escribiendo en ellos. Parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, era natural verle así y a la vez extraño. Era demasiado normal para alguien como él pero parecía en paz. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo, no rompía su concentración. Incapaz de mantener la curiosidad a raya tuvo que revelarle su presencia.

— ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Klaus alzó los ojos para volver a su tarea.

— Quédate quieta, justo así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás…? — Se acercó a él sin hacer caso de lo que decía. Al ver lo que hacía se quedó sin palabras. La estaba retratando. A la perfección. Era precioso. — ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

Klaus la observó detenidamente, evaluando su reacción.

— ¿Te gusta?

El calor acudió a sus mejillas, nerviosa por ser contemplada de esa forma. No tenía sentido, por la Diosa, se había acostado con él, se habían peleado, traicionado y bebido su sangre. ¿Cómo podía seguir poniéndola en ese estado?

— Mucho. — Él sonrió, con sus hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas. Caroline rodó los ojos de forma exagerada. — No sabía que pintaras.

El Original se mostró incómodo desviando la mirada al retrato que había estado pintando, antes de volver a dirigirla hacia ella.

— Sí, es una de las maneras que tengo para evadirme cuando lo necesito.

Caroline asintió, admirando su retrato una vez más antes de sentarse en el sillón que había frente a él, guardando cierta distancia, Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar pero cuando lo hizo, no había duda en ella.

— Necesito que me lo digas. Lo que hemos hecho, ¿va a transformarme?

Klaus sonrió, levantando las cejas.

— ¿Sería tan malo que te convirtieras en un vampiro?

Estaba jugando con ella.

— Por supuesto. Soy una bruja y no quiero dejar de serlo. Necesito estar preparada… si realmente me voy a transformar… Yo… Tengo medidas que tomar.

— No, Caroline. Solo has bebido mi sangre, eso no te va a convertir. — Desveló apiadándose de ella con una sonrisa. La bruja suspiró aliviada. — No obstante, te recomendaría no morir en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Eso sí que te convertiría en un vampiro.

— ¿Eso es en serio? — Inquirió asombrada. — Vaya… vale. Creo que me las arreglaré para mantenerme viva en ese tiempo.

— Deberías.

Caroline le sonrió, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más. No tenían necesidad, era uno de esos extraños silencios que llenan todo de manera agradable. Al menos hasta que la chica bostezó y Klaus se levantó de su asintió.

— Te dejaré para que descanses.

— No. Estoy bien. Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer. Has visto lo que yo sé… tenemos que detener a Aja y a la Triada. No quiero que gente inocente siga perdiendo la vida por su locura. — Caroline se incorporó hasta quedar frente a él y cerrarle el paso, impidiéndole que se marchara.

— De acuerdo. Pero antes duerme un poco, el mundo no se va a caer porque esperemos unas horas. Al menos hasta que sea de día. — Replicó de forma suave.

— ¿Tú no tienes sueño?

— Soy un vampiro, amor. No dormimos mucho, y menos por la noche.

Caroline pensó que sus palabras no eran ciertas. Cuando se habían acostado juntos en el hotel del CBD ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Incluso ella había sido la primera en levantarse para marcharse.

— Ya no sé qué es verdad y qué no lo es sobre los vampiros. Recuerdo que me habían dicho que vosotros sanabais con mucha rapidez y por lo tanto no podéis tener tatuajes. Entonces apareces tú, no con uno, sino con tres. — Bromeó ella. En el momento en el que se lo dijo recordó cómo eran sus tatuajes y los lugares donde se encontraban. Se mordió el labio inferior provocando una sonrisa coqueta en él. De nuevo aparecieron esos malditos hoyuelos.

— Solo podemos mantenerlos si cuando nos los hacemos también se aplica un hechizo al mismo tiempo, lo que ayuda a conservarlos y detener la curación. La próxima vez que me haga uno pediré tu ayuda para hacérmelo. — Replicó él con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella rio coqueta. Era agradable estar así con él.

— Será mejor que me vaya o no descansarás nada. Buenas noches, Caroline. — Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, pasando por su lado hasta llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas? — Propuso ella.

Maldición. No debería estar preguntándole, _ofreciéndole_, eso. Klaus se giró para mirarla, considerando su oferta.

— Amor, no quiero que me confundas con alguien que no soy. No soy un caballero, ni siquiera soy buena persona. — Replicó con voz ronca acercándose a ella, de forma lenta. La miró a los ojos, brindándole la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás. — Diablos, ni siquiera soy humano. Pero si quieres puedes tener el mundo... solo tienes que pedirlo.

Ella supo que sus palabras eran ciertas. No dudaba que si de él dependiera la llevaría en ese instante a las ciudades que le había dicho, recorrerían el mundo, juntos. En cambio estaban donde ella había pedido, en casa. No por la propia voluntad del vampiro, para nada. Pero aun así seguía con ella pese a haberlo traicionado.

Antes de conocerlo siempre había pensado en Klaus Mikaelson como un monstruo. La primera vez que se enfrentaron, le respaldó esa creencia. Pero después lo había conocido. Habían reído juntos, compartido historias, secretos. No, tal y como él decía no era buena persona. Tenía demasiados siglos, demasiada historia para serlo. Pero veía cómo se preocupaba por ella y si lo hacía… podía ser salvado.

Por la Diosa, sin embargo mañana mismo podría morir y sabía que se arrepentiría si no daba ese paso.

Se acercó a él mirándole a los ojos, cuyas pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas, cambiando las tornas. Ahora el rubio era la presa y ella la cazadora. Recorrió su rostro, pasando la vista de sus ojos azules grisáceos a sus labios, alternando. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la barba de una semana que lucía, recreándose en sus facciones masculinas y fuertes. Notó como la respiración del vampiro se aceleraba ante su cercanía. Desesperándose. Sucumbiendo a ella.

— Bien. —Susurró Caroline, como la primera noche, antes de unir sus labios.

El beso era intenso, haciéndola llevar a un punto que solo él había conseguido antes. Pensó que nunca se cansaría de besar sus labios. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo una de sus manos en el cabello corto y ligeramente rizado del Original, dando un pequeño tirón. A Klaus le gustó, ya que jadeó dentro del beso y dirigió las manos hacia su trasero, alzándola. Era curioso lo bien que se acoplaban el uno al otro, parecían uno solo, pensó ella.

Como la primera noche que pasaron juntos, Klaus la llevó hasta el dormitorio sin romper el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, llevándola como si no fuera una más que una pluma para él.

Perdidos en los brazos del otro disfrutaron del deseo reprimido que ambos compartían.

_Continuará_…


	13. La última ofensiva

**Capítulo 12 – La última ofensiva.**

Caroline se desperezó, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos, aun metida en su cama mientras recordaba la noche que había pasado con Klaus. Sonriendo se giró hacia el lado en el que el Original se había quedado dormido, palpando con sus manos el lado de la cama en el que debía estar, sin embargo no lo encontró, las sábanas se habían vuelto frías a su toque. Abrió los ojos, extrañada, y confirmó que estaba sola en la habitación. Alguien había corrido las cortinas dejando que el sol de la mañana iluminara el cuarto.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo a plantearse de nuevo lo que acababa de pasar, encontró una nota en su almohada que tenía su nombre. Cuando la abrió descubrió el dibujo que le había hecho Klaus anoche, debajo había escrito una nota para ella.

_Gracias por tu sinceridad,_

_Klaus._

La chica soltó con suavidad el aire que retenía sin darse cuenta, repasando con sus dedos los trazos del retrato.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson abrió las puertas de su mansión sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Desde que salió de la casa de Caroline había reflexionado sobre lo afortunado que era. Tenía una una ciudad que era suya, lista para gobernar. Era el vampiro más temido y poderoso que existía y estaba muy cerca de volverse muchísimo más fuerte. Su espíritu guerrero seguía vivo con los enemigos a los que podía cazar y matar. Y ahora, también la tenía a ella.

No podía decir que estuviera enamorado, ese era un sentimiento demasiado puro para él que en el fondo no creía que fuera a ser capaz de poder a sentir nunca. No, no sabía que era Caroline para él, solo sabía que era algo más que un entretenimiento o diversión para él. Era… luz.

En toda su oscuridad, ella destaca como una estrella en el firmamento.

Notó que había varias personas en la casa, más allá de sus hermanos. Debido al olor y el sonido del corazón humano latiendo supo que Elena era una de ellas. Y si estaba ella, Damon no podría andar muy lejos. Eso le extrañó porque ninguno de los dos solía pisar la mansión, era él quien les hacía las visitas oportunas, para evitar encontrarse todo lo que pudieran con Stefan. El Original pensó que si fueran por las noches nunca correrían ese riesgo ya que su amigo dormía en su propia casa acompañado de Rebekah. Tal vez la dulce parejita no lo sabía, pensó con malicia.

Nada iba a arruinarle su estado de humor, ni siquiera la doppelganger.

Entró en el salón donde escuchaba el ruido de los pasos y las respiraciones. Sonriendo y sin prestarles atención, atravesó la estancia hasta llegar a la nevera camuflada donde guardaban la sangre.

— No recuerdo haberos invitado a venir a mi dulce morada. Pero adelante, hoy me encuentro de buen humor. — Invitó Klaus, disfrutando del repentino silencio que había causado su presencia. El rubio sonrió, eso siempre era bueno para su ego.

Elena estaba de pie junto a Damon hablando con Elijah y Kol, ambos lucían preocupados. Todas sus expresiones eran tensas.

Después de todo para que su buen humor iba a verse arruinado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué ha pasado?

Elijah dio un paso hacia él.

— Las brujas tienen a Rebekah.

Klaus examinó con atención la expresión de su hermano, buscando la mentira en él. Pero era sincero. Su hermano pequeño explicó todo lo que sabían hasta el momento.

— Esta mañana ha llamado el enlace que tenemos en la policía para avisarnos de que una vecina de Stefan había llamado para alertar de un posible robo. Él se ha hecho a cargo de la situación y ha ido a comprobarlo. Cuando ha llegado la puerta estaba abierta y todo recogido, pensaba que era una falsa alarma hasta que ha llegado al dormitorio. Aparentemente hubo de ocurrir alguna pelea dado que había signos de golpes en la pared y algunos objetos tirados. También ha encontrado estas dos jeringuillas. — Señaló a la mesa que había detrás de ellos.

El vampiro notó sin acercarse el olor de la verbena en ellas, sin embargo no supo identificar el resto del contenido.

— Debieron de neutralizarlos con verbena y hierbas anestésicas. — Elena se acercó a las jeringas, explicándole el contenido. — Reconozco algunas y son de las más potentes que conozco.

Inmediatamente recordó los polvos con los que había sido dormido por Caroline unos días atrás. ¿Tendría algo que ver? ¿Lo había engañado de nuevo? Por un instante la rabia de sentirse traicionado de nuevo lo recorrió. Pero entonces recordó, toda la noche y lo que Caroline le había contado, lo que había sentido.

— Aja. Ha sido ella y su Triada.

— Tenemos que ir a por esas brujas, Nik. Quemaremos la ciudad si es necesario hasta encontrar a Bekah. — Exclamó Kol, dirigiéndose a él. La sed de sangre corría por sus venas, al igual que lo hacía por las suyas.

Sí. La guerra había durado demasiado, no iba a dejar que le hicieran a Rebekah lo mismo que a Finn. Pero, ¿cómo habían dado con el piso de Stefan? Lo tenían protegido mágicamente, cortesía de Maddox, el miembro del Consejo que tenía bajo su mando.

— Hablad con Maddox, quiero saber exactamente qué ha pasado con las protecciones.

— Hemos intentado localizarle desde que nos hemos enterado pero no contesta a ninguna de nuestras llamadas ni mensajes. — Aclaró Elijah.

Klaus respiró hondo. Sabía que Maddox no lo traicionaría. Por un lado le pagaba muy bien, lo había mantenido a su cargo como brujo personal desde hacía años. Y por otro, lo temía demasiado. Era consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer. El rubio soltó el aire que había retenido tomando una decisión.

Actuar contra Aja en ese momento sería ir directo hacia una trampa, por el día sus fuerzas estaban diezmadas, en cambio por la noche… No, ni siquiera debería de ir a rescatarlos al anochecer. No era un movimiento inteligente y Aja lo sabía. Habrá preparado una trampa, estaba seguro. Y él iría directo a ella. Finn era una cosa pero Rebekah era otra muy distinta.

Y, sin embargo, no podía abandonarla.

— Reúne a todos los vampiros. Esta noche la ciudad llorará sangre. — Ordenó a su hermano. Este asintió, saliendo al instante para cumplir su tarea. Era un chico alocado, pero cuando lo quería no había nadie más eficaz que él.

— No pienso esperar hasta que llegue la noche. No voy a dejar a mi hermano en sus manos. — Amenazó Damon dirigiéndose a los hermanos.

— Damon…

— Lo siento, Elena. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que hagan lo que quieran con él. Él no es un Original no voy a…

Klaus se acercó con rapidez a Damon, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, quedando frente a frente. Nunca le había gustado ese vampiro, ni siquiera ahora. Si por él hubiera sido, lo habría matado la primera vez que decidió mostrarse chulesco con él. Pero no lo había hecho. Le había dado su palabra a Stefan primero, y después estaba su trato con Elena. Esta era la primera vez que no necesitaba que otro le impidiera acabar con la vida del vampiro de ojos claros.

— Escúchame porque no lo volveré a repetir. Stefan es mi familia, y no solo porque sea el novio de mi hermana. Lleva siendo mi amigo por siglos. Ni siquiera pienses que lo voy a abandonar, pienso rescatarlos a ambos y luego despedazaré por toda la ciudad a la maldita bruja y su séquito. — Hablaba con voz firme, con una mueca cruel acentuando los ángulos de su rostro. — Estas invitado a vengarte pero necesito que hagas una cosa para que lo podamos llevar a cabo.

Damon seguía sin parecer convencido, desechando las palabras del vampiro.

— El qué. — Exigió saber con desafío.

— Protege a Elena. — La mirada de Damon se tiño de confusión. Frunció su ceño mirando a su novia, la cual tampoco sabía lo que tramaba el vampiro. — Las brujas saben acerca de la maldición del híbrido. Ahora que se han hecho con Rebekah quien sabe si podrían intentar sabotearla. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y es un riesgo que no voy a correr. Pase lo que pase esta noche, después romperé la maldición. Vosotros pasaréis vuestra eternidad juntos y protegidos por mí, tal y como acordamos.

— Damon… — La morena lo miró suplicante.

— Tienes hasta esta noche, rubito. Cuando vayáis a por ellos, yo también estaré.

Sin intercambiar más palabras ambos se marcharon, dejando a Klaus y Elijah a solas. El rubio aún miraba a la puerta por la que se había marchado la pareja cuando se dirigió a su hermano.

— Contacta con Katerina.

Elijah se alisó las rayas invisibles de su traje cuando le hablaba.

— Hermano, no…

— No soy ningún estúpido, Elijah. — Interrumpió Klaus, dándose la vuelta para hablarle cara a cara. — Sé que has estado buscándola todos estos siglos, sé cuándo la encontraste y sé que seguís… en contacto. Dile que si me trae la piedra, tendrá su libertad.

Klaus salió la puerta, hastiado de tanta conversación. Finalmente su humor se había visto arruinado. Nunca quiso ceder ante Katerina, darla la libertad que le había robado durante cinco siglos no estaba previsto en sus planes pero no podía postergar más su debilidad por esa venganza.

Pero necesitaba ser más poderoso.

Entonces pensó en Caroline. ¿Ella sabría ya lo que había hecho su aquelarre? Estaba seguro de que no estaba implicada pero estaba en una posición peligrosa, en medio de un fuego cruzado.

Después de todo, tenía algo más que pedirle a Elena Gilbert.

* * *

El recorrido desde su casa hasta la casa del aquelarre fue mucho más tranquilo que los últimos días. Por fin se había desecho de la sensación sobre alguien observándola contantemente. Daba por sentado que estaba relacionado con Klaus, haberse abierto a él, siendo sincera y que él la comprendiera. Es más, que decidiera ayudarla, hacía que respirara con tranquilidad.

Al entrar en el edificio, supo que pasaba algo extraño. Había demasiadas brujas allí, hablaban enojadas unas con otras, mirándola con extrañeza, sin atreverse a decirle nada. Las alarmas de Caroline se comenzaron a disparar. No podían saber lo de Klaus, ¿verdad? A no ser que la tuvieran vigilada y la hubieran visto irse a su casa con él anoche.

Cuando sintió una mano agarrándola por el brazo estuvo a punto de maldecirla.

— ¡Caroline! ¿Estás bien? — Era Liv, mirándola preocupada.

— Sí, sí. Claro. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La más joven tiró de ella, llevándola a un pasillo vacío, proporcionándolas más libertad para hablar con tranquilidad.

— Bonnie y Kai descubrieron anoche que Maddox era un traidor que trabajaba para los vampiros.

Caroline sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Cuando lo descubrieron Maddox los atacó pero ellos consiguieron salvarse. Él está muerto.

— Oh Diosa. Necesito ver a Bonnie. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, tranquila. Se han reunido con Aja para aclarar lo sucedido.

No. Con ella no. Estaba dándose la vuelta para irse corriendo a buscar a su amiga cuando la chica la detuvo de nuevo.

— Espera. — Liv bajó la voz mirándola con atención. — Bonnie me ha contado lo de la Triada. Cuenta conmigo para terminar esta locura. Vamos a terminar con estas zorras.

Caroline la miró agradecida y divertida. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

— Tenemos que hablar con las demás, cuanto antes terminemos con ellos, mejor. Podemos detener esta locura de guerra, los vampiros están dispuestos a detenerse si nosotros lo hacemos.

— Caroline, tampoco creo que podamos confiar en ellos…

— Hazme caso Liv, esto no tiene sentido. Es todo por la locura de Aja. No quiero seguir viendo morir a más gente a nuestro alrededor.

La rubia de pelo desordenado apretó los labios antes de asentir.

— Pero…ellos pagarán. — Replicó mirando con dureza a la habitación cerrada donde se debían encontrar Aja, la Triada y Bonnie.

Como si los acabara de invocar, la puerta se abrió para dar paso que salieran de allí. La primera en salir fue Gloria que fue directa a hablar con unas brujas cercanas a ella, seguida Bonnie. En cuanto los vio, Caroline se acercó a ellos junto con Liv. Tenía señales obvias en la cara de la lucha que debía de haber tenido con Maddox. Cortes, contusiones y piel quemada eran los más evidentes. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Kai y la Suma Sacerdotisa, hablando entre ellos.

— ¡Bonnie! — Abrazó a su amiga con cuidado, asegurándose de que estaba bien. — ¿Cómo no me has llamado? ¡Me acabo de enterar!

— Estoy bien, Care, de verdad. Además, lo he hecho pero tu teléfono estaba apagado. — Le sonrió la chica de piel oscura con confianza.

— Mierda, me debo de haber quedado sin batería y no me he dado cuenta. Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

— Kai y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde en la librería buscando hechizos que nos ayudarán a averiguar quién había sido el que interfería en nuestros hechizos para localizarte. Y pensando nos dimos cuenta de que los únicos que pudieron habernos traicionado eran Bree o Maddox. Fue entonces cuando Maddox intentó matarme, si no hubiera sido por Kai, no lo cuento. Después le atacamos y conseguimos derrotarle.

Bonnie terminó hablando con voz ronca antes de toser, aunque los daños más graves habían sido sanados, la garganta aún le dolía.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— Sí, no es nada. No te preocupes.

Caroline la continuó mirando, sin estar convencida del todo con su respuesta. Sentía que había algo más que su amiga no le estaba contando. No obstante no quiso preguntarla más sobre ello, todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener sus propios secretos.

— Parece que se acerca otro discurso. — Dijo Liv mirando en dirección a Aja.

Las brujas iban formando un círculo, con Aja situado al frente de la chimenea. La Triada no estaba completa dado que faltaba Jonah, pero manteniendo su posición Gloria y Kai se situaron a la izquierda y derecha de la Suma Sacerdotisa respectivamente. El resto de las brujas que no cabían en el círculo fueron formando un semicírculo a su alrededor.

— Como ya sabéis, los vampiros nos han vuelto a atacar esta noche. — Comenzó diciendo Aja, manteniendo su posición. Mantenía el rostro serio, alzando la voz para hacerse oír. Sonaba belicosa. Recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, Caroline sintió que sus ojos se detenían un segundo en ella. — Esta vez ha sido en nuestra propia casa. Y ha sido el que creíamos que era uno de los nuestros, un hermano. Maddox Gordon, miembro del Consejo. Él fue quien avisó a los vampiros de nuestros planes en Algiers, quien mantuvo en jaque la búsqueda de Caroline, quien ha vendido a brujas a cambio de dinero. Hoy seguiríamos sin sospechar nada si no hubiera sido por Kai y Bonnie. Ayer lo descubrieron y el traidor intentó acabar con sus vidas sin conseguirlo. En vez de eso, perdió la suya.

Pares de ojos se giraron para observar a su amiga que mantenía su semblante serio.

— Esta noche, los vampiros también se han llevado de nuevo a brujas solitarias de Treme. — Caroline separó los labios con sorpresa, miró a Bonnie que mantenía la mirada fija en Aja. Alrededor, se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, impactados por la notica. La Suma Sacerdotisa se mantuvo en silencio, sin cambiar el semblante duro que mantenía, esperando a que los comentarios se terminaran. — He averiguado que los vampiros atacaran el Barrio Francés esta noche.

De nuevo las voces se alzaron, escandalizadas por la noticia. Liv y Bonnie parecían tan sorprendidas como ella, pero Aja, Kai y Gloria mantenían el mismo gesto. La rubia estaba sorprendida, no tenía sentido lo que decía. Si Klaus tuviera algún plan previsto para atacar lo habría sabido, estaba segura.

Cuando la poderosa bruja volvió a hablar, el resto de voces callaron para escucharla.

— Tenemos dos opciones. Podemos escondernos en nuestras casas y refugios para planear un ataque con paciencia o podemos atacar y defendernos. No lo he consultado con la Triada ni con el Consejo, quiero que decidamos entre todos si esta noche saldremos a terminar con esos seres de una vez por todas. No tenemos ninguna certeza para saber si hay algún otro traidor entre nosotros. — Caroline sintió que cuando la poderosa bruja pronuncio estas palabras la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

Lo sabía. Aja sabía lo suyo con Klaus, estaba segura. Caroline retrocedió con disimulo, acercándose a una de las puertas que tenía más cerca.

— No. Espera, mira quien ha venido. — Le susurró Bonnie con voz apenas audible, casi sin separar los labios.

Sin saber a qué se refería su amiga miró a las entradas de la estancia. Había más gente que antes, algunas caras le eran familiares. Mason. Jules. Tyler.

— Pero sí sabemos que no estamos solos. Establecimos una alianza con los licántropos y ellos han venido hoy con nosotras para apoyarnos en nuestra decisión. Así que yo os pregunto, ¿esta noche nos esconderemos o lucharemos?

Las brujas alzaron sus voces con gritos de apoyo.

La última batalla había ganado por mayoría.

— ¡_Que así sea_! — La Suma Sacerdotisa alzó sus brazos acompañada por el resto de brujas.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie y Liv se marcharon directas a casa de la primera al terminar la reunión. El resto del aquelarre hacía los preparativos para esta noche, armándose todo lo que podían, invocando a los ancestros.

Al entrar a la tienda que había debajo de su casa y comprobar que nadie las seguía se giró hacia sus amigas.

— Si la desaparición de las brujas de Treme es verdad estoy segura de que ha sido Aja, no los vampiros. — Dijo Caroline.

— Tengo una amiga allí, dejadme llamarla para ver si averiguo algo. — Propuso Liv marchándose al piso de arriba.

— ¿Estas completamente segura de que no han sido los vampiros?— Preguntó Bonnie dubitativa.

— No han sido ellos, Bon. — Una voz diferente les interrumpió.

Bonnie ahogó un grito al reconocerla. Pero ante ella, apareciendo por la puerta que daba al almacén de la tienda, estaba Elena. Los ojos de Bonnie se llenaron de lágrimas pero no se acercó a la castaña. Pese a lo que le había contado Caroline, no se había imaginado a su amiga frente a ella. Se mantuvo alejada, mirándola con desconfianza al ver que no había venido sola. Un chico estaba con ella, alto de pelo negro y ojos claros. Este debía ser el novio vampiro de Elena, Damon.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Preguntó con desprecio.

— Encantado de conocerte a ti también. Hola Blondie.

Elena lo ignoró, acercándose a Bonnie. Damon se mantuvo en su sitio, observando a la bruja de piel oscura con ojo analítico. No se fiaba de ella. Por otro lado, su novia se mordía los labios, nerviosa, a la vista estaba que deseaba abrazar a su mejor amiga. Pero veía el rechazo en sus ojos.

— Elena, no deberías estar aquí. Es muy peligroso. — Advirtió la rubia con suavidad.

La doppelganger cogió aire, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Tenéis razón, es por eso que no tengo mucho tiempo. Aja se ha llevado a Rebekah Mikaelson y a Stefan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Es por eso por lo que se han llevado a las brujas de Treme! ¡Van a sacrificarlas!— Exclamó Caroline llevándose las manos a la boca.

— Tenéis que hacer algo, despertad al aquelarre. Estoy segura de que si salvamos a Rebekah y a Stefan, entregando a Aja, conseguiremos detener esta guerra.

— Es imposible, Elena, no tendremos tiempo para avisar a todo el mundo. Por mucho que queramos tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras matan a todo el mundo, tenemos que defendernos. — Negó Bonnie con la cabeza.

Elena se acercó hasta ella, cogiendo sus manos.

— Escúchame, Bon. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar a todos. Mañana… mañana será demasiado tarde. Klaus va a romper la maldición.

— ¿La maldición del híbrido? —Preguntó Bonnie. Elena asintió, extrañada de que su amiga conociera su existencia.

— Se lo conté yo, lo sabe todo. Elena, Klaus no la puede romper aún, no sé qué es lo que te habrá contado pero le falta uno de los ingredientes. Estoy segura.

— Ya no, Blondie. Hoy conseguirá el último.

Bonnie se separó de su amiga dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Pretendes que convenzamos a todo el mundo de que no haga nada para que si sobreviven hoy, al día siguiente, estemos subyugados a un híbrido? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Unos pasos se escucharon bajar por las escaleras.

— Lo que pretende es que le contemos a todo el mundo la verdad y entreguemos a los traidores. Salvando a los vampiros de una muerte segura y a las doce brujas de Treme que me acaban de confirmar que han desaparecido, ¿no? — Liv terminó de aparecer, cruzada de brazos levantando una ceja.

— Por fin alguien que utiliza la cabeza. — Exclamó Damon, haciendo gestos con las manos hacia la chica.

— ¿Liv? ¿Eres tú?— Preguntó extrañada Elena mirando a la chica. Ella se había marchado antes de la muerte de Luke y la chica parecía extrañada al verla.

— Sí, Elena, encantada de verte. Lo que ves se llama cambio de look. Volvamos a lo importante. Me parece bien, excepto por unos detalles insignificantes. — Contestó sarcástica. — No tenemos tiempo de avisar a todo el mundo, y mucho menos de hacerles que nos crean. Sin embargo si descubren ante sus propios ojos lo que está haciendo Aja no tengo ninguna duda de que nos ayudarán. Nadie quiere sacrificar brujas por matar a vampiros, ni siquiera yo.

— ¿Y cómo propones descubrirlos? — Preguntó Caroline hastiada. Desde que se enteró había estado pensando en la manera de desvelar quienes eran en realidad, pero su fachada era demasiado sólida.

— Dejándolos hacer lo que pretenden. Bonnie me contó que el ritual se tenía que hacer a las doce de la noche. Si averiguamos donde se realiza y enviamos allí a los vampiros, no solo conseguiríamos salvar a la Original y su novio, también a las brujas que podrían contar la verdad de lo ocurrido. Tenéis que dirigir el ataque hacia esa zona, no hacia el Barrio Francés.

— ¿Crees que Klaus nos escuchara una sola palabra de lo que le digamos? Eres una ingenua, por no decir otra cosa si es lo que piensas.

Damon tenía razón. El Original jamás seguiría su consejo, mucho menos estando su hermana en juego. No confiaba en él… pero sí en ella.

— A vosotros no, pero a mí sí. Tenemos que intentarlo.

Bonnie la miró indignada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Caroline? ¡No puedes marcharte para ayudarle!

— Confía en mí, Bonnie.

A través de las ventanas de la tienda vio a algunas brujas del aquelarre por el Barrio Francés. La reunión debía de haber terminado definitivamente y estaban preparando las defensas.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, llevadme con Klaus.

El vampiro comenzó a protestar pero Elena asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida trasera. Caroline antes de salir miró a Bonnie con una disculpa en los ojos.

— Tienes que entenderme Bonnie, sé que él me escuchará.

Bonnie, enfadada, no contestó, viendo a su amiga salir por la puerta. Volviendo al lugar del que tanto le había costado escapar. Apretó los dientes, respirando hondo para intentar serenarse.

— Vamos, sal ya. No sigas escondiéndote. — Bonnie miró confusa a Liv, pensando que le hablaba a ella. Sin embargo, Kai se materializó a menos de dos metros de las chicas.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí escondido? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabías? — Le preguntó alzando una mano hacia él, preparada para atacar. No obstante, él permaneció quieto, sin acercarse a ellas.

— El escondite siempre ha sido su juego favorito. Continuamente hacía trampas. — Respondió la joven bruja encogiéndose de hombros.

Cruzó los brazos que una mirada ofendida en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Simplemente era muy bueno! Y llevo escondido desde que vi a un vampiro aparecer por el almacén de Caroline. ¿Estáis locas? ¿Cómo podéis creer nada de lo que diga Elena?

Bonnie utilizó su magia contra él, lanzándole contra la vitrina que tenía detrás, haciéndola crujir peligrosamente por el golpe. Después de lo sucedido entre ellos anoche no se había arrepentido. Lo habría esperado, pero no fue así. No fue romántico, ni cariñoso, más bien todo lo contrario. Era el fuego abrasador que había quemado la sala naciendo en ese momento en sus cuerpos. Era necesidad.

No iba a ser una hipócrita y pensar que no había significado nada para ella, para nada. Era el primer chico con el que estaba en esa forma tan íntima en mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que él era, lo que había hecho y en ese momento no la importaba. Porque, después de mucho tiempo, por fin era la primera persona para alguien. Kai siempre estaba allí, a su retorcida manera.

Como ahora.

— No la creo a ella, confío en Caroline. ¿Vas a negar tu implicación en los sacrificios de las brujas? — Inquirió con furia.

Kai mostró su sonrisa ladeada, envalentonado al verla así.

— No. Se llaman sacrificios por algo. Si tengo que sacrificar a unas pocas brujas para salvar al resto lo haré sin dudarlo. Igual que si tengo que hacerlo para exterminar a los vampiros. Tú más que nadie deberías comprenderlo, ¿o ya te has olvidado de lo que le hicieron a Luke? — Preguntó a su vez dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Ella lo miraba molesta, rabiosa incluso cuando Kai menciono a su gemelo.

— Por supuesto que no. Prefiero terminar con ellos uno a uno, matándoles con mis propias manos y sin sacrificar a nadie más. Eres tan repugnante como ellos.

— Y tú una estúpida. — Liv lo intentó atacar pero fue inútil, Kai lo desvió sin esfuerzo.

Bonnie se puso entre ambos hermanos, ese no era el momento de atacarse entre ellos.

— Basta, parad los dos. Tenemos que marcharnos, Liv. Deja a…

— En eso tienes razón, Bon-Bon. — La morena rodó los ojos al escuchar su sobrenombre. — Creo que se os olvida algo fundamental en vuestro maravilloso plan. — Bonnie le miró frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos, como él había hecho antes.

— ¿El qué?

— Incluso si vuestro plan tuviera éxito, nada evitaría a Klaus romper la maldición al día siguiente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¡No sabemos dónde está la piedra lunar!

— Ahí es donde os equivocáis. — Las dos brujas lo miraron incrédulas. — El bueno de Kai, ya se ha ocupado de averiguarlo. Así que, ¿ahora me haréis caso?

Tenía la misma sonrisa que la de un niño con un juguete nuevo.

* * *

La repulsión que la mansión de los Originales le había causado en el pasado ya no era más que un recuerdo. Ahora solo deseaba alcanzar cuanto antes, llegar a tiempo para poder hablar con Klaus. Viajaban en el coche de Damon, un clásico que para su sorpresa, estaba inmaculado.

Por fin llegaron y se cruzaron con algunas personas en el interior de la mansión, el vampiro les dirigió hasta una sala que quedaba a la derecha del salón en el que ya había estado anteriormente. Los tres pasaron y se encontraron a Klaus mirando por la ventana, dándose la vuelta para recibirles.

La rubia tuvo ganas de sonreír como una tonta pero la presencia de Damon y Elena le cohibía. Se contuvo, apretando los labios y alzando las cejas.

— ¿Me buscabas?

Él se rio con suavidad, acercándose a ella.

— Caroline, me alegro que hayas podido venir. No estaba seguro si lo conseguirías.

Ella asintió.

— Me han contado lo de tu hermana, lo siento mucho. — El rostro del vampiro adoptó una expresión seria. — No sabía lo que iban a hacer, me he enterado esta mañana.

— Lo sé, tranquila amor.

— ¿Vas a atacar el Barrio Francés?

— Sí y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo.

— No lo dudo, pero tengo una idea mejor. ¿Y si en vez de atacar a todas las brujas, vas a por la cúpula?

Klaus la miró extrañado y los tres le explicaron lo que habían planeado. No fue fácil convencerle, y menos cuando aparecieron Elijah y Kol. Este último era partidario de atacar a todo el Barrio pero el primero se mostraba más sosegado. Damon, tampoco estaba completamente convencido, preocupado por la vida de su hermano. Su objetivo era Aja, una vez derribada ella caería el resto. El Original solo aceptó su plan si al menos una hora antes del ataque conocían la ubicación de la Suma Sacerdotisa y de su hermana. Cuando terminaron de planear sus movimientos, todos se marcharon de la habitación, suspicaces, dejando solos a Klaus y Caroline.

Estaban frente a frente, entre ellos había una mesa con el mapa de la ciudad, Caroline intentaba averiguar el lugar donde sería el sacrificio.

— Ha de ser en un lugar despejado, tranquilo y amplio. Hoy hay luna llena, estoy segura de que es por eso por lo que han decidido raptar a tu hermana con tan poca antelación. Además, debe ser un terreno sagrado y poderoso, que contenga magia de los ancestros. En la propia ciudad solo se encuentra este sitio, el cementerio de Sant Louis. — Le explicaba Caroline, concentrada, señalando puntos a lo largo del mapa. — Pero está demasiado desprotegido. Podrían ser descubiertas fácilmente.

— ¿Podría ser un lugar en el que murieron muchas brujas en el pasado?

Caroline frunció el ceño, valorando su pregunta.

— Si por muchas te refieres al menos a un centenar, sí. Además sus restos tuvieron que ser bendecidos, sino carecerían de poder. Pero no conozco de ningún otro lugar por el estilo. — Respondió resoplando.

— Entonces es una suerte que yo sí lo haga. — Replicó el vampiro, chulesco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Él se rio de su reacción.

— Cuando vives durante tanto tiempo como yo, sabes muchas cosas. Hace 150 años hubo una guerra de brujas, blancas contra oscuras. Muchas murieron y decidieron pactar una tregua, repartiéndose la ciudad. Sin embargo, para no proporcionar a ninguno de los territorios con un poder que desequilibrara la balanza, optaron por bendecir los cuerpos de las brujas en un lugar en un bosque lejano. Aquí. —Klaus señaló un punto del mapa, un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los pantanos.

— Eres como un libro de historia. — Dijo Caroline burlona.

Él sonrió con picardía, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a su espalda, retirando su cabello dorado hacia un lado. Acarició el cuello de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos el punto en el que la había mordido la noche anterior.

— Soy un experto en todas las materias.

La bruja rio, estremeciéndose ante su caricia. Se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con él, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No lo pongo en duda.

Él acortó la distancia volviendo a unir sus labios en un breve beso, casi casto. Caroline lo rompió para abrazarle, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello sin pulso del vampiro, aspirando su esencia. Al principio, Klaus se quedó sorprendido por la muestra de cariño, pero reaccionó estrechándola entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo.

Caroline se separó con lentitud.

— Será mejor que me vaya.

— Quédate aquí, estarás más segura.

— No puedo. — Repuso negando con la cabeza. — No quiero abandonar a mis amigos, tengo que estar con ellos.

— Caroline…

— Klaus. — Le interrumpió ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. — Voy a marcharme, pero te prometo que volveré. Allí es donde debo estar, así como tú tienes que ir a por tu hermana.

— No pienso consentir que vayas sola.

— Sé cuidarme de mi misma. — Caroline dio un paso hacia atrás cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, molesta.

— Deja por lo menos que alguien te acompañe hasta el Barrio Francés. Después te prometo que no tendrás a nadie encima, solo hasta allí.

— De acuerdo, pero yo conduzco. — Accedió la chica rodando los ojos.

Compartieron un último beso antes de que ella se marchara en el coche con uno de los vampiros de confianza de Klaus, Marcel. Pudo sentir la mirada del Original en ella hasta que el coche se perdió de su vista. El vampiro de piel oscura que estaba en el asiento del copiloto la miraba divertido, lo que la exasperaba.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. — Replico el moreno divertido.

Genial, Klaus le había puesto de escolta al divertido de turno. Ignorándole, encendió la radio para evitar entablar conversación con él.

— Me encanta esta canción. — Dijo el vampiro subiendo el volumen y cantando con fuerza, "_How you like me now_" de The Heavy. Caroline tuvo reconocer que el vampiro tenía una buena voz y sin darse cuenta acabó cantando el estribillo con él.

* * *

Klaus marchó al punto que había señalado en el mapa antes con Caroline. Marcel había vuelto al poco rato de haberla dejado en el Barrio Francés, en casa. Supo que la localización era la correcta antes de llegar, la cantidad de corazones latiendo lo delataba, no podía distinguir cuantas personas se encontraban. Y sin embargo, captó un olor característico en el aire, tal y como le había avisado Caroline, había lobos allí. Por suerte, no había acudido solo, treinta vampiros marchaban con él a sus espaldas, entre ellos estaban Elijah y Kol.

Su hermano mayor había conseguido contactar con Katherine, que había aceptado su trato. Mañana le daría la piedra lunar y por fin rompería la maldición. Klaus apareció tras las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar a un gran claro. Doce brujas formaban un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraba su hermana desmayada, con la cabeza gacha sin poder defenderse. No estaban solas, al menos una quincena de brujas las rodeaban, mirándoles con decisión. Todas vestían con túnicas negras que ondeaban con el aire. No había ni rastro de los lobos aunque los sentía cerca, ocultos a la vista.

Frente a la pira del centro estaba Aja, mirándole con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Habéis llegado en el momento oportuno, desde luego sois puntuales.

— Por supuesto, por nada me perdería arrancarte la cabeza, bruja. Si te apartas y me entregas a Rebekah, prometo matarte rápidamente. — Mintió Klaus acercándose a las brujas. Sin embargo algo le impidió pasar. Lo mismo ocurrió con aquellos que tenía a su alrededor.

— No pensarías que te lo pondría tan fácil, ¿verdad? Podéis intentar atravesar nuestras protecciones, pero es imposible sin mi permiso.

— Creo que no entiendes la situación. — Elijah intervino, caminando alrededor del gran círculo invisible que les impedía pasar. — Podéis quedaros encerradas todo lo que queráis pero en algún momento tendréis que salir, el hechizo caerá y no podréis hacer nada para enfrentaros a nosotros. Nadie daña a mi familia y vive, bruja.

— Creo que lo hemos hecho. En cualquier caso no os creía tan cercanos a Finn. — Replicó ella sin asustarse.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y libera ahora mismo a Rebekah! — Exigió Kol. Lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el bate de madera que llevaba consigo en dirección a la bruja.

En cuanto este tocó la madera rebotó hacia atrás hiriendo a uno de los vampiros. Klaus miró furioso a su hermano pequeño mientras escuchaba la risa de las brujas de fondo.

— Pero no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera está cerca de mí. — Aseveró la Suma Sacerdotisa.

Los hermanos la miraron confusos dirigiéndose hacia la pira. Era una trampa, pensó Klaus. Había atado a otra para distraerlos y sacrificar a su hermana en otro lugar, probablemente en el cementerio de Sant Louis. Había sido un estúpido.

— Es la hora de comenzar. — Las brujas a su alrededor formaron un nuevo círculo alzando las manos. Aja levantó la cabeza de la chica al tiempo que hablaba. — Despierta, Caroline, es la hora de pagar por tus pecados.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, consciente, miró confusa a su alrededor. Al descubrir a Aja tan cerca de ella intentó retroceder pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a un tronco con madera bajo sus pies.

— ¡CAROLINE! — El vampiro intentó atravesar la barrera pero de nuevo fue repelido. La golpeó con fuerza sin que nada ocurriera.

Aja lo ignoró centrándose en la joven, evaluando su expresión asustada y llena de odio.

— Nunca pensé que serías capaz de traicionarnos por un vampiro pero supongo que todo el mundo podemos equivocarnos alguna vez. Mi error fue confiar en ti. Y pensar que mientras intentaba rescatarte tú estabas acostándote con un monstruo. Nunca debiste traicionar a tu familia. — Aja clavó sus uñas en su mejilla mientras se marchaba a ocupar su posición.

— ¡Los únicos traidores sois vosotros! Haced lo que tengáis que hacer, no pienso suplicar. ¡Juro por la Diosa que pagaréis caro vuestra locura! — Exclamó la rubia mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas. Estaba aterrorizada pero no pensaba darles el gusto de oírla chillar. Pudo escuchar a Klaus gritando su nombre pero sentía que si le decía algo se derrumbaría delante de todos.

Le sonrió, como pudo, antes de cerrar los ojos y aceptar su destino.

Aja se dirigió una última vez más a Klaus antes de realizar el ritual, quedando a menos de un palmo de él. El rostro transformado del vampiro la divertía.

— ¿Sabes cuál ha sido tu error, Klaus? Ella. Sin Caroline jamás habría conseguido llevar a cabo este ritual contigo. Pensaba matar a todos tus hermanos antes de matarte a ti pero, gracias a tu vínculo con ella, podré acabar contigo directamente. Gracias a ella, he encontrado tu debilidad mortal. Así, cuando mueras junto con ella tu poder, será mío. Prometo hacer sufrir a tus hermanos antes de matarlos, no te preocupes… Especialmente a Rebekah. Tiene un genio que debe ser corregido, ¿sabes? — Susurró con dulzura antes de marcharse.

Klaus rugió, intentando abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

— ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

Aja le sonrió y llegó a su posición, alzó las manos y comenzó el ritual mientras los vampiros observaban impotentes.

_Yo, Aja, como Suma Sacerdotisa,_

_Te conjuro, oh gran círculo de poder._

_Espíritus del aire, fuego, tierra y agua,_

_Diosa Oscura,_

_os invoco en mi llamada._

_Lo muerto así permanecerá,_

_la vida de los trece lo asegurará._

_Doce hermanas se sacrificarán,_

_el enlace desaparecerá,_

_y toda su existencia se borrará._

El viento salvaje que un mes atrás convocaron volvió a aparecer, recorriendo a todo el círculo, agitando los cabellos de los integrantes.

— _Tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit, tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit, tredecim sacrifificam et mors permanuit_…— Aja recitaba las palabras sin detenerse, mientras el círculo exterior de las brujas se unía a ella en su canto.

Las doce prisioneras de Treme se retorcían de dolor en sus círculos de prisión. Según avanzaba el ritual, la sangre manó de ellas, escapando de su cuerpo por cada hueco que podía. Nada podía salvarlas de su final.

Caroline había conservado la calma hasta que la sangre se convirtió fuego en sus venas. Le dolía todo ella, como si la estuvieran clavando agujas y quemándola viva, creyó que así era, veía todo rojo. Creyó escuchar un nuevo grito de Klaus pero podría ser su imaginación. Chillo de dolor sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba. Y solo pudo pensar que se acabara ya. Quería morir en ese instante, no quería seguir sufriendo.

— ¡Mátame! ¡Por favor! — Pidió entre gritos de dolor. Sin embargo Klaus estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla.

Fue capaz de distinguir cómo Aja se acercaba a ella con un athame en la mano. Y esta vez solo pudo pensar que se diera prisa, que la clavara el cuchillo con rapidez.

— El sacrificio de la amada para que no se levanté jamás de sus cenizas. — Recitó en trance la Suma Sacerdotisa, cumpliendo el deseo de la chica. Clavó su arma en el corazón de Caroline.

A diferencia de Sage, la rubia no se vio envuelta en llamas cuando murió, cayó inerte hacia delante, cubierta de sangre. Estaba pálida y completamente desangrada. La sangre fluyó hasta los doce puntos donde se encontraban las brujas que también servían de sacrificio, muriendo junto a Caroline.

_Continuará_…


	14. Vivens mortem

**Capítulo 13 – Vivens mortem.**

Aja, victoriosa, dirigió la vista al Original que miraba con rabia en sus ojos. El rostro del vampiro mostraba el rastro de un par de lágrimas.

La bruja se acercó a él, disfrutando de su visión a cada paso que daba. Al igual que hizo su hermano entonces, Klaus intentó de nuevo inútilmente acercarse a hasta ella. Pero fue incapaz, se dobló por la mitad, sufriendo unas arcadas que le hacían vomitar sangre.

— ¡Nikalus! — Sus hermanos se acercaron al vampiro, el que iba vestido con un traje lo sostuvo para impedir que se cayera.

Aja sonrió, disfrutando del espectáculo.

No había nada que pudieran hacer para impedir la muerte de su hermano. El rubio se tornó cada vez más pálido a medida que venas negras destacaban cada vez más sobre su piel. Cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse. Mirando a Elijah impotente. Aunque intentaba hablar, lo único que lograba expulsar eran burbujas de sangre.

Kol se arrodilló junto a él. Lo último que intentó hacer Klaus fue agarrar a su hermano por el cuello, suplicando ayuda. Pero ni siquiera eso consiguió. El vampiro murió antes de completar el gesto, aun con los ojos abiertos cuando la vida maldita volvió a perecer.

Aja se tensó, como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado, cayó arrodillada al suelo. Intentó respirar pero fue incapaz. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando, estaba segura de que lo había hecho todo bien. Una energía desorbitada recorría su cuerpo, era demasiado para ella, pensó mientras se intentaba adaptar. Gloria y Jonah acudieron a su lado rápidamente, preocupados por su estado. Ella los apartó, su contacto la quemaba. Notó como otros también se acercaban.

Entonces escuchó los gritos. A medida que se iban intensificando, ella volvía a respirar con normalidad, ajustándose a sí misma. Alzó la mirada y comprobó que al menos la mitad de los vampiros habían caído, los demás se ocupaban de ellos, sin poder hacer nada. Otros huyeron. Elijah y Kol Mikaelson la miraban confundidos y aterrorizados.

Aun recuperándose Aja sonrió, levantándose por sí misma. Notó algo en la nariz y se limpió con la mano, descubriendo sangre en ella.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Preguntó estupefacto el mayor.

— Acabar con tu hermano, así como con todos aquellos vampiros que desciendan de su linaje. Su poder es mío ahora.

La Suma Sacerdotisa se rio cuando lo vio dar un paso atrás.

Las brujas que la acompañaban la miraban sin comprender, ella no les había explicado esa parte del ritual. La parte en la que por cada Original que asesinaban mediante el ritual, ella absorbía su fuerza. Finn apenas había existido a lo largo de mil siglos, pasando nueve encerrado por su hermano, pero Klaus… Él había convertido a cientos de vampiros durante años, probablemente la mitad de los vampiros que existían descendieran de su línea.

Y por fin, todo ese poder era suyo.

— Ahora, caballeros, es el momento de terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas. ¿Empezamos?

Sin pronunciar ningún hechizo, con un sencillo gesto de sus manos, puso fin al encantamiento que mantenía a los licántropos ocultos, revelando la presencia de al menos cincuenta de ellos a su alrededor. Se bajaron de los árboles tras los que se escondían, de los matorrales. Mason se puso cerca de ella, un paso atrás.

Los vampiros no tenían escapatoria cuando brujas y lobos se arrojaron contra ellos cuando retiró las protecciones.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando llegaron al hotel que buscaban, en el cual se encontraba hospedada Katherine Pierce, la vampiresa que según Kai estaba en posesión de la piedra lunar.

Atravesaron las puertas del hotel de cinco estrellas para dar al lobby. Las chicas miraron a Kai esperando más indicaciones. El brujo alzó las manos, enseñando las palmas dando a entender que no sabía nada más.

— Estoy seguro de que se aloja en este hotel, pero no sé cuál es su habitación Mis habilidades detectivescas no han llegado a tanto.

— No me lo puedo creer, por lo que sabemos podría haberse unido a los vampiros en la lucha. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se encuentra aquí ahora? — Inquirió su hermana, cruzándose los brazos.

Kai sonrió divertido.

— Créeme, Katherine jamás se uniría a una lucha como esa. No es su estilo. Donde más a salvo este su pellejo, allí estará, y cuanto más lujo la rodee, mejor.

— Entonces vamos a averiguar donde se hospeda tu amiga. — Replicó Bonnie, pasando entre ellos en dirección a la recepción del hotel. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se quitó la chaqueta que traía sobre ella. — Buenas noches, nos gustaría obtener una habitación para hoy.

— ¿Una sola habitación? — Preguntó el hombre al comprobar sorprendido que otras dos personas acompañaban a la chica.

— Exacto, y que tenga una cama bien grande. — Contestó coqueta la morena guiñándole un ojo.

El recepcionista enrojeció mirando con los labios entreabiertos al trío que tenía delante.

— Eh… claro… Seguro que puedo encontrar una habitación que se acomode a sus… necesidades. Denme un momento, por favor. — Respondió tecleando en el ordenador que tenía enfrente. — Tenemos una habitación en la séptima planta disponible.

Bonnie frunció los labios, poco convencida.

— Yo estaba pensando más en una suite.

— Por supuesto, déjeme comprobar…

— Y jacuzzi. Tiene que tener jacuzzi. — Apuntilló Kai sonriente.

El hombre asintió, mirando la pantalla del ordenador fijamente sin querer levantar la vista de la pantalla.

— Tenemos una disponible si así lo desean, Superior Suite, con todas las comodidades que puedan necesitar.

— Perfecto.

El hombre imprimió unos papeles y les facilitó la tarjeta que les permitía acceder a la habitación.

— Necesitaré alguna documentación y que rellenen estos papeles. ¿Tarjeta o efectivo? — Pidió el hombre pasándole los objetos.

— Yo me encargo, pagaré con tarjeta de crédito. Si me acompaña un poco para que me pueda responder a algunas preguntas… — Respondió Kai sonriendo con encanto.

— Claro, lo que necesite.

— Prefiero preguntárselo a usted sin que ellas lo escuchen, es una sorpresa. — Aclaró marchándose hacia el lado más lejano de la mesa de recepción, colocándose de tal forma que el hombre les diera la espalda.

— P-por supuesto.

Bonnie se escabulló, colándose detrás de la mesa de recepción para buscar en el ordenador el nombre de Katherine. "No encontrado".

— No está registrada con ese nombre. — Le informó a Liv, que se aseguraba de que el recepcionista siguiera distraído con Kai.

— Kai dijo que era una pija, busca si algún huésped de las suites se ha registrado con un nombre parecido. — Sugirió la rubia.

Bonnie la hizo caso. Encontrar esa información no era tan sencillo como parecía, sobre todo si nunca se había trabajado en un hotel. El corazón de la morena martilleaba en su pecho y sus dedos temblaban de los nervios.

— ¿De qué materiales está hecha la cama? Necesito que sean muy resistentes. — Escuchó preguntar a Kai. Era increíble la poca vergüenza que tenía el chico.

— Hay una tal Katya Phillips. Tiene que ser ella. Está en… la Suite Deluxe.— Explicó a la vez que eliminaba la pantalla que había abierto en el ordenador y salía de la mesa de recepción.

Kai comprobó que ellas habían conseguido la información que bsucaban, deshaciéndose del recepcionista.

— Muchas gracias, Robert, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. No hace falta que nadie nos acompañe a nuestra suite. — Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre estaba totalmente rojo, intentando mantener la compostura. Asintió y les indicó el piso y la puerta en la que se encontraba su habitación. Una vez dentro del ascensor, pasaron la tarjeta de su suite que les permitía acceder al pasillo con el que comunicaban el resto de habitaciones de lujo.

— No volváis a usar esa táctica en la vida. Casi me muero del asco. — Se quejó Liv haciendo una mueca.

— Es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido de mantenerlo lo suficientemente distraído como para acceder al ordenador, cualquier otra sugerencia habría sido bienvenida. — Replicó la morena.

— Lo que deberíamos de hacer después de que tengamos la piedra y la destruyamos, es que Liv se marche al Barrio Francés mientras tú yo le damos uso a la habitación. ¿Sabías que la cama tiene postes de roble resistentes? — Bonnie le dio un ligero empujón, mandándole callar a la vez que Liv imitaba unas arcadas. — Ouch, no hace falta ponerse agresiva. Solo quería aprovechar los cuatrocientos dólares que me ha costado la habitación.

— Cállate, Kai.

Bonnie seguía molesta con él por haberla espiado, pero sobre todo por no estar arrepentido de su participación en el ritual. Continuaba sin sentir ningún remordimiento por la noche anterior pero cada vez tenía más claro que eso no podía volver a ocurrir. No importaba lo bien que la trataba si estaba dispuesto a comportarse como un psicópata con el resto de personas.

— _Silentium_. — Pronunció en voz baja Kai antes de salir del ascensor.

Todos sintieron un cosquilleo que les recorría, volviéndoles inaudibles para cualquiera. Se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo, lugar donde se encontraba la suite que buscaban. Se miraron entre ellos y cuando los tres asintieron preparados, Kai abrió la puerta con magia de un golpe.

Pasaron por las puertas con rapidez, haciendo que se cerraran a su paso, hasta encontrar a la inquilina. No tardaron en dar con ella, corría con velocidad vampírica hacia la entrada pero fue detenida por un conjuro suyo que la lanzó contra la pared más cercana. Kai se situó a su derecha y Liv a su izquierda, cercándola.

No obstante, cuando la vampiresa levantó la cabeza, la rubia retrocedió.

— ¿Elena? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Si Caroline no le hubiera contado su experiencia con la antigua doppelganger, probablemente Bonnie también habría creído que era su amiga la que se encontraba ante ella en ese instante. La doble, aprovechó el momento de duda por parte de la rubia para abalanzarse sobre ella, agarrándola por el cuello y usándola como escudo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Suéltame!

— No es Elena, es Katherine. — Aclaró Bonnie mirando con furia a la mujer. — Suéltala ahora mismo.

Ella sonrió, sacando a relucir sus colmillos mientras negaba con sus labios.

— No lo creo. Dejadme salir y tal vez tu hermana siga con vida. Ya no quedan más, ¿no?

— No tienes escapatoria, Katherine. Entrégame la piedra lunar si quieres seguir con vida. Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas. — Dijo Kai acercándose a ella, sonriendo con malicia. La castaña clavó sus uñas en el cuello de la rubia, pero eso no lo detuvo. Ella retrocedió, usando a la chica como protección.

— Eres tú el que no lo has pensado bien. ¿Quieres que les cuente tu pequeño secreto? — Amenazó ella, levantando la cabeza.

— Haz lo que quieras. Nada va a impedirme hacerme con ella.

— Creía que teníamos un trato.

Kai rio.

— ¿Te refieres al trato falso que me ofreciste a cambio de información? Eres muy cuidadosa, Kat, eso lo reconozco. Pero yo lo soy más. Te he visto con Elijah Mikaelson y estoy seguro de que también le has ofrecido la piedra a Klaus a cambio de… ¿tu libertad, puede ser?

Katherine, atrapada, enseñó los dientes, acercándose al cuello de Liv.

— No des ni un paso más, o te prometo que tu hermana morirá.

Kai continuó sonriendo pero se detuvo.

— Verás, si Klaus consigue la piedra me dará igual que muera hoy o mañana. Ha hecho de tu vida un infierno siendo un vampiro, ¿qué hará cuando sea un híbrido y nada lo detenga? No eres estúpida, Katherine. Sabes que jamás renunciará a su venganza sobre ti, le has hecho esperar cinco siglos para obtener lo que desea.

Katherine frunció el ceño, dudando por primera vez. La vampiresa había estado tan pendiente del chico que no se había dado cuenta de que Bonnie había avanzado hacia un lateral hasta quedar cerca de ella. Aprovechó ese instante para atacarla.

— ¡_Motus_!

Dirigió un cuchillo que había visto sobre la mesa del comedor, situado junto a los restos de una cena, hasta la garganta de la mujer. Por instinto, la vampiresa se llevó las manos al cuello quitando el cuchillo y preparándose para lanzárselo.

— _Phasmathos veras_. — La bruja la volvió a atacarla, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, causando que multitud de venitas explotaran dentro de la cabeza de Katherine. La doble la miró, preparada para atacarla cuando Kai la atacó con él mismo hechizo. Liv retrocedió alejándose de la castaña, uniéndose a ellos.

Bonnie se acercó, haciendo que la mirara a la cara.

— No tengo nada que perder, si Klaus rompe la maldición no habrá un mañana ni para mí ni para los míos. O nos das la piedra, o mueres esta noche.

Katherine estaba acorralada. Solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer para salir con vida.

— De acuerdo. Os la daré. — Bonnie y Liv pararon el encantamiento, a diferencia de Kai.

— Nos la darás ahora. — Exigió el chico.

— Está la maceta de la esquina, dentro de la tierra.

La bruja de piel oscura se dirigió al lugar indicado y destruyó la maceta. Allí estaba, ovalada y cristalina, parecía cuarzo pero no tenía ninguna imperfección en ella. Era igual de pequeña que la palma de su mano.

Kai finalmente detuvo el hechizo sobre Katherine, alejándose de ella para coger la piedra a Bonnie. Al ver sus intenciones, ella retrocedió.

— La destruiré ahora mismo, lo prometo.

La morena asintió, dándole la piedra. Preparada para intervenir si era necesario. El chico la tiró a la chimenea de la habitación, la cual estaba apagada.

— _Phasmatos lapidem mutationem destruit_.

Un fuego azul rodeó a la piedra que emitió un brillante rayo de luz antes de convertirse en cenizas. Tanto Bonnie como Liv suspiraron aliviadas, mientras Kai continuaba con la mirada fija en la chimenea.

Katherine se sirvió del momento para huir hasta la puerta sin que ninguno de los brujos fuera capaz de detenerla. Sin embargo, antes de salir dedicó a Kai una mirada de odio.

— Kai, deberías tener más cuidado. Ya mataste a tu hermano Luke por la espalda, ¿también quieres matar a tu hermana? Sí lo haces, puedes volver a pedirme que te ayude a encubrirte cuando quieras. — Dijo sonriendo, lanzando un objeto a la rubia antes de salir por la puerta.

Bonnie miró impactada al chico que se reía como si lo que había dicho la doppelganger fuera una broma.

— No la iréis a creer, ¿verdad? Acabamos de atacarla, es Katherine, quiere que nos peleemos entre nosotros.

Bonnie deseó creerle. La muerte de Luke había ocurrido en circunstancias muy extrañas, había sido una noche en el Distrito de las Artes. La guerra se había vuelto muy violenta por aquel entonces y ningún brujo solía salir fuera del Barrio Francés por la noche sin estar acompañado. Y menos Luke, que casi siempre estaba con su hermana. Habían tenido muchas reuniones con el Consejo y Kai había sido relegado a un segundo plano.

Estuvo a punto de creerle.

— No me lo puedo creer, es cierto. — Musitó Liv entre sollozos. Entre sus manos sostenía un anillo. Los gemelos habían llevado anillos idénticos como símbolo de unidad y poder desde que mostraron sus primeras aptitudes mágicas. Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Luke, no tenía el anillo.

Kai resopló, cansado.

— No seas estúpida, Liv.

— ¡_Revelatio_! — La rubia embrujo el anillo, el hechizo provocó que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Bonnie conocía ese hechizo, se utilizaba en objetos que tenían un gran apego personal por la persona que lo poseído, siendo capaz de mostrar en la mente del que efectuaba el conjuro los últimos segundos de la persona a la que había pertenecido el objeto.

Kai cambió el gesto cuando la vio utilizar ese hechizo. La reacción de la chica al ver el contenido, fue inmediata.

— ¡ASESINO! ¡_Pha_-…!

El brujo fue más rápido que ella, empujándola contra una estantería llena de objetos. El golpe fue secó y su hermana cayó inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Liv! — Bonnie corrió hacia ella, comprobando el fuerte golpe que se había llevado. Su pulso era débil pero constante.

Furiosa se enfrentó al chico, quien no respondió a ninguno de sus ataques.

— ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Por qué, Kai? ¿Por qué mataste a Luke?

— No te va a gustar mi respuesta, Bon.

La morena le dio en la cara un puñetazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¡Dime la verdad!

— ¡Porque lo merecía! ¡Yo soy el más poderoso de mi familia! Iba a quedar relegado solo porque esos dos cuando estaban juntos veían sus poderes aumentados. — Explicó enfadado. Se acercó hacia ella, hablando entre dientes. — A Liv nunca le han interesado los asuntos del Consejo y Luke se aprovechaba de eso para tomar las decisiones. ¡Quería pactar con los vampiros! ¡Aceptar sus condiciones! Así que lo maté y al hacerlo, absorbí su poder.

— ¡Estás enfermo!

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Bonnie retrocedió.

— Y ahora, ¿también vas a atacarme a mí?

El chico negó con el cabeza, confuso ante la idea.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

— No voy a dejar que te vayas, Kai. Tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho. — Alzó sus manos, lista para atacarle. Él pareció dolido al ver su reacción.

— Jamás te atacaría, Bonnie. Lo sabes.

— Me da igual. Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho. No me lo pongas más difícil.

Kai se acercó de nuevo a ella, la chica lo detuvo alzando la mano, amenazante.

— No te acerques más.

Kai la miró, serio, analizando su comportamiento.

— Si es así como lo quieres… Apártate, Bonnie.

— No.

El moreno dio un paso más hacia ella, chocando la palma de su mano contra su pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste? Es hora de que cumplas tu parte, vas a dejarme marchar. — Jamás pensó que se encontraría en esa situación, pero sabía que no podía dejarle ir. — No puedes romper un juramento entre brujos, Bon. Lo sabes.

— Pagaré las consecuencias.

— No te pido que no me persigas nunca, te pido que me dejes marchar ahora. Puede que mañana no haya aquelarre que me vaya a juzgar y hay asuntos más importantes que atender. Solo te pido que me dejes irme ahora, Bonnie.

Había una pequeña parte de ella que le pedía hacerle caso, que le decía que tenía razón. Unas horas no significarían nada… Pero iba contra su naturaleza, sin importar lo que había pasado entre ellos. La chica negó con la cabeza.

Kai le sonrió.

— De acuerdo. Algún día comprenderás que solo buscaba lo mejor. ¿Podrías concederme otro favor, entonces? — Bonnie aguantó su mirada sin ceder ante él.

— Depende de lo que se trate.

— Quiero besar tus labios una última vez.

La chica pensó en negarse. Era un deseo estúpido, que no llevaría a nada más que sufrimiento. Pero, por otro lado, le parecía que un último roce de sus labios no iba a cambiar nada. Era una forma de terminar lo que habían compartido. Subió la mano que tenía en su pecho hasta el cuello del chico, atrayéndole hacia ella. Era bastante más bajita que él por lo que el chico se inclinó para tener un mejor acceso a su boca.

Fue breve e intenso, al igual que lo que habían tenido. Cuando terminaron, juntaron sus frentes compartiendo el aire, tal y como hicieron el día anterior.

— ¿Bonnie? — La llamó con voz suave.

La bruja de piel oscura abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante el beso, clavándolos en los suyos.

— ¿Sí?

—_Dormient_.

La bruja cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Kai la cargó hasta el sofá más grande de la estancia. No despertaría hasta dentro de un par de horas, lo que le condecía la suficiente ventaja para escapar.

Acomodó el corto cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja, acariciando su rostro.

— Siempre volveré a ti mientras pueda, Bonnie Bennet.

Kai la miró por última vez antes de salir por la puerta, sin dedicarle un mísero vistazo a su hermana. Al final no todo había salido como él quería, pero no se arrepentía. Tenía lo más importante: poder y a Bonnie. Aunque ella no lo supiera todavía.

* * *

La lucha era encarnizada. Los vampiros, pese a verse superados en número, contaban con Elijah y Kol que se veían rodeados por un gran número de hombres lobo, de los que se deshacían rápidamente. Las brujas atacaban al resto de los vampiros, que se defendían con todo lo que tenían.

Jonah se acercó al vampiro más mayor por la espalda y lanzando una jeringuilla que iba directa hasta su cuello, con una puntería perfecta gracias a la magia. Elijah se dio cuenta del peligro cuando la jeringuilla salió disparada hacia la dirección contraria. Sorprendido, vio a Elena apareciendo a su lado, atacando al hombre que se les acercaba.

— ¿Elena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— No iba a quedarme en casa esperando. — Respondió la chica con dureza. Elijah la apartó, salvándola de un hechizo que iba dirigido contra ella. — Damon ha…

El vampiro no respondió, encargándose de dos hombres lobo que se acercaban sobre ellos. Se agachó hasta deslizarse a menos de un palmo, arrancándoles sus corazones de cuajo. Cuando se giró para verla, la chica se acercaba decidida a Jonah, corriendo mientras esquivaba sus ataques. Se estaba acercando demasiado al enemigo. Jonah aprovechó la escasa posibilidad que tenía de fallar para lanzar un conjuro de fuego a la chica. La castaña consiguió esquivarlo casi por completo, pero sin poder evitar que la diera en el hombro. Para la sorpresa del vampiro, ella no pareció notarlo. Elena se acercó al brujo y en vez de atacarle con magia, le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Jonah la miró sorprendido, mirando hacia su pecho. La sangre había comenzado a manar, apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que había pasado cuando cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil, muerto.

— ¡Cuidado! — Advirtió la chica. Elijah esquivó una estaca dirigida hacia él por poco.

La morena se aproximó a su siguiente víctima pero el vampiro la detuvo.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Ella sonrió con tristeza, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Le enseñó el arma que llevaba en el brazo manchado de la sangre de Jonah, una muñequera con estacas afiladas en la parte superior. Elijah lo reconoció al instante, era un arma para cazar vampiros.

— Fui entrenada por un cazador de vampiros para defenderme. Las brujas son mucho más lentas y yo también puedo usar la magia.

Estaba rota por dentro desde el momento en el que había visto caer a Damon a su lado y ver asesinada a Caroline sin que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era derrumbarse pero él no querría verla así. Seguramente prefiriera verla marchándose a estar salvo en casa pero eso no era una opción. Matar a las brujas traidoras, sí lo era.

Si pasaba esa noche, ya tendría tiempo para llorarle y si no… pronto estaría junto a él.

* * *

Aja observaba complacida la escena, los vampiros iban cayendo uno a uno sin que hubiera nada que pudieran hacer para impedir su derrota. Uno de ellos consiguió llegar hasta ella pero no supuso ningún problema. Con un gesto de su mano, el vampiro comenzó a arder.

Sus gritos de dolor resonaron como música en sus oídos. Se acercó hasta el centro de la batalla, observando la destreza de los Originales. Al primero que encontró fue al hermano pequeño, el más sádico de ellos.

— Querida, por fin te atreves a dar la cara y luchar, me alegra verlo.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maniaca. Una de las brujas se acercó a él atacando con un _phasmatos veras_, que el chico esquivó sin esfuerzo. Era más rápido que ella y fuerte, con un rápido movimiento le arrancó la cabeza a la bruja que salió rodando a sus pies, tiñendo el suelo de sangre.

— Ahora te toca a ti.

¿De verdad pensaba que alguien como él la iba a asustar?

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Kol gritó furioso, corriendo hacia ella. Estaba cerca cuando ella lo lanzó al lado contrario al claro, cerca del luchar donde había llevado a claro el ritual. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, Aja lo rodeó con un círculo de fuego que se iba estrechando poco a poco. El castaño intentó escapar, pero Aja fue rápida.

— _Cofringo_. — Con un gestó de su mano, el vampiro cayó arrodillado, gritando de dolor.

Aja sonrió, acercándose lentamente.

— Vi lo que hiciste con Julie, chupasangre. Espero que disfrutaras, porque lo que le hiciste pasar a ella yo te lo haré a ti mil veces peor. Y cuando me pidas que te mate, lo que haré será alargar tu sufrimiento, pequeña bestia.

Cerró un puño provocando que el círculo de fuego se estrechara para quemarle. El fuego no lo mataría, se alimentaba de él, de su piel regenerada que le daba fuerzas para arder.

La bruja disfrutaba del espectáculo, complacida.

— Apártate de mi hermano, zorra.

Unas fuertes manos la agarraron por sus brazos para lanzarla con fuerza hasta el centro del círculo. La mujer sufrió un gran impacto que la dejó mareada, tuvo que recurrir a su energía mágica para recuperarse con rapidez y matar a aquel que había osado lastimarla.

Cubierto de sangre e intentando salvar a su hermano con gestos torpes, Klaus Mikaelson se encontraba vivo frente a ella.

— ¡NO! No puede ser, tienes que estar muerto… Ella era tu vínculo. — Miró al cuerpo de la chica que seguía maniatada, con un rápido hechizo comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba muerta. Eso no tenía sentido. Lo había calculado todo, lo había visto morir ante sus ojos, había obtenido su poder. Había visto caer a los vampiros que procedían de su línea de sangre. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Frente a ella, sin ser capaz de erguirse por completo, vivo.

— Cuando matas a alguien es mejor asegurarse de que no volverá a levantarse o pagas las consecuencias, bruja. — Respiraba con dificultad pero se acercaba a ella con decisión, constante.

— Gracias por el aviso, me aseguraré de que la próxima vez que te mate te quedarás tal y como debes estar. ¡_Phasmatos incendia_!

Intentó el mismo truco que había intentado con su hermano pero pese a verse en vuelto por las llamas seguía avanzando, sin gritar. Aja por un momento sintió miedo, viendo por primera vez al monstruo que contaban las leyendas.

Al peor vampiro de todos. Al inmortal y sanguinario Klaus Mikaelson. El fuego no era capaz de detenerle, cubierto de sangre parecía un demonio recién salido del mismísimo infierno. Su colmillos, sus ojos ennegrecidos y las venas que surcaban su rostro, eran insignificantes comparadas con su expresión. Este era de quien había oído hablar con tanto temor que incluso evitaban mencionar su nombre.

Se recompuso como pudo, tampoco había nadie como ella. No lo había antes y menos ahora que tenía el poder de dos Originales.

Convocó un círculo alrededor del vampiro, impidiendo que se moviera, tal y como había hecho antes. Eso por fin lo detuvo.

— ¡Aja! — Un grito llamándola resonó en la lejanía, era Gloria. La buscó con la mirada y comprobó lo que ocurría. Los vampiros fallecidos se levantaban del suelo, atacándoles, diezmando sus fuerzas. Eran los vampiros que habían caído cuando Klaus lo había hecho. Gloria fue atacada por uno de ellos, desgarrándola sin piedad el cuello con sus colmillos.

— ¿Ya estás asustada? — Preguntó burlón el Original frente a ella.

La mujer apretó los dientes, intensificando el hechizo. El intentó avanzar y para su sorpresa, lo consiguió. Fue poco menos de un paso, pese a verse envuelto en llamas que consumían su sangre, estaba avanzado.

— ¡NO! ¡No puedes moverte, no tiene sentido!

Retrocedió, tropezando con la pira en la que se encontraba Caroline, el vampiro se seguía acercando y la mujer trepó la madera para evaluar sus opciones. Los hombres lobo habían huido y el resto había muerto, las brujas resistían con poca fuerza. Aja comprobó que sus hechizos eran menos potentes de lo que debían.

Algo estaba interfiriendo con sus poderes.

Tenía que huir, replegarse para atacar en otro momento.

Klaus estaba muy cerca de ella.

— No intentes huir, no tienes escapatoria. Elegiste un mal lugar para llevar a cabo los sacrificios. — La Suma Sacerdotisa lo miró sin comprender. — Las brujas cuyos cuerpos fueron bendecidos y enterrados en este lugar fueron depositados para afianzar la paz entre ellas. ¿Y tú que has hecho? Has matado a veinticinco de ellas para satisfacer tus propios deseos.

— ¡Lo he hecho para acabar con vosotros! ¡Era un sacrificio necesario! — Explicó gritando, mirando a los lados.

El rubio tenía razón, las sentía a su alrededor. Se estaban revelando contra ella.

— Eso explícaselo a ellas. —Sentenció con maldad.

Aja lo miró enloquecida.

— Si tengo que morir, que así sea, ¡pero no lo haré sola! _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus_…— Atrapada, invocó el hechizo de destrucción más poderoso que conocía, utilizando Expression. La magia negra más poderosa. Con el sacrificio de las brujas y el suyo propio, reduciría a cenizas a todo aquel que se encontrara en el claro. Se parecía al hechizo del ritual, que pertenecía al mismo tipo de magia.

Klaus avanzaba con gestos de dolor pero no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirla terminar el hechizo, Kol seguía neutralizado mientras que Elijah y el resto de vampiros seguían luchando. Retrocedió y chocó contra el cuerpo de la bruja fallecida, pero le dio igual.

No era cómo había planeado que ocurrieran las cosas, pero por lo menos sufrirían un fuerte golpe.

Notaba el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo, fusionándose con ella.

— _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animu_…

Unos dientes se clavaron en su cuello. Aja chilló y se separó, llevándose una mano a la zona herida. Caroline la miraba enfurecida, con la boca y barbilla manchadas de sangre.

— Estabas muerta, ¡ellas no te han podido enviar! ¡No tienen suficiente poder!

La chica se relamió los labios.

— No. Lo ha hecho él.

La bruja miró hacia atrás, donde un estupefacto Klaus Mikaelson miraba la escena sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Volvió la vista hacia la chica pero solo vio un reflejo de pelo rubio antes de que ella hundiere los dientes de nuevo en su cuello, saciándose con su sangre. Esta vez, no eran dientes humanos los que se clavaban en ella.

Caroline era una vampiresa.

Intentó usar la magia para apartarla de ella, pero no fue capaz de convocar ningún hechizo. No la sentía dentro de ella, los ancestros se la habían arrebatado.

Lo último que sintió antes de morir fue ira, había estado tan cerca…

* * *

Klaus se liberó de las llamas que consumían su cuerpo, el hechizo que le impedía avanzar había desaparecido. Se acercó hasta Caroline, apartándola del cadáver de la bruja, aun alimentándose.

En un primer momento, ella reaccionó apartándolo de sí misma, volviendo a alimentarse del cadáver de la mujer. Con más fuerza, Klaus la sujetó contra él apartándola del cuerpo. Murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

— Está bien, Caroline. Se ha acabado.

Poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando, pasando por una hambrienta hasta una confundida.

— ¿Klaus? — Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro transformado volvió a la normalidad. — Por la Diosa… yo… no, no, no…

Se miró las manos manchadas de sangre y el vampiro la volvió a abrazar, acariciando su cabello, permitiendo que ella llorara sobre él.

— Shhh… Estoy contigo, amor. Estoy aquí.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: por motivos obvios, Katherine no pertenece al linaje de Klaus, sino al de Elijah.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Había pasado un año desde que la guerra había terminado y todos los bandos implicados aún se estaban recuperando de las pérdidas. Habían pactado una tregua que aun permanecía, repartiéndose la ciudad por territorios pero sin prohibiciones. Los habitantes sobrenaturales de la ciudad seguían tensándose cada vez que entraban en una zona que antes fue enemiga. Sin embargo, era seguro.

Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Mason Lockwood sobrevivió a la batalla, no así lo hizo su segunda al mando, Jules. Los hombres lobo, eligieron a su sobrino Tyler como nuevo líder de la manada, castigando al mayor por las decisiones que había tomado durante la guerra.

Los Originales se quedaron en la ciudad que les había pertenecido, la habían recuperado aunque no era gobernada exclusivamente por ellos. Rebekah Mikaelson y Stefan Salvatore fueron rescatados después de la batalla, una de las brujas traidoras reveló su ubicación y los encontraron sanos, a excepción de las cuerdas que les retenían impregnadas en verbena.

La experiencia fue traumática y la pareja decidió mudarse a un pequeño pueblo de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls donde podían vivir una vida tranquila y alejada de peligros, visitando de vez en cuando la ciudad.

Elijah Mikaelson se encargaba de representar a los vampiros en las reuniones, tomando él las decisiones por ser el único que vivía en la ciudad, en consenso cuando sus hermanos estaban con él.

Klaus no perdonó a Katherine el entregar la piedra lunar para que fuera destruida, por lo que la mujer siguió escondiéndose del Original, amenazada por su presencia. Sin embargo, el rubio pasaba fuera la mayor parte del año, así que la doble prácticamente residía en la ciudad. Junto a Elijah, era un secreto a voces que el hermano mayor salía con la escurridiza Katherine Pierce. Burlarse de Klaus de esa manera era uno de los motivos por los que sonreía cada noche abrazada a Elijah.

En cuanto a Kol pasó los diez meses siguiente recorriendo el mundo, visitando nuevas ciudades que le quedaban por descubrir y haciendo lo que quería, antes de volver a casa acompañado. Sorprendentemente, en uno de sus viajes hizo migas con Liv Parker. Tuvieron una pequeña gran pelea cuando se enteraron de quién era cada uno, pero como solo ellos entendían el humor macabro del otro, terminaron solucionándolo. De hecho Liv fue quién le presentó al hermano de Elena, Jeremy, cuando la visitaron en Nueva York. Kol pasó a ser mucho más agradable con la morena, satisfecho por la compañía que le brindaba su hermano por las noches, mostrándole _todos_ los lugares interesantes de la ciudad.

Damon y Elena, que se habían instalado en Nueva York de manera permanente, no veían con buenos ojos esa relación pero se consolaban pensando que Jeremy era joven, que era algo pasajero. Decidieron esperar algunos años más antes de que Elena se transforme en vampiresa. La bruja consiguió trabajo en una editorial y Damon se hizo propietario del bar sobre el que vivían para tener todo el alcohol gratis que quisiera. Además decidió llamarlo "_Rock &amp; Fangs_" por lo que Elena se burló durante meses de él. Damon le respondía que cuando ella tuviera su propio bar podría llamarlo como quisiera, pero le propuso "_Doppelganger_". Esa noche durmió en el sofá, acompañado por cerveza y palomitas.

Las brujas del Barrio Francés fueron quienes sufrieron más cambios en su aquelarre. Por suerte, la mayoría había estado al margen de los rituales de magia negra que habían llevado a cabo sus líderes, y quienes sí lo habían estado murieron en la batalla o fueron expulsados del aquelarre después de esta. Ayana fue elegida Suma Sacerdotisa, si bien no era la más poderosa, si era la más sabia. Eliminaron a la Triada de la jerarquía y ampliaron el Consejo a trece miembros.

Aunque habían intentado encontrar a Kai les fue imposible dar con él. Liv se marchó de la ciudad que le traía tan malos recuerdos. Siempre llevaba el anillo de Luke con ella.

Bonnie fue considerada para el puesto de Suma Sacerdotisa pero rechazó la posibilidad sin pensárselo dos veces. Sentía que no estaba preparada para cargar con esa responsabilidad, aún tenía mucho que aprender. Por lo que siguió en la ciudad, viviendo en el Barrio Francés que tanto amaba. De vez en cuando recibía postales de comida de diferentes lugares sin firmar. Bonnie sonreía divertida cada vez que las veía, guardándolas en una caja oculta bajo su cama. No se lo había dicho a nadie.

¿Y Klaus y Caroline? Bueno, los primeros meses de transición fueron difíciles para ella, en especial el primero. Bonnie le había creado un anillo de día para que pudiera salir por la mañana bajo el sol pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar al cambio de su amiga, sobre todo cuando olía a sangre y su cara se transformaba, lo que hacía que se marchara al instante. Temerosa de no controlar su sed.

Lo que más la impacto a la rubia fue no poder entrar en su casa, lloró como si fuera una niña pequeña. Klaus le decía que eso era normal, cuando alguien se convierte en un vampiro todas las emociones se intensifican, en especial durante los primeros meses y es difícil controlarlas. Le ofreció vivir en su mansión pero ella lo rechazó, en cambio Bonnie la acogió en su casa. Aunque muchos eran amables con ella y pasaban por alto su nueva condición como si nada hubiera cambiado, otros la menospreciaban y detestaban. La culpaban por cómo había acabado la guerra, algunos veían antinatural que un vampiro viviera en el Barrio Francés.

Klaus aprovechó para cumplir su deseo de enseñarla el mundo a la vez que la ayudaba a controlar sus impulsos. Ella no se daba cuenta del control que poseía sobre sí misma, aparte de la noche en la que se había transformado solo había intentado atacar a otros dos humanos, todo en la primera semana. Y tenía que reconocer que toleraba mejor que él beber sangre de animales si no tenían bolsas cerca.

Durante los dos primeros meses de su viaje recorrieron Italia, después visitaron París, ToKio, Río de Janeiro, Caracas, Londres… Cada cierto tiempo volvían a Nueva Orleans por unos días, el mayor tiempo que pasaron en la ciudad fueron dos semanas en Navidad.

Una manó se agitó delante de sus ojos, sacándole de su distracción. Miró a Caroline que sonreía a su lado, mirándole divertida con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— En nuestros viajes. Aún nos quedan muchos sitios por visitar.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de Viena*?

— Al contrario, me recuerda a ti.

Ella sonrió, poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla, acariciando los hoyuelos que provocaba su sonrisa.

Caroline resopló, quitándole las gafas de sol que llevaba para mirarle a los ojos.

— Eres todo un seductor, ¿no?

— Solo si funciona. — Replicó él acercándola contar su cuerpo.

Por respuesta la chica le besó, saboreando los labios que tan bien conocía. Se separaron con lentitud, mientras continuaban recorriendo el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Te apetece mañana visitar el palacio de Sissi? — Preguntó Klaus sabiendo la respuesta. Desde que habían llegado a la ciudad Caroline parecía obsesionada con la princesa.

— Como si no lo supieras. — Respondió ella entusiasmada.

— No sé por qué te gusta tanto. Ni siquiera era la mitad de hermosa que tú.

— Siempre dices eso de todas las mujeres, Klaus. — Replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Que sea cierto no lo hace menos verdadero. Además, era insoportable.

Ella se rio, agarrándose de su brazo.

— ¿Me contaras todos los chismes escandalosos?

— Te contaré todo lo que quieras, amor.

Caroline le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después susurrarle al oído de forma tentadora.

— Y yo te recompensaré por ello.

La chica le guiñó un ojo, entrando a una tienda de ropa interior femenina que había visto cerca del lugar por el que paseaban.

Klaus rio por su descaro y la siguió dentro.

_Fin_.

*Viena: Capital de Austria.

* * *

**NdA**: por fin puedo decir que he terminado esta historia. ¡Y a tiempo! Pensé que no sería capaz de completarla en el plazo, pero después de una semana escribiendo sin parar, lo he conseguido. Sin emargo, no será lo último que escriba de este universo. Decidí bajar el rated d porque las escenas de sexo entre Klaus y Caroline no me parecían apropiadas incluirlas, sin embargo no descartó escribir un oneshot con cualquiera de ellas. Y casi aseguraría de que habrá uno dedicado a Kai y Bonnie, sexoso o no, eso ya veré.

Es el primer longfic que escribo y he aprendido varias cosas con él, pero sobre todo tengo claro que no volveré a publicar una historia larga sin haberla terminado antes. Como lectora, cuando he tenido que esperar durante meses por un nuevo capítulo me saca de los nervios así que procuraré aplicarme el cuento.

**Francisca** a ti te quiero agradecer que hayas seguido esta historia desde el principio, comentando en todos los capítulos, ¡muchas gracias!

Y **Noe, bendita Noe**, con sus comentarios hiperlargos que me hacían apuntarme en un papel las cosas que no se me debían olvidar explicar porque estarías pendiente :)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
